A Shadow's Light
by Beezer
Summary: Now COMPLETE! A new mutant brings new light into Jean Grey's life after everything that's happened, also bringing his own troubled past with him. Contains more X-Men characters from the comics and show .
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Okay this is my first atempt at a chapter story. So please rell me what you think. It'd mean alot and this will get interesting as it goes, so bear with me  
  
Disclaimer: I own none of the characters in this chapter.  
  
Genre: Action/ Romance/ Drama  
  
Rating: PG-13 (for now)  
  
Pairing: B/R triangle- S/J/L  
  
Chapter - Encounter  
  
Jean walked down the hallway, her heels clicking on the wooden polished floors, her short red hair framing her face as she kept her head bent down, reading the documents that Xavier had given her earlier that morning before she headed to the class she was teaching. She'd been so busy teaching and grading papers she had forgotten all about the file that Xavier had said was "very important and classified".   
  
Not only that but the difficulties she was having between Scott and Logan weren't helping her too much. Her mind was boggled by it all. Logan was attractive and she had to admit she felt something for him, but she wasn't sure if it was because he was the dangerous type that got any girls attention or if she really did like him. And Scott…he was an all around loving, caring man whom she deeply cared for. But the way her mind was, she was just overwhelmed and had forgotten the file until her last class. Once she read through the first page, she knew she had to go see Xavier over the importance of it.  
  
Now she sped down the hall, rifling through the papers in the beige file, unaware of what was in front of her. She turned a corner and bumped right into someone, sending her crashing to the floor along with the other person. The file papers scattered on the floor a bit and she sat up to gather them together. She reached for the last paper and connected with another hand. Just by looking at the hand she knew who it was, she didn't need the mental vibrations to figure it was Logan who she bounced into like a bumper car.  
  
Jean's head turned up and her gaze met Logan's. Both just crouched there, staring at each other, neither daring to move their hand. Jean wasn't sure if she exactly wanted to or not, she wasn't sure of a lot of things nowadays. But right now she had somewhere she needed to be. She moved her hand, grabbing the edge of the paper and lifting it. His hand moved and she put the sheet back into the folder.   
  
"In a hurry to get somewhere, Jeanie," Logan asked, standing up and holding a hand out to her.  
  
"Yes," she stood without his hand but nodded a thank you to him to show she at least appreciated the gesture. "I am actually."  
  
He nodded, his hand moving back to his side. "What's in the folder?"  
  
"Nothing really," she said, clutching it tighter to her.  
  
He smiled crookedly and Jean felt her heart skip a beat, she loved that smile but she kept her body in line, trying not to show him how it made her feel inside. "I'm no telepathic," he smirked, jutting his chin at the folder. "But I have a feeling we're all going to find out what's in that folder before long."  
  
"I-I got to go," she walked past him.  
  
"Hey Jean," she stopped and only turned her head a bit to show him she was listening. "Where's One Eye?"  
  
She let out a breath. Logan and Scott never got a long. This just made it even worse since Scott knew she had some feelings for Logan, but this just made it all that much more worse.  
  
"I don't know," she glanced down at the folder that she held tight to her chest. "But I think I have an idea."  
  
Please R&R, tell me what you think.  
  
Curious: Who would you like to see Jean with??? 


	2. Caution

A/N: Thank you for the reviews, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it.  
  
pChapter 2 - Caution  
  
The sun peeked through the window of his office, casting rays of light across the mahogany desk, displaying its perfect unmarked surface. He sat in his wheelchair by the window, staring outside at the world just beyond the crystal wall.   
  
The students were all out there, playing on the basketball courts, swimming in the pool, or just sitting and talking around the perimeter. All smiles and laughter, not caring that they were indeed a minority in the world beyond the black metal gates. That they were segregated from having and living a normal life only because they weren't normal themselves. People were ignorant that way. Not liking anything different than what they were and taking anything that was as a threat. How they ever believed to achieve world peace was beyond Xavier. He was having enough problems trying to accomplish mutant peace, thus alone world peace with the rest of humanity.   
  
The incidents of last year were just as bad, with being used by one of his old pupils and his father to destroy mutant life. It proved that some humans were willing to do anything…then Erik put him against humans unknowingly, it showed that some mutants were also willing to do anything. But it was the past, over and down with now and everyone was all right again.   
  
Though he did realize the struggle Jean was going through, but not do to her newly found and enhanced powers, no everything was fine with that. However, her personal life was a different matter. And he had no authority to erupt in that. It was her business to fix and even if she asked his opinion he wouldn't give her the answer. Only she knew what her heart wanted, and in time it would tell her.  
  
But now…now they had other problems to worry about. Something that would take her mind off her personal problems for a while.   
  
Xavier scanned the room downstairs and found their guest still there and oddly relaxed. He wasn't sure if that should put him to ease or add to the already building anxiety. He had been sensing this mutant for some time now, but was never able to pinpoint him out. It was s if there was a thick wall surrounding him, shutting him out. But he pointed him out with luck yesterday and sent Storm, Cyclops, and Kurt at once, no questions asked.   
  
The trio had no problem bringing him in, he put up no fight, asked no questions. Just went with them and sat quietly in the back, no words spoken, no sounds uttered, just as he did now. Cyclops didn't like him, Xavier could feel it off him like a wave. He didn't trust the mutant.  
  
Xavier tried asking his name but he wouldn't say anything. He just sat slouched in the chair, hands folded across his stomach, bouncing his knee up and down, and eyes on the floor. That was when he decided to scan his mind for a name, for anything. But it was a mistake, an error he'd never make again.  
  
A crashing pain entered his head when he tried, causing him to jerk back physically as well as mentally. It disappeared as quick as it had come and glanced at the mutant in the chair. His eyes flickered up and Xavier gasped. His eyes that were once a blue green like the ocean were black, his pupils silver giving an eerie look. It washed away in an instant and Xavier took that as the boys warning…he figured it all out then and looked everything up on the computer then sent the files to Jean.  
  
He could sense her coming now, her short delay pushed aside and her tall figure hurrying to meet him, the file in hand. He could tell she was…excited about this new case.   
  
The door opened and she stepped inside, "Professor, sorry for the delay. I was busy and didn't have time to look at the file until a minute ago."  
  
"Very all right, Jean," he spun his chair around to face her. "Have a seat?"  
  
She sat in the cushioned maroon chair, crossing her legs at the knee; the file lay in her lap, her fingers tapping it restlessly. She took a deep breath; there was a question on her mind. He said nothing waiting for her to ask it.  
  
After a moment of realizing he wasn't going to persuade her, she did. "How long?"  
  
"He arrived last night, I sent Scott, Ororo, and Kurt to get him,' he told her, sitting behind his desk.  
  
"That's not what I mean," Jean shook her head, brushing a strand of red hair from her face.   
  
"It's how I answered, be more specific," he knew what she had meant, but she'd be angry with the truth.  
  
"How long have you known about him?" she asked carefully and slowly, her eyes searching for the answer in his body language.   
  
He did his best to stay neutral, to give off no emotion. "About six or seven months."  
  
Her eyes widened and she sat up, "And you didn't tell me this."  
  
"I didn't think you were in any state to deal with this type of pressure, Jean."  
  
"I can handle anything, Professor, you know this," she told him strictly. "I don't care if it's been almost a year. I haven't changed, at least not to a high degree. Sure, my powers have changed but I'm still Jean Grey."  
  
"And the Phoenix…remember that."  
  
"It's under control now, remember that?" she met him and she had him there, he had to admit. She had controlled it for a long time and was good at it.   
  
He sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers. "I thought I could handle it on my own…you were having problems of your own to deal with."  
  
"If you are referring to the problems I'm having with Scott and Logan then that's a poor excuse," she told him. "People deal with work and their personal lives all the time, so can I. I think this would have actually helped me with that tension."  
  
"I'm sorry Jean. But this mutant is like no other I've ever seen, only heard of," he said, looking at her. "He's powerful and he's young."  
  
"That's not too unusual," she shrugged. "John's young and powerful for his age."  
  
"No, he's beyond John," Xavier shook his head. Sure the teenager was powerful with his fire manipulation gift, but this mutant was far more advanced then John. He wasn't saying that he wasn't thankful for having John back at the Academy, but this mutant was a threat. "He's more powerful than that…I fear he's a stronger than you or I."  
  
Jean blinked and fidgeted in her chair. That put a clear perspective in her head. He and Jean were, what they thought, the two most powerful mutants compared to most others, but now…now this mutant may be stronger than the two combined.  
  
"That's why I want to go into this with caution. I saw him earlier and tried to get his name but he wouldn't speak to me. When I tried entering his mind he shut me out with such force it was like a physical push and then I saw his eyes."  
  
"They turn black around and in the corneas and his pupils become silver," she filled in.  
  
"Yes," he frowned. "How did you know?"  
  
She smiled tapping her head with her index finger, "I saw it."  
  
He found it normal that she wasn't scared. Not much scared Jean nowadays though. Not since what happened at Alkali Lake. She seemed to be able to face anything he threw her way. This shouldn't be a problem for her, but he still wanted her to be cautious.  
  
"Jean," she sighed. "Be careful with him. None of us have had any luck getting him to talk or even look in our directions…he's a trimutant Jean…be careful."  
  
"I always am," she smiled and stood up. "Don't worry, Professor. I have it under control." She walked out of the office closing the door behind her.  
  
He smiled faintly, "I hope so child. I do hope so," he turned back to the window once more, thinking about the new mutant and praying that whatever Jean did would work. 


	3. Trimutant

A/N: thank you for the reviews, if you're wondering what a trimutant is, this might explain it.  
  
CHAPTER 3 - Trimutant  
  
Jean took the secret elevator in the wall down to the floor below where her lab, Cerebro, and the equipment was located in the basement floor. She walked down the white hallway, her shows clicking on the grayish tile beneath her feet. She scanned over the file as she walked, knowing exactly where she was going. She could feel where Ororo and Scott were keeping a watchful eye on the trimutant.   
  
They glanced at her as she rounded the corner and walked into the room. They were standing in front of a large window that peered into the tightly closed room where the trimutant sat in an office chair, gently twirling himself back and forth, his hands folded on the metal table in front of him, staring at it. Jean was appalled that they locked him so tightly in. The room was small as it was, fifteen feet by fifteen feet with knocking but two chairs and a table. This wasn't a police station, they weren't suppose to treat new guests like their were hostile criminals being questioned for murder.   
  
"What is this?" she asked, gesturing at the room behind the glass.  
  
Scott answered, arms folded across his chest. "This is our new mutant. He doesn't answer any questions or make any notation that he even knows you're there."  
  
"Yes I know that but why is he locked in a room like this.'  
  
"Because he's dangerous," Scott said bluntly.   
  
She let out an irritated breath and rubbed her eyes with one hand. He'd been like this for a long time, stubborn and self centered. She wasn't sure if it was because of the mutant or Logan or both. Her bet was on both. She hated how he let personal business affect everything else in life.  
  
"Scott…not right now, okay…just give me the update and let me deal with this," she told him. They could discuss things later, but she had things to do right now, starting with what lay on the other side of the glass.  
  
To her surprise he didn't argue, only nodded. "Storm, tell her."  
  
She sighed, that was Scott for her. If he didn't get it his way, he'd give it to someone else to do.  
  
"Well, we picked him up last night and he came with us without question. We had him up in the office to begin with but he did something to the professor and Scott persuaded Xavier to lock him down here. We've been watching him since. He hasn't done anything. Hasn't spoken, slept, eaten, looked in our direction, nothing. Maybe you'll have more luck."  
  
"Lock mechanism," she said.  
  
"Huh?" Scott frowned, looking at her.  
  
"Lock mechanism. It's what some mutants can do. They know when someone's snooping in their head and they are able to lock them out. For the person doing it, it can cause quiet a headache. It won't hurt the professor, I think it just shocked him that he could do it."  
  
"How was he able to?" Ororo asked.  
  
"Easy…he's a trimutant," she told them.   
  
Ororo gasped but Scott looked a little confused, not fully understanding what that meant but getting a sense of it, as if it were familiar.  
  
"Explain it to me, Jean," he asked her, seeing the shocked look on Ororo as she stared at the glass, at the mutant.  
  
"A trimutant is a very rare mutant. They've been heard of but never seen. Xavier seems to believe this is the first one in a very long time."  
  
"Okay, now why is that such a shock. I saw how he made the professor and I don't understand why this guy should be feared," jerking his thumb at the glass.  
  
"Because a trimutant has three highly developed powers, hence why they're called trimutants. Then sometimes they have littler powers, not so developed or just keen senses," she took a deep breath. "Not only that but mainly all mutants are powered by their DNA. It's a physical thing when it comes to energy to use power or a mental thing." She shook her head. "Not for trimutants. They're powered by not only mental energy and physical energy…but blood.'  
  
"Blood?" Cyclops frowned, his eyebrows bunching up.   
  
"Yes,' she nodded. "Their blood is a power source of its own. His corpuscles carry power as well as blood. It's like energy running through his veins…that's why Xavier fears him. He's the most powerful mutant he's ever seen because of that."  
  
Cyclops stepped back a little, becoming uneasy with the news. He looked at the boy behind the glass as he would a black panther that looked at him with a vehemence, ravenous look.   
  
"Xavier told me to take over from here," she said, putting her hand on the doorknob. Scott grabbed her wrist stopping her. She turned her head, seeing her reflection in his quartz lenses.   
  
"I don't think you should," he cautioned her.  
  
"Scott, I'll be alright. He's not going to hurt me."  
  
"Jean," he said the word softly.  
  
"Scott," she smiled. "If he wanted to hurt us, he'd have done it by now. Nothin is stopping him…let me do this."  
  
He stood his ground, she could feel his eyes boring into her behind the lenses. "All right…be careful." His hand moved, covering hers, squeezing gently.  
  
"I will be," she nodded, opening the door and stepping inside.  
  
R&R PLEASE THANK YOU!!! 


	4. Tristian

A/N: Okay, glad you like it so far, hope its more interesting. Here's the next chapter!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tristian, everyone else belongs to Marvel Comics.   
  
Chapter 4- Tristian  
  
Jean closed the door, looking at the boy on the other side of the table. He wasn't really a boy, but a man. Definitely not a high schooler anymore. His eyes looked to old to still be in high school, possibly a college student, she wouldn't doubt he was around that age. He didn't look up at her as she walked in or as she sat down, just continued to spin back and forth from side to side.  
  
"Hello," Jean greeted him, not knowing what else to say. "I'm Jean…what's your name."  
  
He said nothing, made no expression. Just spun.   
  
"Okay…you don't have to tell me, I'm not forcing you too. So…where are you from?"  
  
No answer, he just spun. She studied him. He had to be at least six feet tall when he stood up. Underneath the black jacket and white t-shirt, she imagined he was well built, no sign of fat on him. By the look of his arms through the jacket he worked out. His blue green eyes were fixed on the table but she could see the hurt in them, swimming beneath the ocean surface. His face was oval shaped with cheekbones that a model would die for. His full lips a healthy pink and drawn in a slightly crooked line that made him look almost sad as he sat there, staring off. His dark black hair was cut short and stood up, not gelled though. She doubted he had a chance to even do his hair by the way he'd been treated so far.  
  
"Okay, how old are you? Do you have any friends? What's your gift?"  
  
She waited for five minutes, but got nothing.  
  
"Listen," she leaned across the table towards him, talking softly. "I'm not going to stop until you at least give me some sign that you hear me. I know the others think you have a mental problem, that you're almost catatonic, but I don't. I know you hear everything I say, you just choose not to answer," she looked out at the glass, seeing her reflection but feeling the two on the other side.  
  
Go away, please. I have it under control, she sent the message to both of them and felt them hesitate at leaving, not trusting the mutant. If I have a problem I'll send for you, I'll be careful, just go.  
  
She waited a moment as she imagined they argued and then finally felt them go, leaving it to be just her and the trimutant. She turned back to him, now that they were alone she imagined she could work better with him.  
  
She licked her lips, looking at him. "I know about you...at least that you're a trimutant and that you've no doubt lived a hard life where you were abused and chased away because you were different. I know what that's like believe me I do and I imagine it's been ten times worse for you…but I'm here to help you. I'm here to be your friend if you'll just trust me," she reached and grabbed his hand in her own, squeezing gently.   
  
He stopped moving in his chair, eyes flickering to her hand in surprise.   
  
"Please trust me," she asked him.  
  
He stared at her hand and she waited for him to do something, say something. She hoped that her words had reached him in some way because if not she was out of ideas.  
  
She sighed after a minute, "Fine, its okay. You don't have to say anything," she pulled her hand back but he squeezed it, stopping her.   
  
"Tristian," he spoke, his voice slightly deep and soft all at once giving him a nice ring.  
  
"Excuse me?" she frowned.  
  
His eyes moved up, meeting her green ones and she could see the liveliness return to them. "You asked me what my name was, it's Tristian."  
  
"Oh," she rolled the name around in her mind and smiled. "Tristian…I like that, very original."  
  
"I like your name, too. Jean's a nice name, very simple."  
  
"Jean Grey's my full name. I'm a telepathic and telekinetic," she told him.  
  
"Tristian Shadow…least that's what I think my last name is…never knew my dad," he shrugged it off. "I picked the last name cause it went with me."  
  
"What is your power?" she asked attentively and was glad when he smiled and told her a little.  
  
"Shadows are my specialty, so is fire, hence my other name, Shadowfire. Then I have another talent that has to do with healing, not myself, but others…and then some," she saw the hurt swim in his eyes and decided not to press him.   
  
"That's cool," she nodded, changing subject. "So…why were you so quiet?"  
  
"I didn't really like him,' she jerked his head towards the glass. "The guy with the glasses."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Call it a sixth sense," he shrugged, holding her hand still. "But I can read people's character. I didn't like his aura feel. The lady was cool, but his was rough, suffocating almost. Seems like a stubborn, metal-headed guy. Like he's having a bad day."  
  
"You got that much right," she smiled. "His names Scott. Also known as Cyclops due to his laser eye power, its why he wears the sunglasses, he can't control the optic blast without them."  
  
"That's gotta suck," he said. "No wonder he's so bitter."  
  
"The lady is Ororo, also called Storm. She controls the weather."  
  
"Kick ass," he smiled, revealing perfectly white teeth. She liked to see him smile, to see it reach his colorful eyes.  
  
"Yeah, she's pretty strong."  
  
"What about the blue guy with the accent?"  
  
"That's Kurt Wagner, he's German. He's a teleporter."  
  
He nodded his agreement, "And the guy that tried to snoop in my head."  
  
"Professor Charles Xavier," she told him. "He's a powerful telepathic. He owns this school. He's very nice you'll like him."  
  
"As long as he stays out of my head I might," he nodded.  
  
"I'm sorry he did that. I'm really sorry they all did this," gesturing with her free hand across the room.  
  
"They treated me in the beginning like I was four instead of twenty-four," he told her, least she had an age now. "Then when I pushed him out of my head and he figured what I was they locked me down here. I've been done here for a while now."  
  
"I'm so sorry they did that."  
  
"They fear me now," he sighed, looking at the table at her hand in his. "That always happens…I hate it when people fear me because then they won't get to now me. So far everyone fears me,' his eyes flicked up to hers. "Everyone but you…why?"  
  
"I don't judge mutants on what they are, but who they are. I don't feel anything bad off of you Tristian. You don't feel like I bad guy and I've met plenty of them…I think you might like it here."  
  
He squeezed her hand. "I think I might too."  
  
She smiled, "Come on." She stood up, hand still in his. "Let's go."  
  
He frowned, "Go where?"  
  
"Well, the kitchen to start with. "I imagine you're hungry."  
  
He nodded and stood, pushing the chair back. "Yeah, I can go for something to eat."  
  
She opened the door wither mind, leading him out behind her and down the hallway to the elevator. "Then I'll get you a room to yourself since you're not a student and don't need to share and I'll introduce you to some students you just might very well like and ones I think you'll get along with just great." 


	5. Pay Back

A/N: I'm sooo glad you like the story so far. I've been working on getting it done a.s.a.p. Hopefully I'll have another chapter up soon. So keep reading and check often for updates.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tristian and the Trimutant idea. That's it. Though I wish I owned Logan (Hugh Jackman) but what girl doesn't!!!!  
  
Still a B/R and L/J/S triangle.   
  
~~~~~~********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************~~  
  
Chapter 5 – Pay Back  
  
Rogue lay on her stomach, strewn across her towel as the sun beat down on her skin, warming her. Her eyes were closed as she bathed in the light, glad to finally have the pull area to herself with just her boyfriend and other friend present and having a war in the pool. She ignored them, enjoying the warmth of the sun, glad to be able to shed off her gloves and robe and just lay in her bikini, no longer having to be too careful since no one was around.   
  
She sighed, turning her head to the side, letting the sun hit her face as she lay there and think. About nothing really. Just little things she was grateful for. Like John coming back to the school or Jean coming back from...wherever she had been. The doctor didn't like to talk about it much and no one bothered to tell her, John, or Bobby what had happened. All they knew was that one day, two months later, they woke up and Jean was there, back in her classroom teaching. Though she swore everything was fine and she was great, Rogue could see something out of place, not bad though, just…not the same.   
  
She couldn't be sure though and by the look of it, Jean didn't want to discuss it so she didn't push. All that mattered was that she was back at the school where she belonged and everything was right again. Well, at least for her it was. For Jean it was another story.   
  
Rogue noticed the tension and triangle between Scott, Jean, and Logan that had been going on since she came back. When ever Logan and Scott were in the same room the air immediately became thick and hard to breathe. Anyone in the room would become uncomfortable and feel the hatred radiating off them, dampening anyone's mood. The moment Jean entered though it would start to disintegrate and one would or both would leave. She could tell there was some sort of battle going on between the two over her and she couldn't be sure who would come out on top. Why they just couldn't be happy she was back, Rogue was unsure.   
  
Marie sighed, wondering when both the men would grow up and act their ages for a change instead of being immature three year olds.   
  
A cold tidal wave of water caused Rogue to gasp and spring to her feet in a quick fluid motion. It felt like needles hitting her skin and made her lungs collapse, it was so cold.   
  
She stood there, dripping wet while John and Bobby doubled over in laughter, still holding the large bucket between them. Speaking of immature three year olds, she thought, glaring at the two.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked slowly.  
  
"You looked a little hot," Pyro teased, finding it funny to say 'hot' since his ability was fire.  
  
"Thought you might like to cool off," Bobby snickered for the same reason John did, running a hand through his brown hair.   
  
"You think that was funny?" she asked them.  
  
They laughed, nodding their heads. "We would have thrown you in, but we didn't want to risk it. So Bobby iced down a little water and we cooled you off that way."  
  
"You two are so dead," she shook her head stepping towards them. They both ran from her, Rogue right behind them, running for all it was worth just to kill them. She reached her hand out to grab Bobby, but he turned and jumped into the pool, getting out of her reach. John followed his example. Swimming in.   
  
They surfaced, laughing, treading in the water, knowing they were better swimmers then her and faster for that matter.   
  
"What are you going to do now?" Bobby asked, a grin on his soft face.  
  
Rogue growled in anger and turned her head. An idea hit her as she saw the control panels for the pool nearby. With a quick smile at the boys she went over the control box and lifted the metal lid, studying the buttons and switches until she found the one she wanted and pushed it.   
  
Immediately she heard the swishing noise as the pool automatically began to drain itself, the two teenagers still inside. It wouldn't hurt them, she knew that, but they'd look mighty stupid in an empty pool and there was no shallow end in this one. It was going top be a long climb out from a fourteen foot deep pool  
  
"Hey!" she heard John yell as she strolled lazily back to the now empty pool and glanced in. She laughed at the sight of John and Bobby stuck standing in there, dripping wet like beached fish.  
  
"Ha, ha, Rogue! Good one!" John yelled. "Now get us a ladder and let us out."  
  
"Hmmm," she put a finger to her lips, thinking about it. "Ummmm, no."  
  
"Oh come on Marie," Bobby begged, her boyfriend trying to give her those sad blue puppy eyes. But they weren't going to work this time.  
  
"Maybe you'll think twice about dumping water on me while I'm sun bathin' next time."   
  
"Rogue, please," John begged after trying to reach the ledge but finding himself 8 feet too short.   
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
"Come on, we're sorry," Bobby added and John nodded in agreement, wanting out just as bad as his friend did.  
  
"Marie!" Someone called from behind and she turned around, seeing Jean standing inside the mansion, leaning out the sliding glass door in the kitchen. She heard the red heads voice in her mind.   
  
Will you come inside a moment, the voice spoke, loud and clear. I'd like you to meet someone.  
  
She nodded her head and waved her arm at Jean. She looked at her friends in the pool. "I got to go. I'll see ya all later."  
  
"Oh come on Rogue. Jean called us too," Bobby begged.  
  
Rogue grabbed her robe, tying it around her. "I'll see ya later."  
  
She walked away with a smile, listening to the pleads of the two in the pool. She would love to see how they got out of this one. But right now, she had someone she needed to go meet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~  
  
R&R PLEASE!! THANK YOU!!! 


	6. First Meet

A/N: Alright heres the next chapter and thank you so much for the reviews. I love it.  
  
Summ: Jean introduces Tristian to the trio.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
'~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~*********~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6- First Meet  
  
Jean tapped her fingernails on the tiled counter, her elbow resting on the counter, chin in her palm, waiting for the trio to arrive. Tristian sat across from her, fingers gently tapping his Pepsi can, staring at the dark blue tiles, his mind clearly somewhere else. His blue eyes had that far off distant look in them and his face was expressionless as his fingers tapped absent-mindedly at the can, making a clanking noise each time a finger hit it..   
  
She wondered what he was thinking, what was going on inside his head. But she didn't dare try and enter. Not without his permission and it didn't seem to be a good moment to try anything. For all she knew his mind could have been as messed up as Logan's and Logan's was a mystery box to anyone who tried. She had already seen the way Tristian's eyes darkened when it came to mentioning his powers. She couldn't imagine what talking about his past would do to him. He didn't let Xavier in so he had something to hide. And in time he would reveal it, but she couldn't blame him for not telling a bunch of strangers that he hardly knew.  
  
Jean sensed Rogue approaching but didn't turn her head to look, she kept focused on Tristian who seemed to be lost in his thoughts. His eyes flickered up and his fingers stopped moving across he can, posed just above it, hovering there, just as Rogue opened the door and came in, sliding the glass back into place behind her.   
  
Jean turned her head, looking at the wet brunette, her hair matted down, stringing in her face. She brushed the white streaks behind her ears, tugging on the edge of her robe that was open, showing her blue bikini.   
  
"Ya wanted to see me?" she asked, not noticing Tristian.  
  
Jean smiled with a nod. "Yes," her eyes flickered around, glancing outside the glass door. "Where are John and Bobby?"  
  
A devious smile crossed the young girls lips. "They're a lil preoccupied at the moment."  
  
Jean frowned, her mind scanning out until she came upon the two teenager boys stuck in the now empty pool, struggling to get out. Bobby had tried to make a staircase of ice, but the two found it to be too slippery since they kept falling off landing back in the pool.   
  
Jean shook her head and snickered.   
  
"They deserved it," Rogue put in.  
  
"I'm sure they did. I'll just have to introduce you without them for now," she told her.  
  
Rogue frowned, forehead creasing. "Introduce me to who?"  
  
Tristian's fingers tapped the can then, five clinks in a row. Rogue's head spun and looked at him. Her eyes widened a little bit and Jean watched as she grabbed the edges of her robe pulling them closer and tying them with the sash, suddenly feeling a bit naked.  
  
Tristian's eyes gave no sign of caring or even noticing her bathing suit clad body when she first came in. They were just focused on her face as they were now. Jean looked at him looking at her. He seemed to be studying her, reading her somehow. She wondered if he had done the same to the others and her. If he had done it to her then he had decided to trust her. She just hoped he'd do the same to Marie. As far as she knew there was nothing to not like about the southern girl. Now there might be a problem with John, but not Rogue or Bobby for that matter.  
  
She waited in anticipation, partially holding her breath. Tristian sighed and his physique relaxed. So did Jean, taking a deep breath to calm herself.  
  
"Hi," Tristian greeted, sitting up more.  
  
"Hello," Rogue greeted, her southern drawl noticeable. "I take it you're new here."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "I am.'  
  
"How long ya been here?"  
  
"Oh about," he glanced at his watch. "A day or so."  
  
"Weird that I haven't seen ya yet. Normally the new ones get introduced as soon as possible," she told him.  
  
He shrugged, "Yeah well, I didn't necessarily get the welcome wagon treatment. But Jean here," he jutted his chin at her, "rescued me and decided I should meet a few people. Said there was three in particular I should meet."  
  
"Then I should be honored," Rogue laughed glancing at Jean. "I take it Bobby and John are the other two."  
  
Jean nodded, glad to see these two getting along at least. She was sure they wouldn't judge him by his power as Scott and Xavier had so far. "Yes, but the other two are a little busy at the moment."  
  
Tristian nodded. "That's cool," he pointed at Rogue. "It's nice to meet one of you."  
  
Rogue sunk her hand into her robe, covering it with the cotton material and extended her hand to him. "I'm Marie, you can call me Rogue, everyone does."  
  
He stared at her cloth covered hand with a confused look, not understanding.  
  
"It has nothing to do with you," she told him. "I just can't really touch anyone without hurting them."  
  
Jean butted in, explaining for him. "Marie can take anyone's power or energy or memories when she touches them. It causes the person she touches to become weaker or even put into a coma."  
  
"Ohh," Tristian raised his eyebrows, fully understanding He looked back at Rogue. "That's okay."  
  
He extended his hand and shook hers, "I'm Tristian…just call me Tristian."  
  
Rogue smiled with a snort and frowned, "Tristian? That's a weird name."  
  
He let go of her hand with a smile. "So is Rogue."  
  
She nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear again. "Okay, ya win. No more questions on the names."  
  
"Rogue's your codename or something?" he asked in wonderment.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. "Do you have one?"  
  
Jean saw the darkness creep back into his eyes, giving him that haunted look again. He swallowed and it almost looked painful. "Yeah I do." His fingers started to tap the can again, he was going back into his head.  
  
Jean reached across the counter and touched his hand. His fingers stopped and he looked at her. Her green eyes held sympathy and warmth, comfort. He must have seen it because the darkness drifted away from behind his eyes, the light returning. He smiled and she could almost read the thank you in them.  
  
Rogue sensed his discomfort with it. "Ya don't have to tell me. I can wait 'till you're ready."  
  
He nodded. "Thanks. I just need to get comfortable here first, around people." He glanced a both of them, eyes flickering back and forth. "How many people are here anyways."  
  
"A lot," Rogue answered. "There are a lot of students here and only a few adults."  
  
"Over three hundred students," Jean answered. "And eight or so adults."  
  
Tristian fidgeted a bit in his seat running a hand through his dark hair. "I don't do real great around a lot of people…not anymore at least."  
  
"Don't worry about it, "Your room's up top, away from most of the kids. The only ones you'll be close to up there are probably, Rogue, Bobby and John. And my rooms right down the hall from the one you're getting."  
  
He seemed to relax knowing he'd be close to people he knew, "I can work with that."  
  
~~~~~~~~*************  
  
R&R PLEASE. 


	7. Hiding

A/N: Okay I'm on a roll with this story. Glad you enjoy it. It'll get more interesting I promise  
  
~~~~~~*******  
  
Chapter 7- Hiding  
  
The glass door opened and they all looked to see John and Bobby standing there, nearly completely dry. They glared at Rogue and she just gave them her innocent smile.  
  
"Good one, Marie," John nodded, "Really good. Took us awhile to get out of there."  
  
"That's what ya get," Rogue told them with a laugh.  
  
"How did you boys get out of there?" Jean asked curiously.  
  
"We argued for about ten minutes on who would boost who out. Neither of us trusted each other, thinking the other would split. So I ended up trusting John and boosted him up and out and he pulled me out," Bobby told her.  
  
John pointed at Bobby. "He's heavy, took me a while."  
  
"I'm not heavy."  
  
"Well then your damn stair idea bruised me to the point you felt heavy," he said, cracking his neck with his hand, flexing his aching shoulder.  
  
"Hey it would have worked if you didn't keep pulling me off when you fell."  
  
"Those things were slippery, I couldn't keep my balance you-"  
  
Rogue cleared her throat interrupting the two. They turned their heads to look at her. She smiled. "Sorry to interrupt your amusing argument, but we got a new person." She gestured at Tristian with her hand.   
  
He was once again staring at them, studying them like he had Rogue. Jean bit her bottom lip, wondering how he'd react. She was sure he'd like Bobby, but John…that was another story. His attitude was a ticking time bomb, when he was mad, he was pissed beyond all recognition.   
  
Tristian smiled at them. "Hello."  
  
"Hi, welcome to Mutant Academy," Bobby extended his hand politely. "I'm Bobby Drake, also known as Iceman."  
  
"Thanks," he said. "And I'm Tristian Shadow, just Tristian."  
  
John rolled his eyes at Bobby's greeting and Jean stifled a laugh. To her surprise John extended his hand towards Tristian. "I'm John," he flicked his Zippo lighter. "Or you can call me Pyro."  
  
"I think I understand what the two of you can do," he shook John's hand then took a drink from his Pepsi.  
  
"Kind of obvious with our other names," Bobby told him then looked over at Jean. "So do you need us to show him around?"  
  
"Not right now. I just wanted to introduce you three to Tristian. He's not going to be a student here but he'll be staying here and possibly be working with some of you in the training area. I want to get him settled in and give him a chance to rest before you show him around," Jean explained, moving to stand up.  
  
"Oh, so he'll be like a tutor?" Bobby asked.  
  
"Yes and no," Jean told them. "We'll see what he wants to do, let Tristian choose."  
  
Tristian nodded, "Sounds cool with me."  
  
Jean nodded, "Okay then. He's staying on the third floor, facing the backyard, down the hall from my room."  
  
"Okay," Rogue nodded, she smiled at Tristian. "I'll see you later."  
  
"Yeah, it was nice meeting you three," Tristian gave a nod, tossing his soda can in the trash and leaving with Jean.  
  
The trio watched him leave and Rogue spoke. "I like him. He seems nice."  
  
"Yeah, he does," John agreed.   
  
Bobby nodded, agreeing with them all. "He seems like he's hiding something though. Not anything really bad, but still hiding something."  
  
"He just met us for crying out loud," Rogue looked at her boyfriend.  
  
"Yeah, I know…we'll see what happens."  
  
"Until then," John patted his shoulder. "I'm going to take a shower."  
  
"Not before I do," his roommate said, shoving him and running ahead.  
  
"Hey!" John yelled, taking off after him. "That's cheating."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. They were never going to grow up. She sighed and walked to her room, deciding a shower was best and later on she'd go visit Tristian.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please keep reviewing. I need to know how I'm doing. Thanxs!!  
  
Beezer 


	8. Tension

A/N: Okay, next chapter. My computers a little messed up so I can't make long chapter, only 4 or 5 pages max on Word. So just bare with me as it goes. I got a while to go before it picks up any kind of pace.   
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tristian and the Trimutant theory.  
  
Pairing: Still B/R, a little hinted L/Je  
  
~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Chapter 8 – Feelings and Tension  
  
Tristian followed the red head down the massive empty hallway, looking around at the polished wooden floor and walls. The place looked to elegant to be a school. The well furnished furniture was well kept and no mess was in sight. Normally students would cause a muddle. But this place was clean, he'd be lucky to find a piece of dust.   
  
She pressed something on the wall to his left and the wall slid open, revealing an elevator that was pure white. She stepped inside and he took a cautious step in, looking around the white room.  
  
"It's okay, Tristian," she reassured him, gesturing him inside with her hand. "Nothing's going to hurt you."  
  
He took one last look around stepped inside, feeling antsy still. He stood near Jean as the elevator went up.  
  
"Sorry, last time I was in this thing I was dragged in by visor boy then thrown in a room for half the day," he told her.  
  
She put a hand on his shoulder. "I can't apologize enough for what Scott did. It was wrong…he's been a little…aggressive lately."  
  
He could see it in her eyes, her untold truth. There was more to Jean than he was seeing and her green eyes gave it away. He could see hurt mixed with confusion and bewilderment when she talked about Scott. There was another story there.   
  
"It's okay," he said, able to see she didn't want to discuss it just yet. He could understand. There were things about him he just didn't want to talk about, not yet anyways. He didn't really know Jean Grey but he liked her.   
  
He liked her from the moment she walked into that stuffy little room. She brought a radiance with her, a warm feeling that seemed to wash away any bit of cold he felt. Her smile alone could light an empty stadium and the sparkle in her eyes would put the brightest stars to shame. How she could have such a hurt, dark look in her eyes that mirrored his own, he didn't know. But someday he might.  
  
The door opened and she stepped off, he followed behind her. "It's not okay what he did," she shook her head, turning the corner and walking down another hall. "He should know better."  
  
"Gee, the way you're talkin' I take it you're discussing Scott," Logan said, coming out of his room just as they turned the corner.   
  
Tristian looked at the burly man. He scanned him, trying to get a feeling off him as he had with all the others. With Rogue he could feel her sweet, attentive side. Bobby was the honor and leadership stroke that caught him as nice enough and John, well besides for his brash attitude and quick temper, he seemed like a trustworthy kid who's been through enough in his past, reminded him of himself.  
  
The man in front of him was similar. He was stubborn, that was for sure, and cautious as he should be. But he was missing something, Tristian couldn't be sure, but it felt like part of him was missing. He shook the feeling away and focused on picking up a vibe. So many things swept around him, different strands of feelings that were all balled up in an enigmatic way. He was volatile in personality and especially temper, a ticking bomb, easy to explode. Nothing seemed threatening about the guy. He could be liked.  
  
Jean smiled at Logan, "Speaking of not okay."   
  
Tristian looked at Jean and saw something different in her eyes from the way she looked at the other man. Completely different from the way it was with Scott. It wasn't so dark, but bright. The hurt wasn't there either. But other things were. Like want, and guilt and confusion, still. She tensed up a bit, as if guarding herself reluctantly.  
  
Logan's head stayed still but his eyes moved, "I'm not sure I know you," he looked back at Jean. "But I think I now know what you were in such a hurry about, red."  
  
She sighed, turning to Tristian. "This is a…friend of mine. He's an X-Men. I think you'd get along with him as well."  
  
Logan held out a calloused hand. Tristian shook it, feeling the rough skin and strong grip, unusually strong. "Names Logan."  
  
"Tristian, nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here, so you're the new mutant."  
  
"Yeah," he nodded his head, rubbing at his temples. He was starting to get a headache. Too much in one day, he was going on overload and overload wasn't good, especially in his case. When he overloaded in a day and his head ached, well it wasn't worse than what happened when he was pissed off. All he wanted was to sleep for about six hours at the least, sleep off all the tension that was building. He cracked his knuckles trying to get rid of the cramped feeling in them before he let loose with his power in front of people he actually liked.   
  
"I'm going to show Tristian to his room," Jean pointed down the hall, about four doors down as if sensing the rise in him.  
  
"I'll wait for you, we need to talk anyways," Logan told her. He gave a nod at Tristian. "See you 'round."  
  
"Yeah, see ya," he followed Jean and she took a key from her pocket, unlocking the door. She handed him the key and opened the door, letting him in.   
  
The room was big, bigger than anything he ever stated in and definitely better than what he had been in downstairs. The carpet was a deep royal blue, an oriental carpet lay at the end of king sized bed covering the floor. The bed was in the center of the room, headboard against the wall. Deep blue comforters that matched the floor lay across the made bed and a field of puffy white pillows lay against the headboard and seemed o beckon him to sleep. His body felt heavier as he stood there and the events of the day and night seemed to hit him at once.   
  
"Is there anything else you need?" Jean asked as he put the key on the nightstand near the bed and laid down, unable to take it anymore.   
  
"No I think I'm good," he mumbled, closing his eyes as he moved into a comfortable position on his side.  
  
"Alright," Jean nodded, pointing around the room. "Well the bathroom's over there. The T.V. gets satellite so you have a variety to choose from. Your window faces the backyard which is the best view you can get and-"  
  
Her words died as she looked back at Tristian. He was sound asleep, his breathing even and deep. She smiled. He was exhausted and she felt pity for him, he'd been through too much in less than a day and she doubted he had any sleep in the last 24 hours.   
  
She untied his shoes, removing them gently. She got them off and he turned over in his sleep with a sigh. Jean glanced over at the extra blanket that sat in the chair across the room. Without so much as a hint of concentration from her, it floated across the room, she grabbed it as it approached her and splayed it open pulling it across Tristian, tucking it around his shoulders.   
  
He looked eerily handsome when he slept. Something not many men could pull off, but this trimutant could. She ran her fingers through his dark hair and turned, leaving the room, preparing for her talk with Logan.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****************  
  
R&R PLEASE!!!! Give me any ideas or comments. Anything, I appreciate all of it. 


	9. Cerulean Thought

A/N: This story is really starting to slow down on the review scale. I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. But I promise the pace will start to pick up. It actually starts in this chapter so PLEASE continue reading and reviewing. I really appreciate it.  
  
Chapter 9 - Cerulean Thoughts   
  
Jean closed the door behind her and sighed, leaning against the heavy wooden frame. Her auburn hair fell forward, shielding her face as her green eyes stared into the fine polished wooden flooring, before closing delicately to think.   
  
The mystery of Tristian was eating at her. She hated having it right in front of her, beckoning her to come and follow, but being tied down from going. The answer to him was right in front of her but she couldn't see it, like looking through a foggy window and not quite being able to observe what was inside, just behind the glass. She had to be patient, she had to wait to find out. In time, he'd tell her. She knew he would, but he needed to be with himself right now.  
  
Jean had felt his tension building around Logan, but not because of the man. Because of his own fatigue. His mind was having trouble sorting too many things at once and it built up on him, piling one after the other with no break in-between. It was starting to get to him, heightening his stress. With it she felt something else. Something that wasn't tension or fatigue or stress for that matter, it was power. Clear and crisp, thick and heavy, raw and real. It closed in around and buzzed through her skin, absorbing into her body like a cool mist that left her gasping involuntarily. She never felt anything like it, nothing that powerful in her life. Tristian was the real deal. He was powerful beyond all comprehension, maybe more so than he knew or wanted to find out.   
  
He knew though. The look in his eyes when his power was brought up told her the truth without uttering a sound. No one could have such a hurt and darkened look without having been through some sort of trauma in the past. He knew what he was capable of. The thing that excited her and scared her all at once was knowing she would find out soon too, they all would. That little build up of tensioned power she had felt was nothing, though it was a current delight to her own senses.  
  
Logan had felt it, not as much, but enough. She had seen the look in his eyes and saw him tense with rejection towards it, denying it access into his own body and blood. But she felt the majority of the wave, having the Phoenix's power did that to her, almost made her crave and feed off it, but she deprived the hunger, reducing it to nothing with her on abilities though she sensed it rise in him, filling him like a glass and she knew if it got too full, it'd spill out and that wouldn't be good from a trimutant. It would be like a tsunami, causing nothing but destruction in its path.  
  
Tristian was one she would take responsibility for. Everyone else was too afraid of him. Xavier was frightened by his increasing power, too caught up in the thought he would become too strong to control, that his powers would exceed his own. He was used to being the one in command of the school, losing that was beyond all thought and someone stronger than he was a steadily growing nightmare, more so with Tristian now.   
  
Ororo didn't have to verbalize her fear of the young man. She had a hard enough time not fearing St. John and his abilities to manipulate fire along with his short circuit temper and malicious smile that held the fiery glint in his eyes, sparking the smoke in them. With both of them, her friend was terrified and she knew nothing of Tristian's power. Only that he was a trimutant. That word alone sent shivers down Storm's spine, knowing there was something more powerful in the mansion that could take over whenever he pleased, bend his will over the entire school. The last thing Storm wanted was to become a servant to a dominant power and be forced to obey his will.  
  
Scott…he didn't show it. He was a rock and passive that way, never giving away anything that could be used against him. Tristian could be. Or at least the way he felt about Tristian. He, just as the others, feared what Tristian was capable of. Ever since he blocked the Professor from his mind and gave him quite a headache did he fear the mutant. Or maybe it was when Tristian went so quietly with them onto the jet, no commotion, no dispute, just utter compatibility and regulation. That had to be when the fear started to grip Scott. It was the first thing she picked up, the first scent of fear from him.   
  
Tristian scared him because of his quietness and the fact that maybe, just maybe he'd lose his leadership to the younger man. It was the only thing Scott had. His leadership over the X-Men and his place at the school as the regulator of all. He trained the students, he worked on the X-Jet, and he commanded the missions and organized the operations. It was his job. He was the strongest, the most reliable, the boy scout, and now he wasn't the strongest adult mutant, he wasn't the best at training. It was a threat to his pride and he wouldn't lose it, not even to Logan and he'd be damned if he lost it to Tristian.   
  
She didn't fear him though. Not one ounce or gram of fear resided in her. She knew just as much as they did about him, even more possibly, but still there was no fear. He should frighten her, she knew he should, but he didn't. Maybe that was why he trusted her so much, because she didn't fear him for what he was. He seemed too gentle to ever hurt her. She could viably say that she could hand him a knife and turn her back on him and trust him not to stab her with it.   
  
And the trio, Bobby, Rogue, and John, they seemed to like him and not fear him at all. But they didn't know what he was yet and she wasn't sure if their feelings would change towards him and they'd turn just as the others did. She doubted John would. He'd more than likely embrace the fact that there was someone as dark, even darker, than he when it came to power. Rogue and Bobby she couldn't be sure of. She only hoped they'd understand him and give him a chance as they did with John even after the teenager came back.  
  
Coming back brought up more perplexed and muddled memories for the doctor. She still wasn't sure about her own return. All she knew was that ten months ago she was back in the school, back with her memories, back with her family. The last thing she recalled was lifting the jet and then the mental exhaustion and strain hitting her. She let go of the heavy wall of water behind her and let it take her in a giant comforting sweep. She could remember thinking of Scott and his sweet smile and comforting arms, the way she fit so perfectly against him. Logan and the passionate kiss they shared, her feelings for him burning in her with a new fire. And then…nothing. The darkness had swept over her then and the memory after that was waking in bed nearly 2 months later. Everyone relieved and ecstatic to have her back.   
  
Memories of the Phoenix were still present then just as they were now. It was part of her, she could feel it inside, swimming inside her, delicately trudging the edges of her skin. Not wanting out, just lurking and teasing.   
  
John was there when she awoke, back at the school. As far as anyone told her she owed her life to him. Ororo let spill that Magneto had gotten his hands on her, found her after the dam burst and she was washed away. He tracked her down and brought her back to his hideout. John had recognized her, watching her delicate frame float in the water filled tanks, an air mask keeping her alive along with other wires and gadgets. Apparently the teen felt so accountable he managed to contact the Xavier and tell him where he was and what he knew. He risked all to save her, Jean knew that. But she kept it as a silent secret between them. It helped him keep his reputation as a bad ass and helped her keep a secret. A silent bond so to speak.  
  
She let go of those memories, not wanting to try and remember anything more from the past two months she missed and forgot. She had Tristian to consider and assist for the time being along with her own personal tribulations.   
  
"What are you doing here?" a voice from down the hall spoke. It wasn't directed towards Jean though.  
  
"I have every right to speak to her as you do," another voice spoke, apparently she missed part of the conversation as it was slowly rising to aggressiveness.   
  
"Like hell you do," the other hissed and she heard the first sound of skin on skin, a fist hitting a face.  
  
Jean opened her eyes and jerked her head up, looking down the hallway to watch the fight break out.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW. THE MORE REVIEWS THE MORE MOTIVATIONS I GET, THE SOONER I WRITE NEW CHAPTERS, LOL!!!!  
  
BEEZER 


	10. Civil Battles

A/N: Thank you for the reviews. My comp. Will only allow me to upload so many pages per document so some of these are kinda short. Bear with me here.  
  
Chapter 10 – Civil Battles  
  
It wasn't a surprise to see Scott hit Logan in the face. He'd been wanting to for a long time, so why did it shock her? Her eyes widened as she saw his fist connect with Logan's face. His head jerked to the side, body turning with it. She caught the look in Logan's eyes, saw the beast within him suddenly rise to the surface as his anger flared. With an animal like roar, Logan hit Scott back only to have Scott suspect it and ram into him, knocking them both to the floor, sending them rolling for power over the other.  
  
Jean felt her anger rise as well, at both of them. She pushed off the door and hurried down the hall, breathing deeply to sooth herself but not having it work at all. She lifted her hand and in a sweeping gesture both men were pulled apart by her force of will, set in a standing position on their feet. Scott struggled against her hold and she found it pathetic for him to think he could break loose. Logan just stood, knowing he was know match for her enhanced being.   
  
"Let go of me, Jean," Scott demanded.  
  
She swiveled her head around glaring at him with amber eyes, her anger having awaked the Phoenix within. His face fell and his mouth dropped a little before closing. He remained silent and she smiled, glad to be the dominant one at last, to have them in her hold unable to do anything about it. It was a power hunger more demanding than all else.  
  
"Jean," the voice spoke softly to her and she turned her head in anger, eyes still holding their arrogant appeal. Her smile faded as she met his cool brown gaze, looking at her so concernedly. "Jean, are you alright?"  
  
She blinked, the amber melting from her eyes as the Phoenix went back inside her. She nodded her head. "Yeah, I'm fine now Logan."  
  
He nodded, relieved to see the color back in her eyes. "Just making sure."  
  
Jean took a deep breath, releasing her hold on them. "Now that you two are calm, maybe someone can explain just exactly what's going on here. So far it looks like childish acts to me."  
  
"Logan started it," Scott pointed at him.  
  
Logan frowned taking a step forward. "What? How the hell can you say I started this, bub?"  
  
"You started this the minute you walked back into this school a year ago. Everything was fine until you came back!" Scott hissed, not yelling but holding enough anger that his words stung with the same amount of impact.   
  
That was a lie actually, Jean thought. Things were different between her and Scott even before Logan came back. They changed the moment she met him but she couldn't tell him that, either of them.   
  
"Listen here you little-"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Jean shouted, silencing them both with a wave of her hand. "Apparently, you two think this is some kind of game and I'm some kind of prize. You fight over me as if I was a toy, but I'm a human being, not some doll you can pull around and fight over. The choice is mine to make and so far both of you are acting too much like children. Maybe we should send you to class and have you share rooms like the others do. I teach a class, I don't need any more kids to take care of. Now if you two can grow up and act like civilized adults then maybe this will be easier on us all."  
  
She let go of her hold on them and they both remained surprisingly silent. She ran a hand trough her hair, her fingers gliding through it easily. "I'm going to my room now…I have papers to grade. If you two want to fight I won't stop you…I'm sick of being in-between all this. I have things to do, I'll see you both around."  
  
She turned on her heels, going back the direction she came from only pausing once outside Tristian's door to scan the room. He was sound asleep and for once her own exhaustion was sinking in. Sleep sounded rather enjoyable at the moment. After she finished grading, she'd take a hot bath and go to sleep. If the two wanted to kill themselves it was up to them.  
  
~~~~~~~******************  
  
R&R PLEASE!!! 


	11. Alone

A/n: I'M N A ROLLWIT THIS. HOPE U LIKE!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********************  
  
Chapter 11  
  
She opened her door, going inside and sitting at her desk where the papers were neatly stacked. She sat down in the office chair and sighed, slipping on her reading glasses and switching on the lamp. She kicked her shoes off under the desk and grabbed her red pen, marking corrections in the papers as she read them, finding errors and wrong wording.   
  
Jean wasn't the least bit startled when a voice spoke from behind her. "We need to talk."  
  
"Do we really?" she asked, not bothering to turn around.  
  
"You know we do, Jean. Stop pretending we don't. Stop pretending nothing is wrong," Scott said, stepping beside her, leaning over the desk.   
  
"Maybe because nothing is wrong," she told him, marking at the papers, stacking the corrected ones in a separate pile.   
  
He removed the pen from her hand, plucking it from her fingers. "Bullshit, Jean. We need to talk."  
  
She let out a deep breath and looked up at him, removing her glasses and setting them on the papers. "So talk Scott."  
  
"What's wrong Jean?"  
  
"Didn't I already voice my opinion out in the hallway when you two were pumbling each other in the hallway?"  
  
He crossed the room, sitting on the edge of her bed a few feet away from her. He stared down at his hands. "What happened to us? Where did we go wrong?"  
  
She shook her head, honestly not knowing the answer. "I'm not sure, Scott. Things changed after I came back here, you know that as well as I do…nothing was the same."  
  
"Did something happen before that that sparked all this?" he asked her, his voice carrying the hurt. He looked up at her. His mouth a grim line pulled tight.  
  
Jean thought back to the kiss she and Logan had shared. The feel of his mouth on hers, his hands around her waist, both of them exploring each others mouths. She swallowed the feelings it stirred, pressing them back to where they came from. She hadn't told Scott, nor did she plan on it.  
  
"We just changed Scott. It's hard to get back the feelings I once had when I'm not even sure of my feelings now," she told him. "I know I loved you. I still do, but…" her eyes lingered around the room.  
  
"You love him too," Scott finished and Jean's eyes moved back to his, unable to say anything. He had finished her sentence without her having to utter the words.   
  
He nodded with a sigh and stood up, rubbing his palms on the top of his jeans. "I thought so. I just didn't want to believe it, but you are choosing between us."  
  
"Scott not now, I have too much to do," Jean shook her head. "Its why the Professor gave me the responsibility of looking after Tristian. He knew what I was going through and knew I needed a break. Time to clear my head."  
  
"Tristian?" Scott frowned.  
  
She glared at hi. He didn't even bother to find out the mutants name. "The mutant you so freely chucked around the school for the past 24 hours."  
  
"The Trimutant?" he said the words as if it were a disease.  
  
"Yes, Scott, him. His name is Tristian, use it. He's a nice boy, great personality."  
  
"I don't like him much," he told her blankly.  
  
"You don't like anything you fear. You are such a hypocrite," she shook her head, rubbing her eyes with one hand.  
  
"How am I a hypocrite?" he crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"Because you treat him the way we never want to be treated by humanity. You fear him because he's different from you therefore you take your fear out on him just like they do to us," she explained, telling the truth.  
  
He had no comeback for that one.  
  
She smiled, counting points. "If you'd excuse me, Scott. I got work to do." She slid her glasses back on and turned around in her chair, opening her red pen.  
  
"I love you, Jean,…I always have and I always will. Maybe when your head is cleared you'll remember you loved me too." He left her room closing the door behind him.  
  
Jean had tears in her eyes. She did love Scott, but the only problem was she loved Logan too. She didn't know what she was going to do. Her heart was torn between two men she cared for and she didn't know how to make p her mind. She removed her glasses, burying her face in her hands and crying out her frustrations, finding it the only way to release her stress. For the first time, she admitted she was truly alone.  
  
~~~~~*************  
  
Poor Jean, who will she choose? Even I'm not sure yet….  
  
R&R with comments, ideas, anything. I love the input  
  
Beezer 


	12. Unlikely Encounter

A/N: Lets just cut straight to the chapter. Hope you enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Chapter 12 – Unlikely Encounter  
  
Tristian awoke, forgetting where he was at first, not recognizing the large expansive room. The red headed doctor entered his mind, memories of her emerald eyes and quirky smile that only rose partially, as if she was trying to hide it, the smell of lavender that lingered around her. She had brought him into the room, past the burly man named Logan and three teenagers, Rogue, Bobby, and John if he was correct.  
  
He sat up in the comfy bed, pulling the blankets aside. He stretched listening to his back crack and his bones pop. Scratching his head he went into the bathroom, turning the nozzle on hot and grabbing a towel off the shelf. He glanced around the room, spotting a change of clothes. He grabbed them and pictures of Jean filled her mind. She had left them for him. Black pants that were exactly his size and a white t-shirt and undershirt with a clean pair of boxers and socks. He smiled. She was good at guessing his size, then again she was a psychic, but he didn't feel her enter his head.  
  
Shrugging he stripped his clothes off and took a quick shower, letting the hot water beat down across his body. He toweled off quickly and changed, running his fingers through his wet hair, spiking it. He slipped on his shoes and glanced at the clock and his eyes widened. 6:00 a.m. He slept for over twelve hours. He never slept that much before but he never felt this rejuvenated before. He felt great, like he could collapse a building with a wave of his hand. Off course he wouldn't but he felt he could.   
  
Tristian crept quietly to the door, opening it and peeking out. No one was out the entire place was silent. He stepped out of the room, closing the door behind him and went down the hall, feeling that people were asleep behind the closed doors. He pushed the trigger on the wall and it opened. He studied the switches, hitting the one with the B on it. The elevator jerked and took him down, stopping and opening.   
  
He walked out, glancing around the extremely bright hallways, feet stepping onto tiled floor instead of wood or carpet like upstairs. He'd been down here before, more or less being dragged into the cramped room, but he'd been down here before.   
  
He looked down both ends of the hallway before deciding to go left, he'd already been right. His pace slowed as he glanced around, peeking into the few rooms he passed. Some were labs belonging to Jean and medical rooms, others appeared to be dressing centers, carrying leather suits with X's on them. He easily spotted Jean's; it had her scent written all over it. The newer and smaller ones belonged to the trio he had met yesterday. And he could tell which one was Scott's, it lingered with his dark aura.   
  
His fingers traced Jean's and he could sense all her feelings, her confusion. Images of Scott and Logan filled his mind, she was stuck between them, torn. No wonder it was so awkward when she was around them.   
  
"Hey," a voice behind him spoke, low and gruff.  
  
He jumped and spun around, hands clenched. His slowly darkening eyes met that of Logan's. The man was leaning in the doorway with a smile. Tristian relaxed sensing he didn't want a fight, his eyes blue once more.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare ya, kid,' Logan chuckled. "You just seemed lost."  
  
He nodded, "I guess you can say that. I was looking around, couldn't get back to sleep."  
  
"Back to sleep," he chuckled. "You damn near slept twelve hours."  
  
"I know," he nodded, hands in his pockets. "Pretty cool uniforms you got. A little too tight for my liking though."  
  
"Tell me about it," he snorted, cracking his knuckles.  
  
Tristian smiled. "X stands for X-Men right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's right," Logan glanced at him. "Why don't you come with me? I'm heading to the gym anyways."  
  
"Workout sounds good to me," he said, walking with the older man.  
  
"So, you're Tristian," Logan spoke as they walked. "You're the one that has Scott in suck a damn fit that his heads farther up his ass than usual."  
  
Tristian chuckled. "I take it I'm not the only one that doesn't like him."  
  
"I fucking hate him," he growled, then looked apologetic. "Sorry for my language."  
  
"I'm not a kid, it doesn't bother me," he shrugged it off as Logan opened the door to the massive gym, equipped with every type of workout device possible, including a boxing ring and a floor matted area for fighting. Logan nudged him, gesturing him to follow to the men's locker. He gave him and empty locker in the back area to change. Tristian put on a pair of sweats and stripped off his shirt, leaving the undershirt on he tucked his necklace under his shirt, hiding it from view.   
  
He started out on the treadmill, running two miles on it in fifteen minutes before lifting weights, feeling his muscles burn from lack of exercise. It'd been a year since he last did any of this. After that he hit the punching bags and then lifted some more weights with a few different contraptions. He stopped, getting off the bench, grabbing a bottle of water and wiping the sweat off his face with a towel. He glanced at his watch: 9:00. Good time to head upstairs and look for something to eat since his stomach was growling at him.  
  
He headed back for the men's locker room, waving at Logan to tell him where he would be. Logan nodded, going bag to the bags. Tristian took another shower, getting the sweat off then changed back into his clothes. He was leaving the gym when a shoulder knocked into his. He didn't have to look to know who it was.  
  
He looked up, meeting Scott's visor. Tristian smiled, trying to get past him, but Scott stopped him, putting his arm out.  
  
"What do you want, Scott?" Tristian asked. He was beginning to get fed up with the older mans little games. It was pissing him off, he could already feel the power starting to release itself into his blood, sparking up like electricity in his cells.  
  
"Nothing…just saying hi," he told him with his cold smile that said it was more than that.  
  
"Hi Scott," he told him. "Can I please get by?"  
  
"Sure," he moved out of his way. "Oh and Tristian…," he paused and Tristian jerked his head a little to show he was listening. "Be careful of Jean, you hurt her and I'll have no problem breaking your neck."  
  
He kept on walking out, storing his anger and energy back down. He didn't want to erupt like he used to, this was different, he was getting a clean slate and he didn't want to muck it up with an outburst. He hit the button going into the elevator and back upstairs to look around some more. So far his day started out with an encounter with Scott, couldn't get any better than that. 


	13. If Only

A/N: OKAY…I don't have much to say but enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 13 – If Only  
  
Tristian walked down the hallway, glancing around at the wooden polished walls and plants and paintings. Peeking through empty classrooms and glancing out the windows at the students who were playing around outside, happily laughing and smiling. It made him smile to know that they could actually live like this, be happy and carefree without having to worry because they were protected here, away from humanity and its harshness.   
  
If only he knew of this place when he was younger…he wouldn't be in the mess he was in now. He wouldn't have gotten mixed up in the stuff he did. He could live a normal life with Bonnie and be as happy as they were. Full of life and hope instead of cold and dead inside, what little hope remained he stored in a bottle shielding it from everyone else.  
  
He twirled the silver ring on his middle finger absently as he usually did when his thoughts turned to her. Things would have been different, but it was too late for the "what ifs" and "would haves". There was no going back, no undoing what had been done. The past was behind him and he hoped it stayed there.  
  
"Vat are ju doing 'ere?"   
  
Tristian spun around, caught off guard for the second time that morning. The blue man stood in front of him a few feet away, his tail swinging back and forth behind him in a graceful manner. His face serious, but the fear resided in those yellow spheres. He knew about Tristian, only people that knew of him had that look in their eyes, the fear of what he could do.   
  
If only they knew the rest…  
  
"I was just looking around," he told him, hoping he wouldn't start disliking the German as much as he did Scott. "I had nothing else to do."  
  
"Vhy don't ju go somewhere else?"  
  
Tristian rolled his eyes, "Look, Kurt, I was just walking around. I'm not doing anything wrong okay. I'm not going to go crazy if that's what you think."  
  
"No, I don't zink zhat," he shook his head speaking too quickly.  
  
"Weren't you?" he raised a dark eyebrow. "Because so far everyone else has except for a handful of chosen few who I can name on one hand. You of all people should know what it feels like to be looked at like a freak, like you're dangerous. You look like a guy who's had it that way all their life."  
  
Kurt's face fell a bit into understanding. Tristian hit the cord, showing the mutant exactly how it felt by using his own memories against him. Kurt nodded his head, lowering it down. "I knov vat it veels like to be veared by zem all. I am zrully sorry if I offended ju."  
  
He waved it off, "No problem Kurt."  
  
"Tristian," a voice beckoned from behind him.  
  
He turned around, seeing Rogue. She smiled waving and quickened her pace. She patted his shoulder when she got close enough. "We tried to come by and see ya last night. But you're a heavy sleeper."  
  
"I was tired," he told her.  
  
"Hope you're not anymore," she glanced at Kurt. "Hey Kurt, you givin' Tristian a hard time."  
  
He shook his head smiling. "No Vrogue. I'll ve on my vay now." He tilted his head. "Good zay." He disappeared in a cloud of smoke with a puff sound.   
  
Rogue smiled at him, grabbing his hand. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry."  
  
"Actually, now that you mention it I am."  
  
"Come with me then," she said dragging him with her. Tristian smiled, the day was already looking up.  
  
She led him down a few hallways and into the massive kitchen he had been in the other day except it was full with some more kids.   
  
Bobby joined them, gesturing around the stove area. "We got a problem."  
  
"What?" Rogue asked with a frown, holding Tristian's hand in her own gloved one.   
  
Bobby opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by someone talking behind him. "Awe come on Kitty! It is not that hard to make toast."  
  
Rogue slouched her shoulders, "Oh no," she groaned. "Please tell me Kitty ain't cookin' this morning."  
  
"I'm afraid so," Pyro said, joining them, flicking his lighter in his hands. "And I thought I was good at burning things," he let out a snort. "Kitty's a pro."  
  
Rogue turned her head to Tristian. "When Kitty cooks it's a disaster. The poor thing can burn Pop Tarts I swear by it."  
  
John nodded, running a hand through his hair. "That's for sure."  
  
"When Peter cooks," Bobby pointed to the burly boy whose shirt seemed to barely cover his bulging muscles, "you think you died and went to Heaven. When Kitty cooks," pointing to the girl who was blowing at the fire from the toaster. "you think you were in hell or eating prison food sounds better." Someone grabbed the fire extinguisher and put out the flames.   
  
Tristian only chuckled. "What do you say I buy you guy's breakfast? Least I can do."  
  
"Shit, don't have to ask me twice," John grinned.  
  
Bobby glared at him for his language. "That sounds nice of you, but you don't have to."  
  
"I insist," he patted his chest. "Let's just go up to my room and I'll grab my wallet and then ask Jean for a set of keys." They nodded following him out of the disaster zone and up to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
R& R THANXS! 


	14. Faded Love

A/N: More and more about Tristian is revealed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 14 – Faded Love  
  
Their eyes widened at the size of his room, unable to believe the expanse or the quality of it, jealousy driving through every molecule of their bodies.  
  
"This is about three times bigger than our rooms, and your beds are way bigger," Bobby gapped.  
  
"You have a TV!" Pyro exclaimed, plopping down into a seat, turning it on. "Damn, we don't get TV's in our rooms. We have to fight downstairs for who gets to watch what"  
  
Rogue stumbled into the bathroom. "Ya have bathtubs that can fit three in here. I'm lucky to fit in the one I share with Siryn."  
  
Tristian smiled and shook his head, opening the nightstand drawer and retrieving his wallet. He opened it up, counting his money. It was all there, he closed it when something caught his eye and he slowly opened it back up. The corner of a picture was sticking out of the side slot. He gently pulled it out.  
  
It was faded, worn out but the picture of the girl itself was still clearly visible. Her long flowing red hair spilled down the back of her head in a crimson fall, in natural wavy cirls, pinned with a clip to keep it in place but two strands fell in her face as always, framing her forest green eyes. Her round face was bright and glowing, cheeks a bright pink, teeth gleaming white with her heart stopping grin. She was wearing a baby blue top that she had chosen to match his eyes, and a pair of dark jeans that were torn at the knees. Her necklace dangling in front of her shirt on a dainty white gold chain, a small emerald encrypted in more white gold hung on the end, dangling gently as light reflected off it. The sun peeked in behind her, casting a hallow around he, causing her to glow like the angel she was.   
  
He remembered taking that picture of Bonnie that day. Almost two years ago, when everything in their lives seemed perfect. He smiled at the memory of her, touching the necklace that was hidden behind his shirt.  
  
"Oh my God! You have satellite television."  
  
Tristian blinked shaking his head, chuckling a bit at John.  
  
"Pretty girl, who is she?" Rogue asked, peeking over his shoulder on tip toe.  
  
Tristian tucked the picture back into his wallet and shoved it into his back pocket before she could get a through look. "You ready?" he asked, changing the subject.  
  
Rogue nodded. "Yeah I am, but we're gonna have to pry John away from your TV."  
  
Bobby grabbed John's elbow, pulling him from the chair, "Come on, pal. Let's go."  
  
"But Six Feet Under is on I haven't been able to watch it for a week. And look," he pressed the button the remote switching to another channel. "The Korn concert. Come on I can't miss this."  
  
Rogue pressed the off button the TV. "Yes ya can. Let's go."  
  
Bobby hulled John to his feet, taking the remote from him and setting it on the bed. Pyro just stared at the TV. "Just ten minutes, please."  
  
"You can watch it later," Tristian told him. "Feel free to use my TV when I'm not busy."  
  
"Okay," he grumbled, jerking his arm from Bobby's grip.   
  
"Alright, tell you what. You three just wait here," Tristian told them. "Matter of fact let John watch TV until I come back. I'm just gonna go tell Jean."  
  
No sooner did the words spill from his mouth was John back in his room, parked in a chair in front of his TV. Bobby rolled his eyes going in the room after him. Rogue smiled and looked at Tristian.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked, hand lingering against the door frame.   
  
He nodded his head. "Yeah I'm fine."  
  
She nodded her head in a bobbing gesture, pursuing her lips. "If you ever want to talk, Tristian…you can trust me."  
  
He gave her a half smile, "Thanks Marie…I'm going to go tell Jean. Be back in a minute." She watched him go down the hall, liking him more and more by the minute. But she couldn't help but to wonder why he wouldn't tell her about the girl in the picture. She went back into the room, puzzling over it while watching TV with John and Bobby.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
OoooOoo, its getting interesting finally. R&R, tell me what you think 


	15. Jeanie and Trist

A/N: This is gonna get good real soon. I love it when ideas piece together so easily.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 15- Jeanie and Trist  
  
He turned on his heels, gliding to her door and rapping against it with his knuckles. He heard shuffling inside, papers being put away and the sound of her feet on the carpet. The lock clicked, the door cracked open and he saw one green eye peer at him before it opened fully.   
  
"Tristian, hi, what's up?" she asked, brushing a strand of hair from her face as it was up in a messy bun.  
  
"Nothing much," he shrugged, looking her over. She appeared to still be in her pajamas. The baggy shirt baring one shoulder and the bottoms a little too long. He smiled, she looked cute that way. "I was just taking the three out to breakfast…or lunch in this case and I was wondering if I could borrow a car seeing as how a jet might be a little…well conspicuous."  
  
She chuckled and he saw the sorrow in her eyes drain. She'd been crying, he could tell. "Sure," a set of keys floated behind her and up to him. He picked them out of the air.  
  
"Thanks, now do me a favor," he told her, leaning against the door way.  
  
"What's that?" she asked tilting her head to the side.  
  
"Get ready."  
  
"Why?" she frowned, forehead creasing.  
  
"Cause you're going with us," he told her.  
  
"Tristian, I can't," she shook her head looking at the floor.  
  
"Yeah you can. It'll be good for you to get out. I never really lived in this area so it'd be good for me too. I lived in New York and D.C. always the crowded areas. So come on, it should be fun."  
  
She smiled, "Give me five minutes…come in."  
  
He came in, hands in his pockets while she went into the bathroom. Her room was identical to his except for it being mostly a deep maroon and crimson color instead of royal blue. On a desk near the window were a stack of papers freshly graded, her red pen lay on its side, uncapped.  
  
He picked up some of the papers, rifling through, laughing at some of the answers that seemed ridiculous.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Tristian looked up, at her, smiling. She was wearing a grayish color V neck shirt with a black duster and a pair of black jeans. Her red hair combed and fanned out. It was amazing how she could get ready so fast and make it look good. Most girls' he knew took an hour or two to get ready and look as nice as she did in five minutes.  
  
He gestured at the paper in his hand, "I see some people didn't even bother to read the book." He looked at the paper in his hands. "To Kill a Mockingbird was about different ways to kill a mockingbird," he laughed, putting the papers back on her desk. "That's great, very creative; they should at least get credit for that."  
  
"I gave them a few points and a week to read the book and hand in a new report," she jerked her head to the door. "Now come on, Trist, I'm sure the others don't want to be kept waiting."  
  
He raised his eyebrows at the sudden change of name. "What? You calling me by nicknames suddenly?"  
  
She gave him a small smile, a light brush rising to her cheeks. "I'm sorry."  
  
"No," he stepped next to her, looking down on her since he was three inches taller. "I like it," he smiled and it actually reached his sky blue eyes, causing them to glow. Jean could see the happiness reflect in them for the first time since she met him and what she bet was the first time in a long time. "It means you're comfortable around me, that you trust me and look at me as a friend…I haven't had that in a long time. Means a lot to me…Jeanie."  
  
She chuckled, "I like to look at my friends like family. I don't seem to have much of it nowadays."  
  
"Join the club," he frowned at her a little. "Not to be rude, but how old are you anyways?"  
  
"Twenty-eight," she answered truthfully.  
  
"Damn," he mumbled, opening her bedroom door. "You're two years older than me."  
  
She did the math in her mind, "No, I'm five years older."  
  
"Yeah, about my age, I lied. I'm twenty-six. Don't ask why I lied, I don't even know but I won't lie anymore."  
  
She nodded her head, "I'm still older."  
  
He smiled, "Not always a bad thing. Let's go," he shut the door behind them. "It's going to be a pain in the ass to pry John from the TV."  
  
"Oh no," she groaned. "He found out you have satellite."  
  
Tristian chuckled, putting his arm around her shoulders. "That he did, Jeanie, that he did." For the first time in years, he realized, as he walked with Jean and had three friends in his room, he was truly happy with people who accepted him and nothing would ever take that away from him again. He wouldn't let it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
R&R NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON!!  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU'RE THINKING SO FAR, I LOVE THE INPUT. IF YOU HAVE ANY QUESTIONS ASK. I'LL EMAIL YOU THE ANSWERS A.S.A.P. OR EMAIL THEM TO ME AT MdNightBeezr314@aol.com 


	16. Reflection of the Past

A/n: I promised interesting things…lets get the ball rolling. Oh and like I said, my computer wont let me upload long chapters cuz the sites messed up, so this is 1 chapter spilt into two parts  
  
Chapter 16- Reflection of the Past  
  
With Jean's telekinetic strength and Tristian's promises of watching the shows later, they were able to drag a reluctant Pyro from the TV set and into the car where Tristian drove and Jean sat shot gun since the teenagers couldn't make up their minds without resuming to violence.  
  
They ate at a small restaurant near the busty mall. Rogue finished eating and sat with her chin in her hand staring at across the street longingly, sighing occasionally to make her point. Like a normal teenage girl, she loved the mall like a second home and was unable to visit it due to her differences and having to be heavily covered up, especially in a crowded area where bumping into people was expected.   
  
Tristian took a drink from his soda, finishing it off. He glanced at Jean, crunching on a piece of ice.  
  
She read his look without even touching his mind. She smiled back, taking one last bite of her hamburger and wiping her mouth with her napkin. "Rogue, do you want to go to the mall?"  
  
Rogue jerked up, hands on the table top. "What makes you say that? Did ya read my mind or something?"  
  
John lifted his head off the table where it had been since he was done eating. He desperately wanted to get back to the school and watch TV. "It doesn't take a mind reader to know that that's what you wanted."  
  
A blush rose in her cheeks and she glanced around sheepishly. "Was I that obvious?"  
  
"Yes," the all said together.  
  
Rogue blushed brighter, it rising up her neck. Bobby put his arm around her shoulders, pulling her closer to him. "I love it when you blush like that." He kissed the top of her head, it was what he was reduced to doing since he couldn't touch her. They hadn't worked out all the glitches yet.  
  
Tristian noticed and raised his eyebrows in curiosity, his mind spinning with ideas. First thing was first though. "Alright, Rogue. You can go to the mall. We'll all go with you."  
  
She squealed with glee and stood up, heading to the car while Tristian paid.   
  
"That's nice of you," Jean said.   
  
He turned his head towards her, "I like these three. Like I said, it's been awhile since I had friends I could trust."  
  
"They don't know everything yet do they?" she asked. She looked at the ground and he could tell she was ashamed of the question.  
  
"No, not yet. But I don't think it'll matter to them."  
  
"That's funny," her eyes met his. "Neither did I."  
  
He gave her a smile and took his change, shoving it into his wallet. He put his arm around her shoulders guiding her out and to the car with the awaiting teenagers. They drove across the street to the busy mall and looked around for ten minutes until John caught sight of a spot up a head. Tristian made a go for it but a car caught him off taking it.  
  
"Asshole," John growled. Bobby hit his shoulder giving him a look and John only shook his head.   
  
Tristian snickered, "We'll find another spot. No big deal." But just as he said it the car backed up moving along. With a frown he took the space. Rogue jumped out of the car before he could even turn the ignition off. He opened his door and glanced at Jean. She was staring straight ahead, but the turning of her corner lips told him what she did.  
  
He shook his head and chuckled. "You're good."  
  
"He took your spot, it was justice," she said, he wasn't sure if she was telling him that or herself. He only got out of the car and locked it behind them, following after Rogue and the other two as they turned first into Anchor Blue then into Hot Topic.   
  
Tristian glanced around at some of the clothes and settled on buying a couple pairs of pants from Anchor blue and a few shirts from both the stores, not to mention a pair of black sun glasses. He stood inside the store with Jean who had bought herself some things from both stores, nothing too wild of course, waiting for the others to finish.  
  
"She sure does like to shop," he noted, watching Rogue bounce around, envying all the shirts and pants, unable to make up her mind on what else she wanted.  
  
"It's the age," Jean told him with a nod.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," he agreed. "So…how are things going?"  
  
"Good," she said blankly.  
  
He looked at her, giving her a serious face. He wanted to know what was going on inside her, he wanted to help her.   
  
She sighed, "I don't want to discuss it, Tristian."  
  
She said his name fully and the tone was a warning one, telling him not to push. But he never listened, why start now? "I'm serious, Jean. What's up? You can talk to me."  
  
She waited a minute. Her eyes out of focus as she thought it over. He waited a full minute, watching her as people walked into the store, brushing past them. She stood silent and he thought she decided to ignore him. He pressed too hard. But she reached for his hand, holding it and giving him a squeeze. "I know, Trist…but I don't want to talk about it right now." She looked into his eyes and he could see the hurt, the hurt of speaking of it. Whatever it was, it was hard for her. "I want to talk about it as much as you want to talk about your past…someday I will…but not yet."  
  
He nodded, fully understanding what it was like not wanting to talk about something so painful to think of, to reminisce on. Something you wanted to throw away forever, but unable to get rid of. It always came back to haunt you no matter what you did to stop it. Until you confronted it…it would never go away.  
  
He brought her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles gently. "Okay, Jeanie. I get it…whenever you're ready I'm right here."  
  
"And whenever you're ready, I'm here too."  
  
He nodded taking that into consideration. He opened his mouth to speak when a chill ran up his spine causing him to tremble. He froze, his body aware of something he yet wasn't. He jerked his head to the left, staring out the display window, looking for something.   
  
He caught it, or them. The young blonde girl. Her hair cut short. Blue hip huggers covered her legs with a pair of Vans on her feet. She wore a pink mid riff that displayed the ring in her belly button and flaunted her flat stomach. She looked innocent and average that way. But the dark red head next to her did not. Her hair was a deep blood red, down to the middle of her back in a long braid. Her deep green eyes put all emeralds to glow, they were a broken shattered green, anything but perfect. Her skin was tanned deeply, ragged scars lined her upper arm across her shoulder blade, and clearly visible due to the black tank top she wore. Her blue pants were faded worn and washed one too many times. In her hands she shuffled a deck of tarot cards restlessly from one hand to the other.  
  
He swallowed hard. Neither of the young women were sweet or innocent. Tabitha, the blonde, did it to attract men, but she was as lethal as they came, wearing mostly baggy pants and tight tops when she wasn't flirting outside the premises of the place she worked. Tarot, the red head, was always looking lethal. She was stubborn and self willed. What they were doing here was a mystery to him? They couldn't have found him, they didn't look like they were hunting for him. He couldn't take the chance though. Not with risking Jean and the others.   
  
"Tristian?" Jean shook him. He blinked, looking back at her worried face. Apparently she'd been calling him for a long time. "Tristian, what's wrong dammit tell me?"  
  
He took a breath, glancing back at Tarot and Tabitha. "We need to get out of here, now Jean."  
  
"But why?"  
  
He put his hands on her arms, looking directly into her eyes. "I can't explain, not now. But you need to get John, Rogue, and Bobby out or you're all in danger if you're seen with me."  
  
"Tristian I –"  
  
He put a finger to her lips, hushing her. "I can't explain, just do as I say. Take the car and leave. I'll make my way back."  
  
"I'm not going without you," she was serious, he could tell by the stubborn will in her eyes. She wasn't going to leave him behind unless she was dragged out and the teens were no match.   
  
He let out a sigh, rubbing his eyes. "Alright. I'll leave first, wait ten minutes and go to the car, pick me up in five minutes after you leave."  
  
"How will I know where to find you?"  
  
He gave her a lopsided grin. "You can find me, Jeanie. I know you can, just feel for me." He put her hand over his heart for a moment. "Feel for this." She looked into his eyes, searching for an answer she couldn't find and he wouldn't let her know. Not while there was too much at risk.  
  
He patted her cheek. "Show time."  
  
R&R PLEASE!! I LOVE TO KNOW ALL YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS  
  
BEEZER 


	17. Tarot's Cards

A/N: Here's where it starts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 17 – Tarot Cards  
  
Tristian spared one last look out the window. Tabitha and Tarot were across the way. He took a deep breath, remaining calm and walked out, hoping Jean would follow his league. He couldn't take a chance and look over his shoulder. Not without taking a risk and their lives weren't worth it. He darted past a store and didn't bother to glance. They saw him, or at least they thought they did and that was what he wanted.   
  
He parted through the crowds, hearing them behind him, having difficulty getting through. By now Jean should be going out the other way. It was going to work. He opened the glass door stepping out.   
  
Tristian smiled to himself, reaching into his bag and putting on his sunglasses. He stepped across the asphalt, watching for cars and waited. Tarot and Tabitha came out, looking around. Just as he hoped a truck was coming by, getting ready to pass in front of him. Tarot patted Tabitha's arm and pointed.  
  
They gasped and he saw Tarot reach for a card. Tabitha tried to stop her, there were too many people. He spared a glance at them turning his head and saw Tabitha's eyes widen as she thought it was him. The truck passed by and in those quick seconds Tristian dissolved into shadow, his body trailing up the side of the truck, hovering a few centimeters above it, riding with it until it turned the corner. He climbed the building then, floating up and over it, making sure he was clear on the other side and no one could see him before materializing.   
  
He stepped out and heard a honk. Turning his head he saw Jean sitting behind the wheel of the car, the others in the back. He opened the car door and put his bag on the floor, with a sigh he closed his door.  
  
Jean only stared at him, her face passive but her eyes questioning. ~What's going on?~  
  
He heard her message. "We'll talk about it tonight," he told her, staring out the window as they headed back to the mansion. His plan had worked, all he had to do was hope the big boss never found him or they'd all be in danger.  
  
~~~***  
  
"God, those shoes are hideous," Tabitha gagged, staring at the pink tennis shoes in the window.  
  
"With the way you're dressed why should you care?" Tarot asked, bored out of her skull as she shifted her cards from one hand to the other.  
  
Tabitha rolled her eyes, "I told you I wear this shit for attention. I like messing with guys minds and blowing them up afterward." She grinned, forming a small metal ball in her hand that glowed, ready to explode. She clenched her hand around it letting it mold back into her.   
  
Tarot tisked, "Whatever let's-"  
  
Her eyes widened as she watched a dark haired guy walk towards the exit. She hit Tabitha's arm hard.  
  
"Oww what the fuck was that for?" she asked angrily rubbing her arm.   
  
Tarot jerked her head in the direction. "Lookie what I see."  
  
Tabitha looked and gasped. "Holy shit…is that who I think it is?"  
  
"Might be," Tarot grinned, walking after him. The crowds became thicker then and they had to jostle heir way through, glancing over heads to see if he was still around.   
  
"This way," Tabitha said having seen him exit out the glass door.  
  
They stepped out, pausing and glancing around the parking lot, searching through the people. Tarot patted her arm pointing. It looked a hell of a lot like him, from the dark hair to fit frame.  
  
Tarot took a card from her deck, having to check with them before she did anything. She pulled the Death card. The figure clad in black. With a smile she pulled another card, hearing it frizzle as it filled with power.  
  
"No," Tabitha grabbed her wrist. "She'll kill us if you do it."  
  
"Get off me," Tarot shoved her and they both watched the truck roll by blocking him from view. He was gone when it came back.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Tarot yelled throwing the card. It caused a car to explode and people screamed as she threw the Page of Fire card. Tabitha cursed under her breath dragging Tarot to their car. She shoved her in and started the car, sending it screeching out of there.  
  
"What the hell were you thinking?" Tabitha asked her as they pulled onto the freeway.  
  
Tarot crossed her arms over chest. "I was pissed off."  
  
"Yeah, now the boss is going to be pissed. We got nothin to give them. Shit they ain't going to like this and you just made it worse."  
  
"Relax," Tarot said. "He had the Death card. Can't be a bad thing for us."  
  
Tabitha only wished she could believe her when she said it represented his death. Tristian was a dangerous person, she didn't like him. The Death card could resemble other things besides what Tarot thought. Could be their own death for all she knew.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
HOPE YOU LIKED IT. R&R PLEASE!! 


	18. Frost

A/N: Okay none of these characters are mine believe it or not. They belong to Marvel. But enjoy either way and be kind, R&R!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Chapter 18  
  
Tabitha opened one of the glass doors to the thirty-story building. Her boss worked here at the law firm, but Tabitha wasn't a lawyer, she worked her bosses other jobs. Their boss was owner of the law firm, got to sit in the "big chair" as she liked to put it.  
  
Tabitha hurriedly dragged Tarot into the elevator taking it to the top and saying nothing to Tarot, there were too many cameras to take the chance. Once it stopped she pulled Tarot out, the older girl used at her but she ignored it, wanting to explain the explosion of the card before her boss found out. She shuddered at the thought of being taken to the basement. She never seen what went on in there never had the courage, but she heard as she stood outside the door, heard the bone chilling screams that made her blood freeze in her veins and circulate the other direction until black dots danced in her vision and she thought her heart would escape her chest.   
  
Tarot broke out of her grip opening the heavy wooden door. Tabitha bit her lip, they were supposed to knock first, everyone was suppose to knock unless they were favored. Tabitha and especially Tarot were not favored, chosen to be part of the group, but hardly loved by their boss.   
  
Before she knew what was happening the door flew open to the point she thought it would fly off its hinge and a powerful force threw them in, causing them to land in a heap on the floor in front of the mahogany desk.   
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?" the voice yelled from behind the desk.  
  
Tabitha opened her mouth to speak but no matter how tough she considered herself to be she wasn't tough enough to talk back and risk the basement.  
  
"Chill boss," Tarot said, standing to her feet, brushing off her pants as if it were nothing. Tabitha was a little slower, moving more cautiously.  
  
"Chill? You want me to chill?" she seethed, slamming her hand onto the desk.  
  
Tabitha winced at the sound. "She made a mistake…we thought we saw Tristian."  
  
Her bosses face seemed to relax, the blue eyes dimming from the fire that had been held in them only moments before. "Tristian…are you sure?"  
  
"Not completely, we didn't get a good enough look at the guy. He disappeared before we could see."  
  
She rubbed her temple with two fingers. "You're telling me you thought you saw Tristian but you aren't sure you saw him. So Tarot used her cards and caused a public disruption because of what could have been Tristian."  
  
Tabitha wanted to say no, but she was on target and why wouldn't she be, she was a mind reader with the power to kill in a heartbeat. All she had to do was squeeze that right nerve and…Tabitha shook the thought from her mind. It wasn't hers. Her boss put it there with a cold smile on her face she knew it was true. "Well Tabitha?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," she nodded.  
  
Her blue eyes flickered to Tarot. "Is that true Tarot? Or was it something more? Did you lose your temper and blow out with cards like you did last time when I sent Gambit and Tabitha out on a mission, you became pissed and blew stuff up…that was what…a week ago? You told me it wouldn't happen again, just like you did the time before that at the amusement park and the time before that at the mall or the traffic accident you caused, causing me many explanations and a chunk of money. If this comes back to me…," she leaned her head in her hands, getting a bigger headache.  
  
"So I lost control, no one got hurt, big deal. You get upset over stupid shit," she told her.  
  
Her hand clenched, "That's true, Tarot because you are stupid shit. I am getting tired of putting up with you."  
  
"Did you just call me shit?" Tarot asked defensively, tensing herself. "You know what, you're nothing but a bitch and I'm sick of your little griup, you're a pain in my ass."  
  
"And you're giving me a headache by annoying me," she said and the whole room tensed at her words, except for Tarot.  
  
"Good, because you know what. I pulled the Death card and that can only mean one thing," Tarot said. "And that's that Tristian will die today."  
  
Emma Frost smiled from behind her desk, moving a strand of blonde hair from her flawless face. "You're cards are only partially right, Tarot."  
  
"Huh?" she frowned.  
  
"Someone will die today," she raised her blue eyes up. "But it won't be Tristian." Her power flickered and Tarot gasped, grabbing her head as she sunk to her knees. Tabitha stepped back until she bumped into Remy who watched in horror as Tarot withered on the ground, in an unbearable amount of pain. A small cry escaped her throat as it was all she could manage, the pain cutting off her lungs.   
  
Emma stood in front of her, "I'm not going to kill you though, Tarot. That's not my job."   
  
She bent down and reached out, turning over one of the cards. It showed a creature surrounded in shadows, only its eyes could be seen, glowing in the shadow that surrounded it; the Dark card. "That's his job." She tapped a manicured nail on the card.  
  
She touched Tarot's face. "I warned you not to piss me off…not to annoy me…you don't listen." She brought her eyes up, looking at the tall mutant, his skin whiter with a tinge of purple to it on parts of him. His yellow eyes flicked to her. "Pick her up Caliban." She stood to her feet as Caliban squatted down picking Tarot up with much ease.   
  
"It's his time to eat," she brushed her hand in the air, the door opened. She looked at the rest. "Stay here, I'll be back and we can discuss things after we're a member short. I take it this is a lesson to you all." She turned her head to Caliban, touching his arm. "Come with me, we're taking a trip to the basement."  
  
She left the room, the door closing behind her.   
  
Remy patted Tabitha's arm. "You okay, cher?"  
  
Tabitha nodded, her tough girl shield back up. "Yeah, I'm cool. I never liked the bitch much anyways," she took a seat in a cushioned chair. "She got on my nerves."  
  
Remy sat next to her on another chair, shuffling his playing cards. His dark eyes staring at her, the irises glowing red. "She got on everyone's nerve."  
  
"Just like Layla had," Cortez snorted.  
  
"And Tom," Cane added, reading through a magazine.  
  
"Don't forget all the people that worked here she didn't like," Stryfe put in. His human hand rubbing his metal robotic arm.   
  
"'S long as I don't get on her nerve," Gambit shrugged, his eyes flicked back to Tabitha. "So…was it Tristian?"  
  
She shrugged, "Don't know. Could have been," she rubbed her head. "Like I said, we only got a glance."  
  
"But if it is him?" Cane raised his eyebrows.  
  
Tabitha nodded, "Then we're in trouble." 


	19. Sealed Deal

A/N: OHHH I PROMISE THIS WE'LL GET MORE INTERSTING  
  
Chapter 19- SEALED UNDER THE STARS  
  
Tristian sat one leg drawn up to his chest the other straight out, staring out the window at the night sky. The stars twinkled like diamonds in the velvet clearness. It had been awhile since he could actually see them clearly without clouds or fog blocking his view.   
  
He leaned his head against the cool glass, letting out a deep breath. It had been a long day. Luckily for him Tabitha and Tarot hardly saw him and everyone ended up safe. But he couldn't help the ball of anxiety that held fast in his stomach. They'd tell Emma, he was positive of that. But if Emma would follow through with a thought and not a fact he wasn't sure. Frost was a very on target kid of woman. She didn't do anything without scooping it all out first.   
  
But now she new that it was possible that he was still out there and near enough for that matter. She'd want him, more than ever now that she knew important facts that he tried so hard to keep hidden from her. She'd want him for leaving and want him for power. It was all Emma ever wanted, complete and total power. What better way to get it than through him?  
  
A knock on his door knocked him from his thoughts. He could smell the scent of lavender, Jean was on the other side of the door. "Come in."  
  
The door opened and Jean came in closing the door behind her. She took a couple of steps and paused, folding her arms over her chest and glancing around uncertainly.   
  
"Let me guess," he sighed. "You want to know."  
  
She stood near him. "It'd be nice to know exactly what went on this afternoon at the mall. You looked like you saw a ghost"  
  
He snickered a bit. "Yeah, you can say that."  
  
"Tristian it's not funny. I want to know what's going on?"  
  
He swallowed. He couldn't tell her. Sure she accepted him being a trimutant, but Emma was another story. "I can't Jean."  
  
"Trist," her voice was soft and sincere. "I'm not going to hate you or be scared of you if that's what you think. I don't care. I just want to know. I hate being lost in the dark all the time. I've been in the dark too long to be put back in it." Tears brimmed her eyes. "It's been a year since I've been able to see things clearly and I would like to know a straight answer from someone around here for a change…please tell me."  
  
She grabbed his hand and held it in her own, crouching next to him as he sat by the window. He reached his fingers out, brushing a tear from her cheek. He smiled gently. "Let's go outside and talk. I like looking at the stars."  
  
"Okay," Jean moved to stand up, but Tristian's grip caused her to stay.   
  
"I got a better way," he smiled. "Do you trust me?"  
  
She looked into his eyes, seeing nothing harmful there. "Of course."  
  
Tristian leaned forward, whispering to her gently, "Don't be scared."   
  
He held her hand, letting the shadow swallow them, turning them to darkness with it. He led her up into the vent and outside, up to the roof and materialized them both on the roof.  
  
Jean gasped for air, feeling like she just ran a mile and had energy to spare. "Wow! That was amazing," she rubbed her arms. "I could feel the power…it was…"  
  
"Tingly," he grinned.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded with a laugh, running her hands through her hair. "Does it always feel like that?"  
  
"No," he shook his head. "Sometimes you just feel light. But I put a little extra into it for you, thought you might like that."  
  
"I did. It was different," she nodded with a smile still, she couldn't wipe it from her face. The energy from the shadow shift still buzzed through her, causing her adrenaline to pump madly.  
  
She took a calming breath, regulating her heartbeat. "Okay," she sighed. "Tell me."  
  
He leaned back on his hands, looking at the stars as she watched him. She could see the words forming in his eyes, trying to decipher where to start.   
  
"Aren't they beautiful?" he asked.  
  
She looked up, watching the stars gleam and glitter. "Yeah…yeah they are."  
  
A smile crossed his face, "Me and Bonnie used to sit up on the roof and watch the stars every night. We watched every meteor shower there was. Counted shooting stars, created pictures, you name it, we did it…I haven't looked at the stars in so long," he whispered, his eyes becoming glassy with unshed tears.   
  
This was a different type of pain, Jean noticed. It wasn't a physical hurt but an emotional and spiritual one. She knew enough about those to understand how great the pain actually was. It was a pain that no pill or bandage could take away. It bled when it wanted to, it tore at you from the inside until you screamed for it to stop. That type of pain never disappeared, only laid latent, waiting for its next strike.   
  
Jean reached over, taking his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together. "It's okay, Trist. It's good to remember, to look back no matter how much it hurts."  
  
He sniffled, not letting the tears fall. "Sometimes it is…sometimes it isn't. Sometimes the past holds a danger greater than all else and its dangerous to look back…then again sometimes it follows you like a shadow, never really leaving and it won't go away no matter how fast you run you can never run fast enough, because it always lays right behind you."  
  
She sat next to him, watching him carefully. He turned his head from the stars to her. "I had nothing to do with them today. They weren't looking for me, just the wrong place at the wrong time."  
  
"Who are they?" she asked. She wanted nothing more then to help him, to get him through whatever was haunting him. That way she was helping someone instead letting her own ghosts eat at her.  
  
"Tarot and Tabitha," he said, eyes flicking back to the stars.  
  
"Tarot and Tabitha," she tested the names of the two girls but got no recollection in her mind. She didn't know who they were but common sense told her they were trouble. "Who are they?"  
  
"Mutants," he said simply. "Tabitha was the blonde girl and Tarot was the red headed bitch."  
  
"What can they do?" she asked curious as to what they were capable of in case they were to come against them.  
  
"Tabitha can create balls of energy no bigger than a marble but with the force to blow up a room. She can create bombs pretty much. Tarot carries around a set of tarot cards that she uses constantly. She can bring forth the power of the card, like fire or Knight of Swords. She especially likes her element cards though which was the cause of the fire at the mall."  
  
"Is that why they're dangerous? Is that why you were so scared of them?" she questioned. So far she couldn't see a possible threat linking them against Tristian. He could take them out without so much as breaking a sweat.   
  
"No…it's not them I fear…not them I fear at all," his eyes flickered back to her and he turned his body to her. "It's their boss I fear a little. Jean you have to promise me that you won't mention this to anyone. Promise me."  
  
She gripped his hand, hearing the fear in his voice. But it wasn't fear for himself but for her and the others. "Okay," she whispered. "I promise."  
  
He nodded and swallowed hard. "I'll take your word for it." He licked his lips nervously, glancing around to make sure no one was around. He wasn't taking any chances. His eyes flickered back to her. "I wasn't such a nice person two years ago. I'll make it short. I hung with a girl who was a mutant. I worked for her. She was the strongest mutant there was…or so she thought until I came along. Her team of mutants is nothing but the best who she personally chooses. All who work for her do what she says because they know what will happen if they don't or what will happen if they step out of line with her. She's vicious, Jean. She kills with a smile on her face and a song in her heart and she doesn't care, at least about nothing but power. Bottom line, she wants me back because I left."  
  
Jean blinked. She still wasn't quite understanding it all just yet. "Why does she want? Does she want you to work for her?"  
  
He shook his head with a sad laugh, "No…she wants me for power and nothing more." His eyes found hers again. "You know my blood is power…she wants it more than anything and she'll do anything to get it," he touched her cheek with his other hand. "Even hurt the ones I care about."  
  
Jean was barely breathing as she sat there with him, staring into his sky blue eyes. The hurt swimming beneath them. She wanted so badly to take all his pain away, to see him smile and laugh again. She only knew him for a few days and was already feeling close to him in such a short time period. He took away all her worries, she wanted to do the same for him.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere," she told him. "I won't let her have you back."  
  
"Jean, it's not that simple. Emma is stronger than you. She'll hurt you to get to me," he said, stroking her cheek. "It's why I couldn't let them see you. She can make no ties that way. She'll find me and take me instead of you. I'd rather have it that way then lose you."  
  
She smiled, "You'll never lose me, Trist. I'm stronger than you think. I trust you'll protect me and I promise I will do everything I can to see to it that she never hurts you."  
  
Jean leaned forward, going on a whim. She closed her eyes just as her lips pressed against Tristian's own, feeling the warmth of his mouth on hers. His body tensed at first but relaxed into it, his hand cupping the back of her head. A shiver ran down her spine as he responded to her.   
  
She pulled away before it became too serious, just enough to look into his eyes, search his face but he was still enraptured by the kiss, looking at her with shock and acceptance.  
  
She took a deep breath, inhaling his cologne, clinging to the scent and whispering, "You have my word."  
  
8  
  
DIDN'T I TELL YOU THIS WOULD GET INTERESTING. R&R ID LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK NOW 


	20. Serendipity

A/N: Okay, sorry it took so long. I just got out of school and I've been really busy. But here's a new chapter. Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tristian, that's it.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Rogue did a back kick, knocking the dummy over before flipping forwards and using the wall to leap off of and kick the other in the face. She stood back up, surveying her work. Six of the machine dummies lay strewn across the floor. She smiled at Tristian who stood in the far of corner, arms folded across his chest.   
  
He gave her a smile and brought his hands up, clapping them together a few times. "Good work. Looks like you were paying attention after all when I taught you how to fight."   
  
"I'm not John or Bobby," she teased.  
  
He chuckled. "No you're not. John failed his combat test and Bobby ended up using his freezing skills. The dummies got the best of them in other words."  
  
"You taught us for two weeks and they can't get down the basic. Maybe it's because they have a better gift and think that it doesn't matter. They'll neve' need to find."  
  
"But you learned and you use it," he countered.  
  
"Of course I did," she nodded, taking a few deep breaths to steady her heart beat. "When ya have powers like mine it's all ya can do to defend yaself." A sad smile crossed her face then. He had no idea what it was like for her never to be able to touch someone else. The simplest things like hugging or touching skin were impossible for her.  
  
He nodded his head. "I'm sure it is hard for you," he pushed off the wall with his foot walking slowly towards her. Rogue stood frozen as he got closer. "Not being able to touch anyone has to be hard."  
  
Tristian stood just in front of her now, Rogue was holding her breath without knowing it. She reminded herself to breath and took a slow draw in. "Have you ever tried?"  
  
She brought her eyes down and nodded, "Yeah, I have." She swallowed. "A couple years ago, before I came here, I had a boyfriend."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I kissed him," she told him. "And it put him in a coma…I can still feel him inside my head." She touched her temple. "They're all there. Everyone I've ever touched or tried to."  
  
"And Bobby?" he asked.  
  
She nodded, "A while ago. It didn't hurt him as much, but it weakened him enough. I had to touch John once cause he was out of control."  
  
Tristian nodded. "Anything since?"  
  
She shook her head. "I can't be intimate with anyone."  
  
Tristian sighed, rubbing his eyes and dropping his hand back to his side. "Never say can't, Rogue. Because you can."  
  
She frowned. "What?"  
  
"You can, Rogue,' he looked into her eyes. " All you have to do is gain control of your powers and will them to do as you want." He brought his hand up touching her cheek. "All you have to do is try."  
  
Rogue jerked back on reaction, waiting for the overwhelming sensation of thoughts and memories to fill her head. But it didn't come, none of it came. She could only feel his hand touching her cheek, smooth and warm against her skin. Rogue relaxed, confused by it all. She slowly brought her hand up, touching his hand making sure it was real. It was. She could feel him, touch him.  
  
She let out a gasp and reached her hand up touching his face. He smiled at her. "See."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"I'm blocking your powers from reaching me, but you can do this too. You can touch with control, it's not as hard as you may think."  
  
"I-I can do this,' she asked.  
  
He removed his hand. "Yeah, I'll teach you if you like?"  
  
"Of course," she said excited. "more than anything I want to be able to touch Bobby, to touch anyone and be rid of these gloves."  
  
"Alright," he nodded. "I'll teach you, starting tomorrow morning." He jerked his head to the locker rooms. "Why don't you go clean up and find you friends? I'm sure they'd love to hear about your success."  
  
She nodded and left, leaving Tristian alone in the room. Once she was gone, Tristian cleaned up, moving everything back into place. Rogue was definitely improving in the combat field of things. The bigger conquest was going to be vectoring her power. Time was a definite factor with it and Bobby and John were going to have a count of endless headaches from being her test dummy. But with practice, he was sure she could do it. She'd gain control of her power so she could gain control of her love and life.  
  
He took a seat on the bench against the wall, leaning forward, hands on his thighs. If only it were that easy for himself. John, Bobby and Rogue knew he was a trimutant now, they just didn't know what he was capable of. In two weeks he'd gained friends as well as enemies, meaning Scott. The mutant had a serious disliking to him still. Tristian only wondered if he knew about the kiss he'd shared with Jean on the roof two weeks ago.  
  
He smiled at the memory. The kiss had been innocent enough but it held a hunger deeper than anything they knew. It was the mystery of what could happen if they pursued it any further. Nothing had happened since the two weeks they kissed. They continued their friendship like nothing happened, but both knew, both of them felt it, they just feared it and ignored it. Too afraid of what could happen.  
  
Every time Tristian got close enough, he backed away. He liked her, he truly did, but with Frost out there somewhere, he didn't want to take a chance of history repeating itself. Even though he hadn't seen so much as a fleck of them the chance was still there and so was the danger. He wouldn't risk her. He couldn't. The thought of losing Jean or any of the others tore at him from the inside. He wouldn't take the chance.   
  
A hand touched his shoulder and he turned his head to the side, already have guessing who it was next to him.   
  
"Hey," her green eyes glowed as she said the simple word.  
  
"Hey," he told her with a little smile, folding his hands together, leaning forward still.  
  
"So how did it go?" she asked, eyes flicking to the training equipment.  
  
Tristian snorted, "Bobby and Pyro failed, I think they depend too much on their power to care for combat skills and Marie, as I thought, passed with flying colors."  
  
"I knew she would, she's swift that way," Jean agreed.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded his head, bobbing it up and down. "I'm working on special cases with them tomorrow. I want to focus on their powers and enhancing them to their full capability."  
  
"Sounds interesting," she told him.  
  
He rubbed his face with both his hands, feeling tired and glanced at his watch. No wonder it was past eleven o'clock at night. He hadn't realized how long he had Rogue training or any of them.   
  
"Tired already?" she smiled.   
  
"Getting there," he nodded.  
  
"They tend to wear a person out," she told him with a laugh. "Try teaching a class full instead if three."  
  
He laughed, "I'll pass, thanks." He found himself staring into her eyes and couldn't pull away from the green spheres. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ears and turned his head away.   
  
"Tristian, ya coming with me," Rogue asked, stepping out of the locker room.   
  
He nodded his head, standing up. "Sure, I need to talk to John and Bobby any way." He looked back at Jean. "I'll see you tomorrow then."  
  
She nodded, "I got some papers to go grade. One of them being yours Rogue."  
  
Rogue made a face, "Gee, thanks for the anxiety. Now I'll be thinkin' bout that all night."  
  
"You did great, I'm sure," Jean assured her. She gave one last look at Tristian and left.   
  
He watched her go, letting his tension out with a sigh. Rogue grabbed his hand in her gloved one a moment later and dragged him out of the training area and up the elevator to the common room. Tristian thought of the kiss the entire way, praying and dreading it would happen again before too long.   
  
R&R PLEASE. LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! 


	21. Show & Tell

This Comp is a pain in the ass.   
  
Chapter 21- Show and Tell  
  
Tristian followed Rogue into the common room where only Bobby and John sat, watching the television at last. He imagined they'd been waiting to get their hands on the remote control since earlier that morning A few times already John used his room for television purposes while he worked out in the gym as he had been spending most his time there, spending his energy on it, although it was his physical energy instead of power energy that he was practicing and using.  
  
The two on the couch flipped the TV off, tossing the remote onto the table as they approached. John turned around as they walked in, "How'd it go?"  
  
"I passed," Rogue beamed.  
  
Bobby stood, putting his arms around her waist. "I figured as much."  
  
Tristian felt a pang of pity. He knew the two wanted to kiss at that and couldn't without putting poor Bobby in a seizure. He had to help her with this problem.  
  
"It went great," Rogue smiled and turned her head, eyes on Tristian. "We start a different type a' training tomorra."   
  
"What do you mean?" Bobby frowned.  
  
She swung her head back to hi, giddy with glee. "Tristian is goin' to teach me how to control my power so I can touch without hurting."  
  
Bobby flicked his eyes up to him. "You can do that?"  
  
He nodded, "Yes, I can do that."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Mainly with the power I have in me. I mean, she could do it on her own. But with me there, it'll speed up the process," he told him, leaning against the end of the couch. "Of course you'll have to play guinea pig to this and risk a few headaches."  
  
"I'll do it," he said quickly. "Anything to help her."  
  
He smiled, "Okay then. Tomorrow it is."  
  
John stood from the couch, lighter in hand. "Your power allows you to do that?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded, watching John. Curiosity flowed in his eyes, tensing him, putting up his shield.  
  
John pursued his lips, "You never really told us what you could do?"  
  
"You never really asked and I never bothered telling you or anyone for that matter."  
  
"Except Dr. Grey," he smiled, flicking his lighter.  
  
Tristian tensed and he could feel Bobby and Rogue grow anxious. "Nothing to do with you John, stay out of it."  
  
He shrugged smugly, "I couldn't give a rats ass. All I want are other answers."  
  
Tristian rubbed his eyes. He should have seen this coming. John was more than likely to ask sooner than later. He had that kind of nature where he didn't care what you thought of him or that he didn't care what he said might have an effect. He took risks, pushed buttons to the limit.  
  
"So what can you do?" John asked him, continuing to flick his Zippo lighter, open, close, open, close.  
  
Tristian glanced at the lighter, eyes fixed on it, figuring him out. His gaze moved up to John's face. "What can you do, John? You never showed me your power. I only know you carry a lighter and they call you Pyro. I assumed fire."  
  
"Uh-uh, I asked you first," he told him, shaking his head, leaning against the table.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes. "He won't let it go to till you tell him. It's been two weeks, it's killing him."  
  
Tristian nodded his head, rubbing his chin, then sighing, patting the top of the sofa lightly in a thinking manner. "I mostly go by Tristian as you all know by now, but I'm called Shadow Fire seventy-five percent of the time."  
  
"And the other quarter?" Rogue asked curiously, she'd been quiet since. The question took him off guard.  
  
His dark eyes flicked to her, "I don't really want to discuss that."  
  
She nodded, taking a step back, moving closer to Bobby. He sighed a laugh, eyes on the floor, "I'm not mad I just don't want to talk about, but I always seem to make people uneasy. You should see them when my eyes change."  
  
"Change?" she scrunched her face in a frown, rubbing her gloved arms, he wondered if she was having second thoughts on letting him help her develop her powers.  
  
He looked back up at her and she gasped, fighting the urge to scream. She gripped Bobby's arm and he put his arm protectively around her on reaction to the sight. His irises were silver in color instead of the normal black, making the black of his corneas glow unnaturally in a dark manner.  
  
"Wicked," John smiled, enjoying himself.   
  
Tristian blinked and it was gone. "I won't do it again, Rogue. I didn't mean to startle you, but you asked." He rubbed his eyes with his fingers. "I normally don't do that unless I'm in a fighting situation or severely pissed off."  
  
"So what can you do?" John asked, shifting his weight to the other foot.  
  
"I just told you," Tristian told him, sighing.  
  
He shook his head. "No, you told me your name and showed your eyes. What's so special about you, that the professor and Scott are in such a tizzy? I see the way they are around you, it has to be something good. Yeah, I know you're a trimutant, but why is it such a big damn issue?"   
  
"I don't know if it's any of your business," he sighed, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning against the back of the couch.  
  
"He won't stop until you show him. He'll be more obnoxious while you teach us, too. And he won't shut up, trust me, I know. He hasn't shut up in two weeks," Bobby sighed, arm still around Rogue's waist, but with less protection, more comfort.   
  
Tristian chuckled a bit looking at John. "You sure are a determined fellow."  
  
John smiled smugly. Tristian was liking him more and more as the weeks went on. He could almost see himself in John.  
  
"Alright I'll show you why I have them in such a fit.," he held one of his hands out, palm up, the other tucked around him still. He looked at them then his eyes flicked to his hand. "I can do some things just like that," he snapped his fingers and a flame appeared, hovering in his hand an inch above his upturned palm.  
  
"You can create fire," John whispered staring memorized at the flame in awe.  
  
"Yeah, just like you can control it."  
  
He shook his head, getting out of his daze. "That's not so special."  
  
Tristian knew it was going to take everything to prove his point to this kid. "I'm a healer, too."  
  
"Like Logan?" Rogue questioned with her Southern drawl.   
  
"Kinda, but I can't heal myself, least not entirely like Logan can. But I can heal others and bring them back from the dead if they haven't been dead long."  
  
"Doesn't that hurt you?" Bobby asked with concern.  
  
Tristian face fell a little, looked saddened a bit to the three. He nodded, "Yeah it does," he shook his head. "But I can heal. Never did anything big though, but I'm good at cuts and broken bones."  
  
"Is that why they fuss so much?" of course John asked the question.   
  
Tristian let out a loud breath, "What will it take to impress you, John?"  
  
"Everything," he grinned.  
  
Tristian looked around the room. It was dark enough. The moon was already up outside and the only thing lighting the room was a lamp on the table across the room. "Alright boys and girls, this is a one time trick, watch carefully."   
  
They kept their eyes on him and he took a deep breath, letting himself go. His skin, muscle, bones, and blood all faded at once turning into darkness and he made himself float down and under the couch across the way.  
  
"Where'd he go?" he heard Rogue shriek.  
  
"I-I don't know," came John's stuttered reply, he'd impressed the boy alright. "he was there a second ago."   
  
He reformed by the lamp and flicked it off then back on. They spun around looking at him with wide eyes. He smiled. "And those are my three tricks."  
  
"How'd you do that?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I can blend into shadows. I can't do it by day, it looks too stupid and obvious to see a black cloud thing floating around, but at night…no one can see you." He walked back over to them.  
  
"You have three powers…how is that possible?" Rogue asked in awe, holding Bobby's hand now.  
  
"I'm a trimutant…it's a rare form of mutant and most trimutants are very powerful," he answered.  
  
"That's why their so into you. Now I get what a trimutant is at least," John stated.   
  
"Yeah," he nodded. He didn't want to go into it much, he knew the next question would be about where he came from, it was the last one he wanted to answer. He looked at his wrist watch, hitting the button on the side, illuminating it in a green light. "It's getting late, you three should get to bed. You got training tomorrow and I want to start some new things with you three"  
  
They nodded in agreement, starting towards the stairs. He stopped them. "I got a better idea."   
  
They frowned, he smiled. "Rogue, you holding Bobby's hand tight?"  
  
"Yeah, why."  
  
He didn't answer, only grabbed her around the waist and grabbed John by the shoulder, forcing them all to let go, fall into shadows with his thriving power. He heard a gasp from Rogue and then led the way, floating the three of them up into the vent and then out into Rogue's room. Her roommate was in the bathroom at the moment.   
  
He materialized them in the room. They all breathed deeply, not from lack of air but the element of surprise.  
  
"That was cool," Rogue smiled, after letting out a breath. "Thanks for the lift."  
  
"Anytime. Tomorrow at ten okay," he told her and she nodded, eyes flickering at Bobby and John. "You guys want a lift to your room."  
  
"Yeah," both said at once, dying to take a chance again.  
  
He laughed, "Alright let's go."  
  
Bobby gave Rogue a quick kiss on the cheek then Tristian put a hand on his shoulder and his other on John's shoulder. It was easier, they were ready for it. He floated them out from under the cracks in the door and down the hall, around the corner and into the room they shared together.  
  
Bobby smiled, putting his hand out. "Hey, thanks Tristian. I appreciate the lift."  
  
He shook his hand, glad to gain a friend. "No problem Bobby."  
  
"I'm gonna take a shower," he said, hitting John on the shoulder.  
  
He nodded, letting him take it.   
  
Tristian studied John for a moment. "It seems to me John you want to do more than control flames."  
  
John looked at him, stuffing his hands into his pockets. "What?"  
  
"You want to create fire too."  
  
"So what if I do?" he ran a hand through his hair. "I can't either way."  
  
He considered it for half a second, "What if I told you you could?"  
  
John's eyes shot up and he looked at him in disbelief, "You can do that."  
  
"I think with enough practice you can," he nodded. "How do you think I learned to do this?" he said letting a flame rise in his hand and hover. He snatched it, letting it disappear in his palm.  
  
"I want to learn," he told him eagerly.  
  
"You can't use it for bad though, Pyro," he warned him. "You can't wrong anyone."  
  
He looked at the seriousness on Tristian's face. "Okay, I won't hurt people with it if I learn."  
  
"Okay then," he nodded, satisfied with the promise. "Meet me out back tomorrow at 1. I'll be done with Rogue and Bobby by then and I'll get you started."  
  
He grinned broadly. "Okay, thanks Trist, I owe you one."  
  
"Don't thank me just yet," he told him, disappearing and going back to his own room where he materialized.   
  
He sat by the window, staring at the night sky, thinking of Bonnie and the life he lost. "Don't thank me at all." His fingers played with the emerald around his neck, imagining what life would be if things were different, if he were with Jean.  
  
R&R PLEASE! THANXS! 


	22. Flexing Powers

A/n: Okay its been awhile. But I got the next chapters and it is once more broken into 2 because of this dam website. But Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 22- Flexing Powers  
  
Tristian put his hand under Bobby's elbow and yanked the boy back to his feet for the twelfth time that morning. "Let's try that again," he said, steadying Bobby out and pointing at Rogue with the other time. "Concentrate harder Rogue. It's always hard the first time, but if you get it once it'll all come a lot easier. You got to think positively and don't be nervous, that's the key. The more nervous you are the more heightened your powers become because they sense it."  
  
Once he was sure Bobby could stand on his own two feet, he backed, standing against the wall, bracing his leg up behind him against it, watching. Rogue took a deep breath and stretched her arm out, touching Bobby's hand. Ten seconds later Bobby was back on the ground, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness.   
  
Tristian ribbed his face with one hand, letting out a deep breath noisily through his mouth. He helped Bobby back up and had Rogue try again while he watched. When it failed he let them have a break and gave the Iceman a couple of Tylenol for his headache then sat away from them why they talked on the mats and while he thought of a better approach for Rogue.  
  
"How's it goin'?" a voice spoke gruffly.  
  
Tristian turned his head sideways as Logan took a seat next to him. "Not bad…but not too great."  
  
Logan chuckled in a masculine way, "Unwinding you already."  
  
"I'm just trying to think of a new approach for this since the one I'm trying isn't working too well," he told the older man.  
  
He patted Tristian on the shoulder, "You'll think of something. The way Jean talks about you, you'll nail this."  
  
He turned his head sharply to Logan. "She talks about me?"  
  
Logan gave him a smile, eyes twinkling, "When does she not?" he snorted. "She has a lot of faith in you."  
  
"I wish others had as much," he mumbled, glancing back at Rogue and Bobby who went back to practicing.  
  
"It doesn't matter whether or not everyone likes ya…it only matters that some do. As long as some do then you haven't completely lost anything, but gained something."  
  
He nodded. "True, but many still don't like me, they either fear me, resent me, or both," he ticked them off on his fingers until three stood.  
  
"Well, look at it this way. Rogue and Bobby clearly like you. Pyro likes you and that boy hates everybody, believe me I know," Logan told him, counting each person on his own hand. "I like you, you give me no reason to not like you and most importantly, Jean likes you. She trusts you with her life, she hasn't put that much trust in anyone since she's come back. And that's saying a lot, Tristian."  
  
Logan was right. These five people trusted him knowing what he was, which was a lot more than the numbers he had in the past. They knew what he was and they trusted him… though they didn't know everything they knew enough but still liked him.  
  
"It's better to have a few true warriors then a legion of hypocrites," Logan told him.   
  
"You're right," he sighed. "Thanks for the support, Logan."  
  
"No problem," he gave a firm nod. "Now…do you want any help with Rogue cuz it don't look like Bob can take much longer over there," he pointed.  
  
Tristian turned his head to see Bobby teetering on his feet from sixteen zaps too many. He laughed standing to his feet, "Yeah, I think I might."  
  
Logan followed him over to the other two and Tristian put his hand on Bobby's shoulder. "I think you should sit down for awhile. Take a break."  
  
Bobby only nodded and plopped down on a bench, his back against the wall.  
  
"Sorry Bobby," Rogue apologized, feeling bad.  
  
He nodded. "I'll be all right, just give me a minute."  
  
"Take fifteen better yet," Tristian told him. "You've been doing this for over an hour. Let Logan take over."  
  
"What do I do?" Logan asked, removing his jacket and tossing it down on the floor.   
  
"It's simple," said Tristian. "All you do is let hr touch you," pointing at Rogue. "She doesn't hold on for long if she notices her power going through you so don't worry about a coma or anything. She won't even be able to get memories for the period she'll touch."  
  
Logan nodded. "Alright, sounds easy enough."  
  
Tristian looked at Rogue and put an arm around her shoulders. The poor girl looked impatient and distraught from trying. "Now relax Rogue. Nobody gets it on the first day. It takes time and progress to do this sort of thing. You need to relax and rid yourself of all anxiety and negative thoughts, okay? Push it all out of your mind."  
  
She nodded, letting out a deep breath. Tristian backed away, letting her go at it. She touched Logan's arm and a second later he yelped, jerking back. Rogue let out an irritated cry. "I can't do this, Tristian!"  
  
"Yes you can," he reassured her.   
  
"It's too hard," she whined, stomping her foot and running her hands through her hair.  
  
"No one said it was going to be easy," he told her, standing back. "Try again."  
  
After three more tries, Rogue was getting antsy. Tristian pulled her aside, tugging her arm. He stood in front of her and lifted her face up to look at him. "Listen to me…you have got to rid yourself of all this anxiety or you'll never get it. Push it all aside." He rubbed her shoulders. "Okay, now close your eyes."  
  
"Why?"  
  
He lifted his eyebrows. "Just do it, trust me."  
  
She obliged, closing her eyes.   
  
"Take a deep breath," he told her, rubbing her shoulders still. "Now hold it and think of all those negative thought s and all your anxiety…now let it all out," she exhaled and he could feel her relax under his hands. Her face was more slack and no longer creased with worry and anger. "I want you to think your happiest thought, now Rogue. Think of the time you were happiest….now hold it and open your eyes."  
  
Rogue opened her eyes, Tristian moved aside. "Go for it…hold your thought and go for it."  
  
He crossed his arms, one arm around his side the other touching his chin as he watched apprehensively. This had to work, if it didn't then she'd never be able to get it because she'd never be able to relax.   
  
He watched tentatively as Rogue stretched her hand out for Logan's arm. He saw Logan tense as her fingers came closer and then made contact, he jerked on reaction but stopped as nothing happened.  
  
Tristian smiled as Rogue's eyes widened and she slid her hand, gripping his forearm, nothing happened. She brought her other hand up touching his arm with both hands. Nothing happened. She let out a cry of joy and Logan laughed with her.   
  
Rogue looked past Logan at Bobby who stood up. Rogue ran to him, jumping on him pretty much. "I did it!" She brought her lips down, kissing Bobby long now that she was able to.   
  
Tristian applauded. "I told you that you could do it."  
  
Rogue slid off Bobby and turned to him, giving him a hug." Thank you."  
  
"Just remember to do what I said. Wear your gloves for just in case though," he jerked his head to the door. "I gotta go though. I got another student to teach and this is going to be a lot harder." He reached into his back pocket taking out his wallet and handing Rogue a five-dollar bill. "You and Bobby go get some ice cream or something, celebrate."  
  
She took the money and the two love birds left. Tristian smirked. Young love, he missed being like that. Being able to look at a person and love them more than you ever thought possible and know that the feeling was mutual. Those days were long gone for him and he couldn't get them back. He stared down at his wallet, the picture sticking out just a bit.   
  
He smiled, touching the faded edge of it. Long gone.   
  
"Pretty girl," Logan said.  
  
Tristian jumped. He forgot the man was still there in the room with him. He gave Logan a solemn smile and swallowed the lump that had built in his throat. "Yeah…yeah she was."  
  
Logan's eyes widened a bit, understanding immediately what he meant by 'was', and fixed on the ground. "I'm…I'm sorry."  
  
"It's okay," he sighed, tucking his wallet back in his pocket. "It happened a couple years ago."  
  
He nodded his head. "Still…I know what it's like to lose someone you love," his eyes looked up at the ceiling and then back at Tristian. "'Cept she's not dead…hurts just as much though."  
  
"Jean?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
  
"Yeah," he nodded. "Stupid, I know…but I love her…as much as I hate to admit it I know Scott loves her just as much."  
  
"She'll make her choice," Tristian told him. "She's just going through a lot."  
  
"I know, it's why I'm giving her space to breathe and think. She needs it."  
  
Tristian nodded his head. He knew Jean was having trouble with her dilemma. Personally he had no idea what she saw in Scott Summers. But he wasn't Jean and Scott only hated him. "I better get going. I got to meet with John next."  
  
"Good luck," Logan snorted, picking up his jacket.  
  
"Thanks," he said opening the door. "I'm gonna need it."  
  
R&R PLEASE. Thank You…yeah I know it got slow again, but it'll pick up real soon 


	23. Burn Out

THIS CHAPTERS SHORT BUT JUST AS GOOD.  
  
~~~~~************  
  
Chapter 23 – Burn Out  
  
Much luck was needed to teach John anything. The boy was too tense and determined to get it on the first day that Tristian was sure he'd knock himself into a coma with all the force he was putting into it. After five tries John was sweating and out of breath, Tristian imagined he had a headache bigger than the one Rogue gave Bobby.   
  
Tristian sat down next to John, looking around at the lush grasses and colorful flowers that lined the walls of the backyard. He'd found it a better idea to do John's practice outside of the school, it was safer that way.  
  
"Stop trying so hard, John, you're going to kill yourself doing that," he told the teenager.  
  
"Dammit! Why can't I get this?" he growled, opening his eyes, and leaning forward, forearms resting on his legs.  
  
"You're gift is to manipulate fire…not create it. It won't come to you as easy."  
  
"Rogue got hers first day," he snapped, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes but that's because Rogue wanted to know how to control her powers, not create new ones from what she had. What you're doing is completely different and will take time," he told him. He patted John on the back. "Let's try again."  
  
~Tristian, can I talk to you for a minute?~ a voice in his head spoke. It was Jean's.  
  
He turned his head to look behind him and saw her and Ororo standing a few yards away. He nodded his head and looked at John. "Better yet, I think we're calling it quits for today."  
  
John glanced at Jean and Storm. "You in trouble?"  
  
"No, I don't think so," he told him. "Go inside with Rogue and Bobby. I'll be with you guys in a minute."  
  
John gave one last glance at the teachers then nodded, going into the mansion.  
  
Tristian heaved a sigh and walked over to the two women. "What's up?"  
  
"How has the training been going with Bobby, Rogue, and Pyro?" Storm asked point blank.  
  
He blinked, "Uh, really well actually."  
  
"Good," Storm nodded.  
  
Jean looked at him. "We need to go talk inside. There's something we need to ask you about."   
  
Tristian followed the two women inside, wondering what this was all about. They went down into the basement area and into an office like room that had a large plexi glass window looking down onto an enormous dark room. A line of control panels stood in a corner that he imagined controlled the room below.  
  
He took a seat in one of the cushioned office chairs, wondering what this was about.   
  
Jean sighed, rubbing her eyes with one hand. "I'll make this short. We want to know if they're ready for a different kind of training."  
  
"What do you mean by 'different'?" he questioned.  
  
"It's the kind of training we had to go through in order to become X-Men. It shows we are ready for field battle against other mutants or forms of attack," Ororo filled in. "You've been training with them for over two weeks. As their trainer we want to know if they're ready for this session."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"It's called a Danger Room session," Ororo told him.  
  
"A Danger Room Session?" Tristian's eyes widened as he looked back and forth from Ororo to Jean. "Is that safe?"  
  
"Yes completely," Ororo nodded.  
  
"It doesn't sound very safe," he mumbled, slouching in the chair.  
  
"The beams will sting if they hit you, maybe render you unconscious but no lasting damage. At the most they leave red welts and only if they hit you. We're watching you from up here."  
  
Tristian stood and glanced through the glass window looking into the metal room below. He imagined a bunch of traps he couldn't see were hidden all over, robotic mechanics hiding beneath the flooring. "So you want me to take them in there?"  
  
"Yes, I think they're ready for it and so are you. Besides you're not a student, we just want to see what you're capable of."  
  
"All of us at once, or one at a time."  
  
"The three of them together and you on your own, maybe with a partner of your choice," Jean informed him.  
  
He nodded with a heavy sigh, thinking it over. Rogue had progressed really well and though Bobby and Pyro had problems with hand to hand combat their gifts were up to scale, "Alright, let them in. They're ready for it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
TOLD YOU IT WOULD GET INTERESTING SOON. R&R PLEASE 


	24. Welcome to the XMen

A/N: Let the games begin…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***********~~~~~~~~~~~~************  
  
Chapter 24- Welcome to the X-Men  
  
Rogue glanced around the dimly lit room. She'd never been in here before, never new it even existed until now and now she didn't want to be here. This wasn't her idea of a course test. She'd much rather take the written test than this. It wasn't as creepy and you couldn't hear metal equipment sliding into place in the dark.  
  
She took a step back, bumping into Bobby. Out of habit she grabbed his hand, holding it in her gloved hand for right now there was no room for happy thoughts. Only bad thoughts of what would happen when the lights came on all together and the test began.   
  
The three of them stood in a circle, their backs to the center, watching out for whatever they could. All became silent after the last gear shifted and Rogue could only hear her own heart beating in her chest and the click, click of John's lighter.  
  
The lights came on a minute later and a red light flashed, signaling them to start. Rogue counted six bots and a few lasers on the walls.  
  
"I'll go for these two bots," she called out pointing at the two closest to her. "Bobby, deal with the lasers and watch for moving floors, John take those bots over there. Go!"  
  
Rogue moved forward, flipping backwards gracefully as one of the lasers fired at her. She pushed herself high into the air on the last push off with her hands and swung her foot, kicking the head off a robot. Looking up from her crouch, she saw Bobby had already dismantled two laser shooters with ice and John set fire to the two bots on his side. She saw one of the guns swing to Pyro.  
  
"JOHN LOOK OUT!" she shouted.  
  
He turned around and the flame thrower shot at him. He put up his hand, guiding the stream of fire back into the machine, blowing it up. Rogue smiled and kicked the feet out from the other bot, causing it to fall into an open pit. So far so good.  
  
She stood to her feet then ducked at the beam of electricity that shot past her. Bobby was next to her an instant later. "I got this covered." He held out his hand, sending a stream of ice to freeze the machine.  
  
"Thanks, I owe ya one." She smiled at him, crouching over towards John.   
  
"Now what?" he asked. "Everything's dismantled.  
  
A loud booming noise sent them looking in the same direction. This was a much bigger robot. At least Thirteen feet tall, heavily equipped.   
  
"Oh boy," Bobby mumbled.  
  
"What's your plan boss?" John asked in a hurry bracing himself.  
  
Rogue didn't know. But she needed something quick. The thing swung towards them and she spotted a power box on the top of its glassy dome. "I need you two to create a distraction. I'm going up."  
  
With that, she took off running. Bobby and John must have listened cuz she could hear them shouting at the bot, running around to get its attention. She came to the pole she needed and jumped, climbing herself up it, shimming to the top. She looked over her shoulder. It was a three foot jump, she could make it. She swung herself twice before letting go, landing on top of it.  
  
Quickly, she tore off the glass top and pulled as many wires as she could, causing it to spark. She flipped off, hitting the floor and running as it fell apart. Bobby grabbed her. Throwing her down on the floor and covering her with his body.  
  
Once all the debris had fallen they looked up. John stood up, a few feet from where they were. He nodded, "I think we did a pretty good job."  
  
Rogue looked. The place was a disaster area. Parts of metal were everywhere and there were a couple of fires due to the malfunctions they caused.  
  
"Good job," Jean spoke over the intercom. "You completed your task in five minutes. I say you all passed. Welcome to the X-Men."  
  
Rogue squealed and hugged Bobby kissing him due to happy thoughts. She put her arm around John, pulling him in as well, she couldn't leave him out of their success. They won as a team and now they would be part of the team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON!!! 


	25. Warmed Up

A/N: next chapter will "heat up" I promise  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************  
  
Chapter 25- Warmed Up  
  
"You're turn," John said, entering the office like room where they had been surveyed. He looked at Tristian. "You're gonna love this thing."  
  
Tristian didn't doubt that for a second. He saw what they went through and was pretty sure he could get through it all right. It had been awhile, but he could do it on his own…hopefully. He nodded his head, glancing at Jean to find her green eyes locked on him. She gave him a smile and nodded her head.   
  
He fought the fluttering in his stomach and left the room, going down the glass elevator to the room below. He stepped out and only looked back when he heard the elevator go up, watching his only escape leave him behind,  
  
Tristian took a deep breath, glancing around the room, trying to figure out where something would come out from. The trio had done well, passed it in five minutes, but that was in a group. This was him, alone. He wasn't sure he could do this like he used to. But it was worth seeing.  
  
He glanced up at the room above and saw Jean staring down at him from the large glass window. His other friends were watching too, but Jean's eyes gave him the motivation he needed. He could see her belief in the green pearls and smiled, giving a nod and spreading his legs to balance himself out, bracing his body for anything.   
  
Tristian opened his senses, getting a broader sense of anything that tried to sneak up on him. The lights went off, and the room turned black. He heard creaking noises as things came into place, clinks as things slid from the floor.   
  
He closed his eyes gathering his energy into his entire body, pulling it from every source. He smiled, then opened them, letting loose. He felt the darkness creep into his eyes, enhancing his vision to see in the dark. He grinned broader as the power surged through him, he could do this, no problem. It was like riding a back, you never forgot how. He could feel where everything was already, three laser beams lining the walls in the corners, preparing to shoot at him. Seven or so mechanical arsenicals prepared to shoot at him with lasers and stunning devices. Flame throwers, blade launchers, everything they could think of. This was going to be too easy.   
  
The lights came on, and Tristian melted to shadow.  
  
~~~***  
  
"Where'd he go?" Rogue asked, looking around what appeared to be a now empty room. The mechanics all stood there, heads turning, trying to find him, but Tristian was gone.  
  
"He couldn't have just left. It's not his style," Pyro added. "He wouldn't just run."  
  
"He's still in there," Jean told them. She was still looking outside at the area below. Her hand pressed against the glass, waiting for him. He wouldn't let her down. He'd do this.  
  
Suddenly a robot to the far right was down, bursting to flame. Another went down, its wiring pulled out from its back, causing it to short circuit and fall. The heat censoring lasers on the wall fired, missing. Tristian suddenly appeared behind another robot, crouching low. The laser on the wall, swung around firing and he disappeared. The beams hit the robot, exploding it.   
  
A laser up on the wall blew up and Tristian used his momentum to jump off the wall and kick the other one, breaking it. The three teenagers next to her were hooting and hollering for him, cheering him on as he caused the blade thrower to decapitate a robot and then used the blade to dismantle the machine and another laser box.   
  
The flame thrower turned to him, spewing fire. He held out his hand and it seemed like it hit an invisible wall, but she watched as the fire was consumed into a sphere floating above his hand. He turned it and let it loose on a robot. He had two left.   
  
He turned them, a wicked grin spread across his face, his eyes dark. They aimed their guns and Tristian only stood, fists clenched smiling. Before they could fire, Jean felt him let loose a great wave of power causing them to explode. She staggered back by the wave, feeling it rush through her. He was stronger than she imagined.  
  
With it all done, he turned his head glancing at her, eyes back to the normal blue. He gave her a wave and she smiled back. Glad the power was gone.   
  
Storm pressed a button on the control panel. "Two minutes and ten seconds." She spun in her chair, eyes locked on Jean. "That's incredible. No one's ever finished a group project in two minutes.   
  
The door opened and Tristian stepped back inside, just as energetic as he was when he went in. The three congratulated him and he shrugged like it was nothing. He glanced over to Jean, stealing a look and she smiled in approval. He returned the look and left the room with the others. Leaving Jean to smile still, biting her lower lip as she only paid partial attention to what Ororo was saying because the other half of her mind was set on Tristian.  
  
~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
GOOD THINGS TO COME!!!!! 


	26. Dreaded Knowing

A/N: Action to come!  
  
~~~~~***********  
  
Chapter 27 – Dreaded Knowing  
  
Tristian rubbed his eyes before looking at the breathless Pyro. He was hunched over, hands on knees, panting. He had overdone himself trying to create fire. Never quite got to muster it, but sparked it up a bit, but it would fade and disappear in a matter of seconds.  
  
He straightened John up. "Let's not press ourselves too hard, Johnny, you're going to kill yourself if you keep up at this."  
  
"I-I want..to get this," he demanded breathlessly. Tristian would be surprised if he could stay on his feet for another ten minutes. The way Pyro was looking, he would faint if he pressed any harder.  
  
"John, I think your problem is that you are pressing too hard. You need to relax," he told him, shaking his shoulders.  
  
"But Rogue got it," he fumed. "How can I not get this?"  
  
"Rogue relaxed, that's my point. You've been doing this for a day and half if you relax you'll get it for more than 3 seconds. If you relax you'll be able to do this all the time," Tristian told him. Get it?"  
  
Pyro sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah…yeah I get it. I'll try."  
  
"Okay," he nodded, patting John's shoulder. "Let's try this. I did this with Rogue," he gestured over at her. She stood with Bobby by the empty pool a few feet away, talking, laughing and kissing. "I want you to close your eyes."  
  
John frowned at the idea. "Why?"  
  
"Trust me, close your eyes," he waited for the boy to obey before continuing. "Now relax your muscles, just let them loose, no tension what so ever." He felt John's arms go lax under his hands.  
  
"Alright," he continued. "Now pick one happy thought."  
  
"I'm not trying to fly, Trist," John told him, with a smirk, his eyes still closed.  
  
"No, you're trying to create fire, now think of a happy thought. Find one and hold it in your head, let all the others go away, just hold that one. Got it?"  
  
"I hope so," he muttered.  
  
"Now, hold out your hand and visualize it in your mind. Watch it spark and grow in your mind and then let that thought collide with your other."  
  
Tristian stood back a bit, looking at John's hand. The boy's face was relaxed as well as his body. He prayed this worked because if it didn't, he was out of ideas. He caught a glimpse of something in John's outstretched hand. A swirl of smoke, then a tiny flame emerged from the shimmer, sparking and growing brighter.  
  
Tristian grinned. "John, open your eyes."  
  
The teenager did and a large smile spread across his face. "Holy shit, it worked!"  
  
"Yeah, told you that you'd get it sooner than later," Tristian nodded as John became giddy with excitement. Tristian saw the flame grow bigger with John's emotions. He didn't mention that to the boy. That his fire would grow and accumulate with his feelings, that was a dangerous thing.  
  
He opened his mouth to warn him, but was a second too late. The flame grew too large for Pyro to control. Though the boy tried to control it, but it was out of his league. Before Tristian could get to it, John let out a cry and fell back, the flame shooting forward, towards Bobby and Rogue.   
  
"LOOK OUT!" Tristian yelled towards them.   
  
Bobby had looked up to see the flame and shoved Rogue to the side, the force caused him to fall back. Tristian called off the flame with his power, waving his hand to rid of it. But the force was strong and put out the flame.   
  
Tristian helped John up and they hurried over to Rogue.  
  
"Shit, you okay?" John asked her, giving her a hand up.  
  
She didn't take it, she looked madly around, "Where's Bobby?"  
  
Tristian's mouth dropped open and he stared at the empty pool. He knew exactly what he would find and dreaded knowing it all at once.  
  
~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
Gee I wonder what happened to Bobby…R&R and you'll soon find out! 


	27. Mind Set

A/N: Hmmmm…what did happen to Bobby?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 28 – Mind Set  
  
"BOBBY!" Rogue screamed, leaning down the edge of the empty pool on her hands and knees. Bobby lay on his side, unconscious, blood pooling beneath his head. "Oh God, Bobby!"  
  
Rogue was near tears now. Tristian was in disbelief, looking at his injured friend. It was what he knew and feared all at once and he didn't know what to do, it was like time had frozen all around him and he couldn't move, couldn't help anyone.  
  
"It was an accident," John said, breathing to the point he'd be hyperventilating in a minute. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."  
  
"What happened?" Storm appeared a second later with Kurt, the black sulfur cloud disappearing in the air around them.  
  
"It's Bobby," Tristian said, he was the only one in position to utter a single word, his friends were in hysterics over what happened to Bobby.  
  
Ororo frowned and hurried over to Rogue who still sat at the edge of the empty pool, crying hysterically, tears staining her pale cheeks, hair hanging in her face. She put a caramel colored arm around the girls heaving shoulders and glanced down. Without so much as flinch to her face, she turned to Kurt, helping Rogue up.   
  
"Kurt, I need you to teleport down there and get Bobby, then teleport him inside to the med room. Jean's there."  
  
"Zas ju vish," he nodded, heavy on the German accent, and disappeared with a poof. Tristian heard him enter the empty deep pool and then poof again.  
  
"Where are we going?" Tristian asked Ororo, still staring at the blood at the bottom of the empty pool. It had been full just a day ago, but no one had bothered to refill it since it had last been emptied by Scott that night they had their conflict.  
  
"Inside," she answered, arm around Rogue still.  
  
"I want to…to be with Bobby," Rogue cried, choking on her words, her body shaking.  
  
"I'm not sure that's a good idea at the moment, sweet heart," she told her, carefully brushing a strand of hair from her face, avoiding her skin. Tristian couldn't blame her, all happy thoughts were gone from Rogue's head and her skin was back to being a deadly weapon for the time being.  
  
"I-I want to, too," John stuttered, his eyes far off. "It-it was my fault."  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You can see Bobby when Jean's done."  
  
"I think they should see him now, Ororo," Tristian spoke clearly, eyes locked on hers. She turned to him studying him for a moment before nodding. He knew she wouldn't tell him no or disobey an order he gave. By looking at her, he knew she'd agree.  
  
"Okay, if you think so," she told him.  
  
"I know so," he put a hand on Rogue's shoulder and Pyro's, turning them to darkness along with Storm, no matter how stupid it looked. He took a vent into the air ducts and moved down until he reached Jean's med room where Bobby lay unconscious on a table, Scott nearby. He reformed them and saw the startled expression on Scott's face. Normally he would have enjoyed it, but he didn't at the moment.   
  
They shared a tense glance at each other and Scott decided to leave the room, telling Jean he'd go inform the professor right away.  
  
"How-how is he?" Rogue asked, still hiccupping with sobs. Her eyes were set worriedly on Bobby.  
  
Jean smiled at her. "He'll be fine." Tristian could see the lie in her eyes. Bobby wasn't fine at all. It was serious and Jean was just trying to make her feel better.  
  
The sound of Kurt coming into the room made them all turn. Logan was with him and didn't look real thrilled with the teleportation.   
  
He looked at the blue guy, speaking each word carefully, but they carried a threat. "Don't. Do. That. Again."  
  
"My apologizes…I vust vought Miss. Marie vould like ju 'ere," he gestured at Rogue.   
  
Logan followed seeing her tear filled face, he rushed to her. "Rogue, what happened? What's wrong?"  
  
She only stared ahead. He followed seeing Bobby and his face fell. "Oh Rogue, ohh honey, I'm sorry. How did it happen?"  
  
"It was my fault," John whispered, his face pale, slack of emotion. He looked at Logan. "I was practicing enhancing my powers and…and I lost control. Bobby shoved Rogue and fell…because of me."  
  
Storm put her arm around him. "It's not your fault. Accidents happen, John, it doesn't mean someone needs to be blamed."  
  
"I'm sorry," was all he said. "I'm sorry."  
  
Tristian couldn't take it. If anyone was to blame it was him. He should have warned John to begin with. He wouldn't let Bobby die for his mistake. He wouldn't cause anymore pain to anymore lives than he already had in the past.  
  
He stepped next to Jean looking at Bobby. He could feel the younger boys wounds. It was bad. He'd seen worse, but this was still bad. He was bleeding from his left temple, the blood still flowing placidly. But he hit the wrong spot, or the right depending on how you looked at it. His skull was cracked and blood was seeping in, not to mention the concussion and coma he was in. The blood, if not stopped would kill him in a month, give or take a day.   
  
~It's bad~ he spoke aloud in his mind, sending it to Jean, knowing she'd hear him.   
  
She jerked her head to him. ~I didn't want to tell her, how could I?~  
  
~You won't have to~ He told her. With that he moved his hand to Bobby's head, where she had applied a white gauze that was already soaked with blood. He took a deep breath, letting his hand hover by the wound, and slowly let it out. A light glowed beneath his palm, healing the wound. He felt it stitching back together, blood seeping back in, the skull mending.   
  
Bobby's eyes flickered and opened. Tristian moved his hand away, stepping back, putting a hand on the wall to steady himself. The side effects taking course on his body. He could feel himself weaken a bit and took a couple breaths to steady him. It wouldn't last long, it'd disappear.  
  
Tristian looked up, everyone was crowded around Bobby who was smiling feeling great. He took the chance and melted to shadow, going to his room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More shocking things to come. R&R if you like. 


	28. Truth Be Told

A/N: This is going to get REALLY good. Specially for those who are diggin the Tristian/Jean thing!!...again one chapter broken into two parts…this comp suxs  
  
Chapter 29 – Truth Be Told  
  
Jean was amazed as she stared at Bobby in wonder. No scar, no blood, nothing. It was as if it never had happened. She'd seen Tristian use his other powers, least the few she knew about, but this was clearly amazing, shocking her more than Logan's self healing ever did.  
  
She turned to Tristian, but he was gone. With a slight frown she looked to the ceiling, expanding her mind out. She caught him in his room, sitting by the window. With a quick smile to Bobby and informing him that she wanted to check him out again tomorrow, she left the room, heading towards Tristian's room.  
  
She knocked softly on his door and heard a faint greeting. With a deep breath she opened the door, stepping in to darkness. His room was pitch black. The curtains were pulled back tightly, blocking all traces of light. The lights in his room were off and only a few faint candles lit the way making it eerie.  
  
Jean stepped forward cautiously, she could see a figure sitting on the edge of the bed, back towards her. "Tristian," she spoke carefully.  
  
He said nothing, didn't even budge, just stayed hunched over.  
  
She came closer, coming to the edge of the bed. She sat down slowly, reaching her hand out to him. "Tristian…are you okay?"  
  
A shuddered sigh was his only reply, his face turned away from her. She took a chance and scooted closer, sitting next to him with four inches of space in-between them. Craning her neck, she got a peek of what he was looking at. It was a picture, a young girl with long red hair and piercing eyes, breath taking to look at.  
  
"She's very beautiful," Jean spoke softly.  
  
"Yeah," Tristian nodded. She could hear the quiver in his voice as he spoke, his eyes were red, he'd been crying. "She was."  
  
Jean's mouth opened in understanding, that was Bonnie. His lost love. "Tristian, talk to me…please."  
  
He closed his eyes, hanging his head low. "Where do I even start Jean?"   
  
"Wherever you like?" she told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't know what to say, Jean," he told her, turning to look at her. His eyes were the color of rain clouds, stormy and gray and actually moving around, turning in a graceful manner. "Bobby was my fault."  
  
"No," she shook her head.  
  
"It was an accident, Jean. Don't give me that shit," he threatened, taking a deep breath. "I didn't warn John, I didn't stop it sooner than I should have…history is repeating itself because wherever I go it follows…they follow."  
  
He took a deep breath and Jean stated silent. She found it was the smartest thing she could do, let him vent it all out on his own.  
  
"She was the best thing that ever happened to me, he smiled at the picture in his hands. "I had a horrible childhood. Beaten…abused…discarded for what I was. I ran away when I was fifteen to get away from it all. I lived in a shelter for a few years, eventually graduated high school and lived through it. Then I started working. I had a job and an apartment and lived on my own. But life still sucked because I was alone…I had no friends, no family, nothing," he smiled to himself. "That all changed soon because I met Bonnie  
  
"I was coming out of my apartment and she was coming to visit a friend and we bumped into each other, literally. It's one of those corny scene you see in a movie. And it was love at first sight. I saw more and more of her after that until we were eventually going out. She was a mutant too," he told her, letting Jean see the picture more. "She could generate electricity, but like any good mutant she never used it for anything. She lived her life like a normal person. We bought a house and moved in with each other in this quite little place away from the city where the stars were bright and perfect, she loved the stars. But her job in the law firm was still in the city.  
  
"I visited her at her job when I wasn't busy with my own," he began playing with emerald on his necklace. "That was when I met her boss, Emma Frost. She'd taken over when her sister died I was told. Very attractive woman. Perfect skin, perfect blonde hair that women die to get from a bottle, and eyes so blue they take your breath away. She could make any head turn. Men wanted her and women wanted to be her. She knew I was a mutant and I knew she was too. She's a mind reader, pretty strong, but she sensed it off me and wondered what I could do. I never told her I was a Trimutant. No one knew but Bonnie and Bonnie was good at blocking her boss out. But I started to like Emma, I trusted her, not with my secret, but enough to quit my job and do some things for her. Besides I was closer to Bonnie that way."   
  
He paused taking a deep breath. "That's about two years time period right there. I proposed to Bonnie a while after that, bought her a ring and this necklace," he twisted it on the chain. "She bought me this ring afterward. Said I needed an engagement band too," he chuckled showing her the ring on his right hand. It was made of white gold with a sapphire stud put in it.   
  
"What happened Tristian?" Jean asked.  
  
His eyes clouded over and there was so much pain in his face she felt her heart tear for him. He licked his lips in a quick motion, glancing at her picture. "Frost was having problems with this other group of rowdy mutants who refused to back down. She said it was my last assignment since I was quitting with Bonnie after that. Emma had been mad about it to begin with when I told her, but she suggested I take this case. And I did. I made sure they left Emma alone without using violence since there were about twenty of them in all. And they backed down…but it went wrong, they were angry," he took a shaky breath. "They sent a mutant after her…after Bonnie to get back at me. It killed her…sucked the life out of her and warped her DNA strand…I couldn't heal it…I tried but I couldn't. She died in my arms, with me holding her."  
  
Tears were streaming down Tristian's cheeks and he was unconsciously rocking himself back and forth. Jean, too, felt the tears fall from her own eyes as she listened. "I couldn't even save her, she died…part of me died with her. I found out from Emma what that thing was. It was called Emplate, it fed off of mutants, killed them painfully. I lost it. Completely. I went after all of them…every single one and I killed them all, but not before I killed each of their families…it was a blood bath…I didn't care though. I wanted them to feel what I felt, to be left with nothing before I killed them. So many died after Bonnie because of me and I could only smile while I did it.  
  
"I went back to Emma when it was done. I continued to work for her for awhile…but then I found out her plans. She knew what I was…and she wanted it. Emma always wanted nothing but complete power. She killed her sister for it, she'd kill anyone for it. She wanted me because I was a Trimutant, meaning complete and raw power, complete control. She tried to get it by enticing me at first, trying to get me to be with her. But I wasn't like most men, my love was dead and I wanted no other. Her next plan, which I found in her office on her computer by a feeling, was to take it."  
  
"Take it?" Jean frowned.  
  
He nodded, "Blood, Jean. You feel it in your blood when I use my powers, I know you do. I've seen your face. She wanted my blood, the source of my power. Wanted it all to herself. I killed a few of her mutants, running from that place. That was when I made a wrong move, ended up in the basement," another shuddering breath and his eyes glistened with the threat of rain. "I saw it, the creature she had locked up in the dark. It was huge, ugly and exactly as I remembered it. It was Emplate, tat thing that killed Bonnie belonged to Emma Frost…she had Bonnie killed for her own benefit…because of me. I left, I disappeared and I never went back."  
  
He buried his face in his hands. "Bonnie died because of me. I couldn't save her and I killed so many innocent people…it's why I never wanted to know you, Jean. I don't want you to suffer the same as everyone else in my path."  
  
She put her arms around him. "It's okay." She held him tight. "This is Emma's fault, Tristian. Not yours. Emma killed Bonnie and all those mutants and people. She set you up to kill, it's not your fault."  
  
"I don't want this to happen to you, or anyone," he cried, shaking his head.   
  
She pulled him back, lying on the bed with him, holding him still. She wiped the tears from his eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, Trist. I promise. I'll help you through this the way you helped me…I was lost in the dark so long before you came, Tristian. I couldn't find my way out. But then I saw you and there was suddenly a bright light that fought off all the darkness I felt. All because I met you. I'd still be there if not for you."  
  
Tristian smiled, getting more comfortable on the bed, Jean lay right next to him. "I'm glad I've done some good then."  
  
She touched his face gently, "You've done a lot of good. For Rogue…for Bobby…for John," her finger traced his jaw line and she gazed into his blue eyes. "For me."  
  
He fought the shiver of desire that rushed through him. If he didn't move, didn't break his eyes from hers, things were going to change and he'd be unable to stop anything no matter how powerful he was. But he couldn't. He couldn't look away from her, he wanted this as much as she did and desire overpowered logic. Love overpowered fear.  
  
Ever so slowly she moved closer. Their breath mingling, Jean parted her lips slightly and paused when Tristian moved back a little, eyes downcast.   
  
"We can't do this, Jean," he whispered. "We can't."  
  
"I know…but why do I want to? Why can't I get you out of my head?" she asked quietly.  
  
"The same reason I can't get you out of mine," he looked into her eyes. "We connect too much. Closer than anyone else."  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath, trying to clear her senses from the one thing she wanted. "You're right, we can't," she yawned, feeling suddenly tired. She laid her head down next to him, head snuggling into his shoulder. His arm went around her automatically, pulling her body next to his, her warmth cascading around him, warming him more than a blanket ever could.  
  
"Will I ever figure this out?" she asked him, closing her eyes.   
  
He sighed, kissing the top of her head. "Yeah, you will."  
  
"Will you help me?"  
  
Tristian fought the tension in his body, she'd feel it if he did. He thought about it, about what that would mean. She didn't know the method of the answer yet and right now he figured she was too tired to hear it.   
  
He swallowed the lump in his throat and willed his pulse to steady. "Only if you want me too."  
  
"I do," she mumbled and he closed his eyes, not sure if he could. A minute later she was sound asleep in his arms. Tristian reached for his picture of Bonnie and glanced at the red headed angel once more before reaching behind him and settling it on the nightstand. What would Bonnie think about him helping Jean with the answer? What would Bonnie think about any of it?  
  
Tristian shut his eyes, too tired to think of anything but sleep at the moment. A few minutes later he was sound asleep, Jean right next to him. Completely unaware that they had been watched for the last ten minutes.   
  
The door to his room shut all the way and Logan walked down the hall to his room casually, a frown on his face as he thought over what he just saw.  
  
OoOoOOo What can possibly happen? Lol, Chapter 30 coming Soon!! 


	29. Reassured

A/N: This is pretty basic, nothing too interesting yet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 30- Reassured  
  
Tristian woke up the next morning, squinting against the bits of sunlight that peeked through the curtain. He rubbed his eyes wearily with the back of his hand. Stretching, he threw his arm out, but it hit the mattress. He opened his eyes completely and sat up. Jean was already gone.  
  
Rolling over, he looked at his alarm clock. "Oh shit," he mumbled. It was noon, she was teaching a class, he overslept. He jumped out of bed and took a quick shower; throwing on a clean t-shirt and jeans he headed downstairs.  
  
The kitchen was thankfully empty. Tristian opened the fridge and rummaged through it, looking for something appealing to eat. After a minute he settled on an apple and a bottle of water. Closing the door with his heel, he turned around and jumped startled.  
  
"Didn't mean to scare you," Logan smiled, opening the fridge as Tristian sat on a stool by the counter.  
  
"You didn't scare me, you caught me off guard," he corrected, taking a bite out of the apple.  
  
Logan shut the fridge, popping open his soda can and taking a seat next to Tristian. "I tend to do that a lot to you."  
  
"You're quiet," he shrugged. "I'm rusty."  
  
"Weren't rusty last night."  
  
Tristian stopped chewing and swallowed hard. The apple seemed to go down with difficulty. His throat felt like it closed up. He took a drink of water to help but even the water was complicated to swallow. He had hoped last night was a nightmare, but waking up and finding it wasn't was a greater nightmare. "Yeah," he nodded, staring at the table top in front of him.  
  
"That was some display…I thought I would be used to that type of thing since I heal…but seeing it done on someone else," Logan shook his head, taking a swing from the Coke can. "That was amazing."  
  
Tristian nodded, turning his head away, "Yeah."  
  
"You don't like to talk about it…I can tell," Logan said.  
  
Tristian stayed silent, head still turned away, playing with the cap on his water bottle.  
  
"Didn't seem to have a problem talking to Jean in your room last night," Logan added.  
  
Tristian stiffened at his words, his eyes widening. Slowly, he looked at Logan, preparing to see the same look on his face as he always did on Scott's. But the anger and resentment wasn't there. Just understanding.   
  
Logan sighed, "I saw. I came by your room after you disappeared. Caught your scent. I opened your door but heard Jean in there and I froze and listened. I didn't hear much, but I heard enough to know and saw enough to know. You care for her, that's a good thing." He stared down at the table. "Listening to her talk…I realized that we have been treating her differently since she came back. We've been more careful with her when we shouldn't be because she's just as strong as the rest of us, stronger even. But you came and you held nothing back from her. She took to you Tristian. You put trust in her when the rest of us wouldn't, you two are one in the same…and she needs that right now…she needs you."  
  
Tristian didn't know what to say. What could he? Logan seemed to understand everything all on his own. "Nothing happened Logan. Nothing's going on."  
  
Logan only smiled and shook his head, "Keep telling yourself that, Tristian. Because I don't know who you're trying to convince. Me…or yourself."  
  
Tristian was silent. Thinking it over in his mind for the hundredth time. Did he love her? He had feelings for her, that much was true, but did he love her. Even if he did they couldn't be together. Jean was torn two ways, not including him. She had love for Logan and Scott and he was just a get away from it, a way to clear her mind from the puzzle she had yet to figure out. They couldn't be together, he was too dangerous and she was too confused.   
  
Logan patted his shoulder, standing up from the stool, "Give Scott time, he may be a prick, but it lessens up over time and he'll lighten up."  
  
"Has he lightened up on you?" Tristian asking, turning to look at Logan.  
  
"Oh yeah," he nodded, throwing his empty can away. "We don't fight half as much as we used to. Not if you'll excuse me, it's time I go give his car a paint job since he so willingly gave my bike one." 


	30. Contined

Tristian chuckled, shaking his head as the older man left the room. Taking the last couple of bites from his apple, he threw the core away and grabbed his water bottle, heading outside.  
  
The backyard was just as empty. The kids all inside taking their classes. He took a drink from the bottle and glanced at the pool. It was full now, water glistening as the sun surfed upon it. Just yesterday the bottom was splashed with blood and his friend lay unconscious while his other two stood hysterical.   
  
He shut his eyes against the memories that played in his head. Even though everything turned out okay it could have been worse. Bobby could have been too far-gone to save. It had happened before with Bonnie…  
  
"Tristian!" a voice called from behind him.  
  
He didn't bother turning around, the accent gave her away and he wasn't sure he could face them at the moment.  
  
"Hey Tristian," Rogue said breathless, standing next to him in the shade. "Didn't you hear me callin' to ya?"  
  
He nodded, "Yeah."  
  
"Oh," she slanted her hips, brushing a loose strand that managed to slip from her ponytail behind her ear. He could hear John and Bobby hurrying to catch up with her. "So what ya been up to?"  
  
"Nothing," he shrugged, watching the water still.  
  
She caught on sooner than he hoped, "Tristian," she spoke low key. "It was yesterday…everything is fine now. Just let it go. See Bobby's okay."  
  
Bobby caught up to her, bending over to catch his breath and smiling triumphantly at John. "Beat you."  
  
"Only cause you got a head start," he replied breathless.  
  
"Sore loser," he chuckled.  
  
"Cheater," John argued back.  
  
"See, he's fine," Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
Bobby straightened up, running a hand through his sandy blonde hair. "Listen, Tristian. I just wanted to say thank you…it's all I can say and even that's not enough…so thank you."  
  
Tristian smiled slowly, "You're welcome…but don't thank me…I just did what I had to to make everything right."  
  
"Still," he shrugged. "Thanks."  
  
"You wanna come get something to eat with us?" Rogue asked.  
  
"Sure," he nodded with a smile. Tristian had been afraid they'd be afraid of him after yesterday, that everything he grew so accustomed to would be ripped away, but nothing changed.  
  
Half way to the door he heard a voice in his head that wasn't his own and glanced up at the mansion, he was being summoned. He glanced at the three others. "I'll have to take a rain check. I got a call."  
  
The three looked confused then nodded, getting exactly what he was saying.   
  
"Yeah, been there," John said, nodding his head.  
  
"Plenty of time," Bobby added causing John to elbow him in the side.  
  
"See you guys later," Tristian said, disappearing into shadow and heading upstairs, wondering what this was going to be about.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
More to come soon R&R in the meantime. Thanxs!!!  
  
~*~Beezer~*~ 


	31. Question

A/N: I know its been awhile. But I finished the chapter. It's short, but at least its something.   
  
~~~~~~~*********  
  
Chapter 31  
  
Tristian formed in front of the large oak door, staring at it cautiously. He looked around the corridor and found it empty, not so much as a mouse stirred so it wasn't a setup of any kind, he'd sense if a mutant was around. But there was one, behind that door, waiting for him to enter. He knew Tristian was there. He had to know.   
  
Another mental calling confirmed his suspicion and Tristian let out a deep breath, turning the knob and stepping inside.  
  
"Close the door behind you," Xavier instructed from behind his desk.  
  
Tristian did so and stood in front of his desk.  
  
"Have a seat," he gestured at one of the chairs.  
  
Tristian did so slowly, settling in a red cushioned chair that was quite comfortable, but he was too tense to relax, remembering what happened last time they met. He ended in a room that wasn't comfortable and stayed there for hours. What Xavier wanted with him now, Tristian had no idea, but it had to do with last night and Bobby. Xavier had to know what had happened and now wanted answers to questions that were pressing. The ones everyone wanted but were too frightened to ask.  
  
"You can relax, Tristian. You're not in any kind of trouble," Xavier told him.  
  
"I know that," Tristian said, folding his arms over his chest. "I know exactly why I'm here."  
  
"Go on."  
  
"You have some things you want to question me about. You know what I did yesterday to Bobby, you know how I did in the Danger Session, you know I can become shadow, you want to know how."  
  
"Very good, all that without reading my mind," he said with a smile, clicking a pen.  
  
"You don't need to be a mind reader to know these things. It's common sense," Tristian spoke sternly.  
  
With a sigh Tristian sat forward. "Look, I'll give you as many answers as I can. It's the least I can do for you letting me stay here. First off, I don't know how I'm able to heal people. It's just a gift of mine, I've always been able to do it. It comes naturally just like mind reading is natural to you. I can just find the source of injury and nit it back together like nothing ever happened. The same with shadows, I can just blend into them, become part of them. I have a feel for the dark and I use it. The same with the Danger Room Session, power comes naturally, it's in my blood. Don't ask how I can do it because I don't even know. I just can. The same with the fire ability."  
  
"Is that why your code name is Shadow Fire?"  
  
Tristian nodded, "Yeah, it's who I am, what I do. Now I answered all your questions, I'm going back to my room," he stood out of the chair, heading towards the door when Xavier's voice stopped him.  
  
"What of this encounter at the mall? Between those two girls," Xavier asked. "How do they connect with you, Tristian? I know that you've told Jean, but she keeps secrets, she's very good at that and I'm not one to look into her mind."  
  
Tristian didn't turn around but spoke clearly, his voice carrying an edge to it. "Some questions are better left unanswered because sometimes the answer is more dangerous than the question."  
  
Xavier nodded, "Very well, I understand that some things are better left unspoken, some secrets better left kept." Xavier leaned forward. "But some secrets should be revealed in order to do any good because keeping some could be more deadly then not."  
  
Tristian turned his head, looking over his shoulder. "It's none of your concern."  
  
"Is it?" Xavier leaned back in the chair. "I don't want to see any of my students hurt, Tristian. But I'm not going to push you for answers. I just wish you would tell me a bit more." He paused before continuing. "About your fiancé…about your other codename…Death."  
  
Tristian felt his anger rise and spared letting a small wave of power loose on the professor, just enough to make him gasp with the feel of what he could do, warning him of dangerous territory. "That. Is. None. Of. Your. Concern." He spoke each word carefully. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going. Good day professor." He slipped into shadow leaving Xavier there to recollect his thoughts while he went up into his room, sitting by the window, staring off at the horizon, wondering what Emma could be up to now. 


	32. Cold Fire

A/N: I know the chapters are short. Believe me, I want to make them a lot longer but for some reason my computer won't upload it if its more than 4 pages. So just bear with me and enjoy. Its going to be getting a lot better.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Chapter 32 – Cold Fire  
  
Emma stared outside the large deadlight window of her office, watching the sun sink into the blood red sky. Her ice eyes took in the scenery of the city below, staring at the ruby and diamond lights of traffic, the people crossing the busy streets below, the florescent light of buildings across the way. She let out a sigh, rubbing her jaw, wishing she could spot Tristian this way. Where was he hiding at? Where could he be? She had to find him, she needed him, she needed what he had. But she couldn't reach him, he was too powerful for her and that was actually what she wanted, his power.  
  
But no amount of her telepathy or psionic ability could help her find him. When it came to Tristian, he was too much. She had seen what he was capable of years ago when she eliminated a little factor in his life. It was going so perfectly then to until he found out. That's where it all went wrong. He found out her plan and what she had done to Bonnie, that bitch had ruined everything. She had figured out Emma's plan, planned o warn Tristian. So Emma was forced to take matters into her own hands and sent Emplate after her, setting it up to look like a group of unruly mutants.  
  
Her plan was foiled again when Tristian discovered the truth. She thought she was done for, he was going to kill her for it and nothing could stop him…but he ran, abandoning his name; Death. Apparently he had too much of it on his conscience and that was his problem. He couldn't kill cold-blooded like she could. He couldn't end someone's life without thinking twice, without putting feelings into the factor. He lost his chance. He should have killed her when he could.  
  
The door opened behind her, Emma didn't bother to turn around, she knew who it was without seeing. Only one person held that much confidence in their walk while in her prescience, their arrogance thicker then the smog in that covered the city in the morning. Fabian Cortez was both a mastermind of power and a complete idiot, taking himself to the head.  
  
"Anything of interest for me Fabian?" she asked, eyes on the blood red sky, wishing it was Tristian's blood she was spilling.   
  
"Some thing you might like. Took me long enough to find even a trace. There wasn't much left of the images that were in Tarot's head after Emplate was done with her," he reported, standing with his feet spread apart, hands clasped in front of him, a file in one hand.  
  
Emma turned around, her ice eyes focused on Cortez's dark ones. He was trying to intimidate her with his pose, head tilted up, chin out. She could laugh, he was no match. She gave him a smile, "May I see the file?"  
  
"What's it worth it to you?" he gave her a cold grin.  
  
Caliban growled from his corner in the shadows. Cortez's eyes flickered to the spot and Emma caught the slightest trace of fear mixed in his cloud of arrogance.   
  
With a smile and her blue spheres locked on Cortez she spoke to him, "Hush, my pet." Caliban immediately became quiet, but his yellow eyes could be seen from the shadows, still locked on Cortez. "He's harmless right now, I assure you," she held out a pale hand. "The file Cortez."  
  
He gave a deep sigh of irritation and handed her the beige envelope. Emma took it and traced her fingers around the cream colored edges before walking back to her desk and taking a seat. Caliban's long form crawled over and crouched near her legs, still watching Cortez attentively. She absentmindedly touched his bald head, scratching lightly behind his ears, Caliban relaxed and growled softly.   
  
With her free hand Emma opened the folder. Only one sheet of paper was there. A report, along with a picture. It was a teenager boy, restless dark eyes, slicked brown hair, his attitude present on his face. She smiled, her kind of mutant.   
  
"This boy was in her head," she stated, not looking up from the picture.  
  
"Yes, his was one of the few clear images we could find. We did checks on them all, he's the only mutant we could find."  
  
"And there's a connection?" she looked up.  
  
"He was in the same store Tristian was found in, Tabitha confirmed it after seeing the photo," he told her, arms folded in front of him.   
  
"Where is this boy at," she tapped a manicured nail against the photo.  
  
"He attends a private school in a secluded area of New York," Cortez told her.  
  
She smiled, "Bring in Remy and Alex, I have a mission for them."  
  
His face fell, "But I assure you. I can do any errand you wish."  
  
"Then go get Gambit and Havoc," she ordered him, glaring at him. "You know what happens if you annoy me."  
  
He let out a deep breath, "As you wish, Frost." He spun on his heel, slamming the door a little harder than necessary behind him.  
  
"Let me kill him," Caliban hissed, standing to his full height of 6'8'. He clenched his fists, she imagined it hurt with his long talons digging into his palms. She ran her cream colored hand down his pale white arm, his skin lightly tinged purple from the bioengineering he had been through years ago.  
  
"Soon, pet, soon,' she told him, feeling him relax under her touch. He nodded, sitting back down in his cushioned chair in the corner. Emma smiled, leaning back in her own chair, grabbing the photo and putting her feet up on her desk.   
  
She traced the face in the photograph, her smile growing and blue eyes shimmering with her plan as she stared at John Allerdyce.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MORE TO COME!!!! LOVE TO HEAR ANY IDEAS OR COMMENTS YO HAVE. 


	33. Just a Feeling

A/N: Yeah, I know it's been awhile. Had a big case of writers block. This is short but leads up to much bigger things. And Believe it or not but the only character I own is Tristian. Caliban, Emma, all of the others belong to Marvel  
  
JUST SOME NOTES…  
  
Littlejuliesparkles – Thank you for the help, I took it into consideration and thank you for the comments.  
  
Khetela – Keep reading the story and you'll see why Tristian is a good thing for her  
  
Blondness- There's more of Remy aka Gambit to come  
  
Foenixfire- Its only going to get more heavy, lol.  
  
Enjoy  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Chapter 33  
  
"This sucks dude!" Alex muttered, looking down at the street below as the two sat inside an old six-story building to not be seen. The windows were long gone and holes were punched in the walls. Alex was half afraid to move around too much for fear of the floor giving in and the wires and patches in the ceiling didn't look too promising either. This hadn't been in the brochure. Emma said they'd be rewarded and the sound of the task was exciting, but this, sitting in a run down apartment building with no heat at night and no air conditioning at day was unbearable. He'd rather be locked in Hill House then put up with this shit.   
  
"Deal with it," Remy shrugged, eyes on the street. The deck of cards in his hands being shuffled from his right to his left mechanically.   
  
He should have known Remy wouldn't have cared. All he cared about was pleasing Frost and who wouldn't want to. The castigation would give anyone nightmares, he'd seen what happened to Tarot…a shiver ran down his spine, making him numb with cold as it spilled inside him. That was the last thing he wanted to do. He'd rather freeze his balls off at night and sweat like a pig in the morning then go to the basement.  
  
"How do we know they're going to come this way, Rem?" he asked as he zipped up his jacket and leaned carefully against the wall, surveying it for a safe spot so he wouldn't go through the wall instead and die a pathetic death.  
  
"Cuz Em said," the accent on his voice was thick. "She says they'll be this way 'n' they will. You'll see, we'll see 'em comin'."  
  
Alex let out a bored sigh, head against the wall. "What do we do till then?"  
  
A small explosion came from across the room and Alex jumped before realizing Gambit had lit one of his cards. He looked back at his partner. A smile spread across Gambit's face, red eyes glowing. His face looked almost eerie in the light of the glowing Ace he held up. "Let's play cards."  
  
~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Who wants ice cream?" Rogue asked taking the two boys by surprise.  
  
Bobby glanced at her as they walked down the hallway. "There is none. Everyone ate it all already."  
  
"That's why we're goin' out for ice cream," she smiled.  
  
Bobby shook his head. "Rogue you know we can't leave campus without permission."  
  
"We'll only be gone for a couple of minutes. What they don't know won't hurt em," she shrugged, grabbing Bobby's hand. "Come on."  
  
"Rogue," he said warningly.  
  
"Oh come on!" John nudged him. "It's not everyday she wants to break the rules and it's been so long since I have…its so tempting."  
  
"If you don't go with me then I'll just go with John," Rogue said, grabbing John's elbow and pulling him to her side. "So what will it be?" She gave her boyfriend a stern look.   
  
Bobby let out a sigh. He had a bad feeling about this. Xavier didn't want them leaving campus after all the things that happened last time. And John…well he did like to cause trouble and the smile on his face spoke of nothing good. But they'd only be gone five minutes at the most…what could go wrong?  
  
"Alright, but we can't linger," he told them and their grins spread.  
  
Rogue kissed him forcefully. "I knew you'd see things my way…I get to drive." She hurried down the hall, John behind her. Bobby took another minute, glancing around before letting out a sigh and going after them.  
  
Once the elevator door closed Tristian stepped out from behind the pillar. He'd formed there awhile into the conversation but had heard enough to know he should give Jean the heads up. He slipped into shadow and headed to her room because like Bobby, he too had a feeling of dread. 


	34. Deja Vu

A/N: Yeah I know its been awhile. My comp has been freaking out and it still wont let me upload anything that's more than 4 pages, so I'm trying my best. But here's where it gets good in this chap. ENJOY!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*******************  
  
Chapter 34 – Deja Vu  
  
Alex was having a good dream for once, actually getting some sleep though the sun was starting to sink into the sky. He'd fallen asleep around three, letting Gambit take watch since he was going cross-eyed staring out that damn window. And it wasn't too hot for a change in degree so falling asleep wasn't as hard as it usually had been. Though the floor was still rough and gave him a backache afterward, he couldn't wait to get back to his bed and sleep for a day.   
  
A rough kick to his side pulled him away from the wonderful world of Jennifer Lopez in a skin tight bikini in the middle of the Bahamas back to the reality of a hard wooden floor that dug into his back and Remy of all people. He'd trade his best friend for J-Lo any day, he thought as he was awoken.   
  
"What?" he asked groggily. He sat up and ran a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, bringing his hand down to rub his tired blue eyes. He squinted up at his friend who stood rigid at the window as usual but this time Gambit had a smile drawn across his face.  
  
He looked at Alex with radiance, feeling brighter then he had in days. The look caused Havoc to jump to his feet and peer out the window. He saw what Gambit saw and felt the fire burn inside him as he took in the sun, regenerating his power. The sight before him made him giddy with glee. They're job was as good as done, the three teenagers got out of the car down below a couple blocks away.  
  
"Looks like we'll be getting' home sooner than ya think," Gambit told him.  
  
"What's the plan?" he asked.  
  
Gambit thought for a second and headed towards the door that they'd blown away the night before. "Ya stay here…I'm gonna go see what I can get."  
  
Havoc nodded and turned his attention back to the teenagers with his cold smile though the fire began to build increasingly in him. "Watch out boys and girl…it's about to rain havoc in your pretty lil world." He glanced at an abandoned building a few feet away and grinned.  
  
~~~~~~~~*******  
  
Rogue got out of the car, pushing the alarm and locking the doors. She dropped the keys in her pocket and grabbed Bobby's hand as they walked down the street with them. "So what you want to do first?" she asked Bobby.  
  
He raised his eyebrow looking at her sideways. "I thought you said we were only getting ice cream."  
  
"Well we just don't have to do that," she smiled and gestured around. "There's hardly anyone around, it's not lie everyone's going to know we're mutants."  
  
"I know, it's just," he let the words drift.  
  
"Oh come on Bobby, you're turning into Jean," John told him.  
  
"Speaking of Jean," Bobby changed subject. "What's up with her and Tristian?"  
  
"I dunno," Rogue shrugged. "But I think Tristian likes Jean."  
  
"I think the feelings mutual," John said with a smile.  
  
Rogue laughed, "Yeah prob- Hey!"  
  
Rogue stumbled as a man bumped into her, knocking her into Bobby. The man turned his head. Sunglasses covered his eyes and he combed back a strand of his loose red hair. "Sorry, chere. Din't mean to bump inta ya."  
  
"Thanks for apologizing at least ," she told him. He gave a nod and continued on his way.  
  
"We should get back," Bobby told her, straightening her out.  
  
"Where's your sense of adventure?" John slapped him on the back causing Bobby to stumble a little.   
  
He glared at the other boy. "I just…I just got a bad feeling is all."  
  
"Oh come on," John sighed. "What can possibly go wrong?"  
  
John's words were like a trigger to a gun. The building they had just p[assed exploded into flames behind them, bits of debris scattered across the street and people screamed running from the scene, getting away from the fire that roared around the building.  
  
The three stared in wonder and glanced at John. He was in just as much shock and shook his head. "Wasn't me."  
  
"We got to do something," Bobby said stepping forward, eyes on the flames. His power could help put it out   
  
"We'll be noticed," Rogue told him hearing sirens in the distance.  
  
"We got no choice," John agreed, without another word he raised his hands staring at the flames. A minute later he had some under control, minimizing them to nothing. Bobby half his side under control, the ice flowing from his naturally while Rogue watched the people stare in awe and fear.  
  
"ROGIUE! JOHN!" she heard a very familiar voice call out followed by yet another familiar voice yelling Bobby's name. Rogue turned her head to see Logan and Jean running to them. By the time they got close enough, Bobby and John had the flames under control.   
  
Jean touched Rogue's shoulder, looking at the smokey building. The fire hadn't done too much damage, it still stood at least. "What happened?"  
  
"We don't know," Bobby told her.  
  
"It just burst into flames."  
  
John butted in. "We had nothing to do with it."  
  
"Try telling that to the police," Logan muttered, his eyes were on the street a league of police cars came hauling down the street, sirens screaming. The tires screeched as all seven came to a burning halt and cops jumped out, guns drawn and on them.  
  
"Freeze!" some yelled. "Don't move!" came others.  
  
"Here we go again," Logan sighed, taking a step back, making sure he was blocking as many of the teens as he could. "Why do I get a sense of déjà vu?"  
  
John snorted besides him, remembering their last confrontation with the police. It hadn't ended all that well though, this couldn't get any worse then the last one though, he thought.  
  
Once more a fireball rained down and a cop car exploded into bits. By reaction Pyro raised his hand to control it and that was when a cop fired his gun at the boy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~****************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
More to come soon. In the next chapter, find out what happens to Pyro. R&R in the meantime. 


	35. Fire's Out

A/n: Yup the ball really starts to rol in this chapter…just read and find out.  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Pyro lifted his hand in reaction to try and control the fire that seemed to have fallen from nowhere. One of the officers noticed his movements and thought he had started the fire and fired at him.   
  
John grunted, hands covering his lower chest. He took a step back, one hand on the wall to keep himself steady. He let out a breath and blinked, looking down at the red sticky liquid that covered his hand. He heard a noise and looked up, meeting Logan's gaze.  
  
Wolverine took a step closer to him; staring at his hand, his mouth a gap. He'd never seen someone he knew shot before and it being the boy was a greater shock than he could have imagined.   
  
"John," he heard Rogue behind him. "Oh God," she whispered, by her scent, he knew she stopped moving closer and Bobby was right beside her.   
  
Logan only looked at the boy when it suddenly hit him that he needed help and he took a step forward and grabbed the teenage boy's arm gently. "John, talk to me, kid," he said quietly.  
  
His eyes moved to Logan's face and he could feel him trembling. He took a deep breath and winced, "Logan," his voice was low, quiet, scared.  
  
"Yeah, I'm right here," he moved his hand from John's arm, putting it around his shoulders.   
  
"I'm sorry," he said and his legs buckled beneath him.  
  
Logan reacted, tightening his grip on him in a quick movement that set the cops off, it was either that or Bobby freezing the fire that was still burning. He heard Rogue scream and watched Bobby knock her down, covering her with his own body. He didn't have time to throw John down without the risk of injuring him even further so he turned his back on the police, using his back as a shield, holding him close enough for shelter.  
  
Logan's eyes were squeezed tightly shut as he waited for the burning painful impact of those small, round metal objects. But it never came. He opened his eyes and turned his head around, the bullets were bouncing off an invisible wall. The police looked just as baffled as they were, still trying to penetrate it in any way possible.   
  
"Whoa," Bobby, gapped, easing off Rogue, the girl sat up.   
  
"Whass goin on?" she questioned, then turned her head finding her own answer.  
  
Logan's eyes flickered to Jean. Her hand was splayed out in front of her, reflecting the bullets, holding them in a protective bubble.  
  
"Jean?" he made her name a question. He hadn't seen her really use her power since…well since the Phoenix. To se her use it now without so much as a strain was incredible.  
  
"I got it handled. I can hold it until Scott arrives," she turned her head a little so he could see the profile of her face and the concern on it. "How is he?"   
  
Logan relaxed his grip on John. He was breathing deeply, wincing at the pain that tormented his body. He was sure that without his arm around him the boy would have fallen already. He moved him to the left a bit, supporting his weight and moved his hand from his bleeding torso.  
  
          
  
Blood spewed forth from the hole as if it were a miniature pump, it didn't look like it'd be stopping any time soon. Logan adjusted him once more, looking at his back for an exit wound, but there was no blood, no hole. The bullet was still inside him.   
  
"Not good," he told her.  
  
Logan cursed and motioned for Bobby and Rogue to come closer. They looked at John in horror and fear, horror of what happened and fear that he wouldn't live through it. But Logan would be damned if he died on his watch.   
  
"What do ya need Logan?" Rogue asked quietly still looking at John.  
  
"I need you two to support him while I take my shirt off so I can try and stop the blood. Can you do that?" he asked, eyes focused on the two teenagers.  
  
They nodded and he carefully had Rogue hold John on one side and then moved slowly so Bobby could take him from the other side and not move him too much.   
  
Bobby and Rogue automatically put a hand over the wound, covering it together. John moaned in pain, grimacing at the pressure.  
  
"Sorry, John," Rogue apologized.  
  
"'S okay," he gasped, skin pale and sweat spreading on his face.  
  
Logan noticed and moved fast, unbuttoning his shirt and sweeping it off his arms, leaving nothing but the undershirt he had beneath it on. He motioned with his hand for Rogue to move and took her position at his place then motioned for Bobby to move, taking his full weight. The couple stepped back and he saw the amount of blood covering them. Rogue's white blouse was covered on the side and her left glove was soaked. Bobby was the same only on the opposite side.  
  
He imagined Jean had noticed too because she spoke, "Don't worry, he's almost here…he'll be fine," but Logan heard the doubt in her voice.  
  
John groaned and his knees gave out, his eyelids fluttering, his body tensing with pain. Logan lifted him up into his arms, placing the shirt over the wound as he did so. "He better get here fast!"  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Rogue asked, Bobby holding her in his arms. Tears brimmed her eyes.  
  
Logan didn't have the heart to tell her what he thought but he nodded in a lie. "He'll be fine." It was enough for her, she buried her face in Bobby's shoulder and Bobby turned his head away. Unable to bear it.  
  
John coughed wetly, getting Logan's attention. He heard the raspy breathing followed by a series of body racking coughs that sounded like they hurt with each breath. On the last cough, John choked, swallowing hard and coughing again. Logan's eyes widened as a line of blood flowed from his pale lips. God how he wished he could give the boy his ability to heal or have him take it like Rogue could. This was too much to bear. John's body shuddered in pain and went limp, his breathing weak.  
  
"Jean, he needs to get here NOW!" he yelled, angry, mostly at Scott for not being there already and himself for letting this happen.  
  
She turned her head looking at John and he saw the flicker in her eyes, the concern and solemn cloud. "He's here."   
  
Logan heard the roar of the jet and watched it land to the side of them. The ramp came down and Scott stood there. The police stopped firing in shock and watched the jet in amazement.   
  
"Let's go!" Jean directed, leading the way to the jet. Logan took up the rear, hurrying to it. Once on and the ramp closed, Logan laid John on the metal floor, Jean kneeling on his other side. Bobby and Rogue were buckled up front by her orders. She didn't want them to see. Scott sped off to the mansion in a frenzied hurry.   
  
She moved the crimson soaked shirt to look at the wound. "Dammit, it's still bleeding. It's deep too."  
  
"I kinda figured that," Logan told her.   
  
"It hit an artery, Logan. It must have nicked it, that's why he's bleeding so much. It tore right through him and sliced the thoracic aorta…that's an artery," she explained, replacing the shirt and putting firm pressure on it.  
  
"Artery? That's bad," he mumbled, remembering a few things he learned.  
  
"Very, but it nicked it. That's why it's slow…and painful," she muttered the last part. "He's feverish due to it and the coughing up his blood is because there's too much blood spilling out, it's lining his throat, choking him."  
  
"Is he going to die, Jean?" he asked, eyes on the kid before looking at her. "Honestly."  
  
She didn't look at him at first but her eyes flickered to him and she said nothing but her eyes spoke it all. He felt the strength leave his body at what her eyes spoke.  
  
"We're here!" Scott said and Logan quickly lifted the kid, noticing how slack he was now when he'd been tense only minutes before. Now it was like carrying a sack of potatoes, he was as limp as a doll.  
  
Jean and Scott led the way and Logan followed right behind her in a quick hurry. Bobby and Rogue not too far behind. Jean shouted orders without turning around. "Marie, Bobby, I want you two to go upstairs and get Tristian. He's in his room, tell him it's an emergency. Go! Hurry!"  
  
The teenagers didn't dare question her with the angry urgent tone she carried. They ran as fast as their legs could carry them and then faster, disappearing faster than Logan could blink.  
  
Jean cleared a table in the med room and Logan laid the boy down on it. She removed his shirt cutting it off to get a better look at the wound, it wasn't good. Blood still flowed and Logan wondered how much could possibly be left for Pyro to bleed.   
  
"Why did you ask for Tristian?" Scott questioned. He didn't like the trimutant much, Logan figured. He didn't seem to like any guy that came within friendship bounds of his Jean. It made his blood boil to think of it so he focused on John. He knew exactly why Tristian was called in. He'd seen the mutant heal before a week ago, on Bobby. If anyone could save John now it was Tristian. And if he couldn't may God be with him because then no one could.  
  
MORE TO COME SOON. R&R IN THE MEANTIME 


	36. Intuition

A/N: I've kept you all waiting long enough  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Tristian. All others belong to Marvel  
  
Coupling: So far B/R and a lovely triangle of S/J/L though I know some people are rooting for Tristian and Jean, but we'll see…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
Chapter 36 – Intuition  
  
Tristian sat on the window seat in his room, tracing his fingers along the glass and wooden panes. It wasn't that he was bored, because he wasn't. At least he didn't feel bored. He didn't feel like doing much but thinking and that's what he'd been doing for the past hour since his trio of friends left. He watched them leave…taking the car and heading towards the city while he gave Jean the heads up on the situation.  
  
About fifteen minutes later he saw Jean and Logan leaving the mansion, going the same way he saw his friends go. That's when he knew something was up with them. They had gotten into some kind of trouble and now Logan and Jean had to bail them out of it. She only took Logan when it was serious. Something told him his 'bad feeling' had been more then feeling but a true calling. Hopefully nothing too bad.  
  
He laughed a bit, those three seemed to boil up trouble wherever they went, never a dull moment. People just seemed to know they were mutants, it was as if they had I'M A MUTANT tattooed on their forehead or carried big flashing neon lights with the words on MUTANT HERE on it. It wasn't unusual for three teenagers to go walking around, all teenagers did that. But these three had the worst luck.   
  
He felt the room shake and looked back out the window to see the basketball court split apart and the jet take off. His heart hammered, something was definitely wrong. A small part of his mind said this was probably just to pick them up from the little mischief they got into. But the speed at which Scot left told him something was definitely not right. Majority ruled.  
  
Tristian stood up only to sit back down. He figured he wouldn't even get a straight answer if he asked around. Ororo wouldn't know and that ruled Kurt out. Xavier wouldn't tell him anything even though he knew. He'd say that everything was fine and he had nothing to worry about. But something wasn't right…not at all.   
  
His friends were into more trouble than he could have thought possible. He gazed out the window memories flashing in his mind. It was just like it had been years ago, when his other friends were killed. He brushed it aside, no one was hurt, no one was dead. It was all in his mind.  
  
Outside the jet came back in, landing back inside the court. He took a deep breath to steady his heart, trying to convince himself that everything was okay, nothing was wrong. But his heart wouldn't stop pounding, he could feel his pulse in his stomach. Nothing was wrong, everyone was fine, he told himself. They were back quick, meaning it couldn't have been as bad as he thought it was.  
  
His bedroom door flew open and Tristian jumped to his feet in surprise feeling his power rise. But it all collapsed inside him as he took in a worn out Rogue and Bobby. His eyes flickered to their blood covered clothes and hands.  
  
He looked at them, searching for an answer but fearing it. Something terrible had happened and by the look on their faces, it wasn't good, wasn't good at all.   
  
"It's John," Bobby gasped out, hands on his knees.  
  
"He's hurt," Rogue sputtered with a deep inhale, leaned her body against the wall.  
  
Tristian didn't even bother to grab them. He slipped into shadow and hurried for the vent, disappearing in a flash.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
You're just going to have to wait and see what happens to John in the next chapter…it gets good.  
  
Next: Chapter 37- Give and Take  
  
Tristian finds the damage done to Pyro and pushes himself to the limit, risking both their lives…what will happen?  
  
COMING SOON 


	37. Give & Take

A/N: Okay now you find out what happens…  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
Chapter 37 – Give and Take  
  
Tristian reappeared in the med room they had John in. Logan and Scott looked up from where they stood hunkered over a body. Jean's body stood in the way of John's face, but he could see her hand pressed on a bloody rag of a shirt against his upper stomach, close to the chest. She moved slightly and he could see his friend's pale face, blood sliding from his colorless lips that were parted in a desperate attempt to breathe.   
  
He moved to the table, legs feeling like led, looking his friend over. His heart fell straight to his stomach. It was bad, very bad. He was bleeding internally as well as externally and there wasn't much life left in him. The bullet had done a great deal of damage.  
  
"Who did this?" he asked without moving his eyes.  
  
"The police…long story," Logan told him, point blank.  
  
"One I would like to hear later," he told them, moving Jean aside gently. She moved standing by John's legs and watched intensely with hope in her eyes.   
  
"Can you do anything?" she asked quietly.  
  
Tristian shook his head, "I don't know."  
  
"Do what?" Scott asked with his usual flared tone, stepping up behind Jean. She put her hand out and stopped him before he could get any closer to Tristian. "What are you going to do to him?"  
  
Tristian overlooked John and then put one hand on the side of his face, the other over the wound that still pumped fresh blood. He could feel the weak, thready pulse beneath his hand and hear the intake of his raspy, shallow breathing.   
  
"Everything I can," he answered Scott's question.  
  
With a deep breath, Tristian closed his eyes, focusing his blood and energy on the wound. He opened them once he felt the light pouring from his body into John. He focused on Pyro, letting memories do the work. From first meeting his arrogant friend to surprising him with his shadow gift to teaching him to create fire, the memories ran through him, helping him to heal the wound just as he had healed Bobby. It was healing, but healing wasn't going to be enough. John's breathing was shallow, becoming less and the sudden stillness of his chest wasn't a good thing. No, this wouldn't happen, he wouldn't let it.   
  
.John needed blood and life as well. Tristian changed the course of his healing, connecting it to his own life and blood.   
  
With a hiss he changed it, feeling the pain course through him at once as he gave and took. It was like an iron hammer hitting him over and over each time in a different place. His heart beat faster and his breathing became rapid as he gave life back to John.  
  
Tristian gritted his teeth, feeling the impacts on his body by doing this, but he kept at it, healing the wound all the way. He wouldn't let his friend die, not like this, not now. He bit his lower lip from the pain and work of it and focused harder. He could feel a gash forming where John's wound had been on his stomach, it peeled his own skin open in agonizing torment. He ignored it, feeling the sudden pulsing beneath his hand as Pyro's heart began to beat, strong and even. His chest moved suddenly, taking a deep breath.   
  
Tristian broke the connection as John's eyes fluttered. He clutched the table with both hands as his own body felt heavy and closed his eyes, hanging his head low. His legs were weak and he was breathing hard, sweat dripping down his feverish face as he trembled. Tristian could feel the wound bleeding down his skin, hot and sticky, mixing with sweat as it throbbed, each throb sending more blood coursing out of him.  
  
He couldn't stay there and let them see him like this. He didn't want anyone's help. He wanted to be alone, to leave and deal with his pain on his own.  
  
He heard Rogue and Bobby gasp, rushing to John's side. He had no idea when they came in and frankly didn't care, he was drained and hurt. He felt a hand on his back and heard Jean's voice. "Tristian…are you all right?"  
  
"I…I need," he gasped taking a deep breath. "I need to be alone."  
  
"Tristian you're," but he didn't hear anymore. He vanished, going through the vent and hurrying to get somewhere private. He didn't feel like he could go on much further. His power was gone as it was. This was just hurting him more.  
  
He formed in his room, unable to go any further, lying on the floor. He waited a moment, trying to get the pain to stop before pushing himself up on trembling arms. His body felt heavy. He couldn't get up. He collapsed back to the ground, feeling his eyelids flutter as the exhaust and hurt took over his senses. He couldn't stay awake so he gave into the comforting darkness, falling into a feverish sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************  
  
More to come, stick around and keep looking for updates 


	38. Quarrel

A/N: My computer crashed, meaning everything I had is now gone, so I'm using my moms comp to rewrite. Give me time to finish it all again. but I go this done, enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
CHAPTER 38- QUARRELS  
  
Jean couldn't stop him as he melted to shadow and faded from the room through the ventilation system. All she could do was see to John before checking on Tristan.   
  
The youth was sitting up on the table, Rogue and Bobby standing near him, braced to catch him if he fell. He looked dazed and confused as he sat there, not quite sure what was going on.   
  
"What happened?" he asked, looking around. "How did I get here?"  
  
"What do you remember John?" Jean asked, observing his skin. Where the bullet wound had been was nothing more then a slight red mark that would fade in an hour time.  
  
His face balled up and he blinked, focusing, his hand mindlessly rubbing his upper chest. "I'm not sure…I was standing outside…a cop car exploded and I tried to put it out…but," he looked at the red mark. "I got shot."  
  
Logan nodded. "That's about right."  
  
"It doesn't make sense," John whispered, staring at the ground.   
  
Jean frowned unsure of what he was stalking about. By the look on his face he was puzzled still by something on his mind. "What doesn't make sense? What you said was right?"  
  
"No, not that…," he shook his head. "These other memories. They make no sense." He looked up at Jean. "It's like waking from a dream…you've been there and seen it but you haven't…it makes no sense."  
  
Jean's frown deepened. How could that be? Unless John had been dreaming while he was dying before…Tristan. The healing must have connected Tristan's memories to John's. So John was seeing the reflections of his memories, pieces and parts Tristan had inside were floating in John's mind.  
  
"How is that possible for him to dream?" Scott turned to her.  
  
"Because he wasn't dreaming," she said aloud.   
  
"What?" Logan and Scott stated at the same time.  
  
She held up her hand, stopping their questions. "I'll explain later," with that she turned to the teenagers. "I want you three to go back up stairs and act like nothing happened. John, I want to see you tomorrow morning at nine for a check up just to be on the safe side."  
  
He nodded his head, and slid off the examination table. Rogue grabbed him a sweater and one for herself and Bobby to cover up the blood on their clothes as they left, that was no questions would be raised if anyone saw them.  
  
After they were gone, Jean let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck, knowing exactly where she had to go next. Tristan didn't look well when he left, she imagined the healing had had an effect on him as it did John. But unlike John, it had a negative effect on Tristan.  
  
She should have known it would. Should have thought of the danger she would be putting him in when she had him heal John. She didn't even think of what it had done to him after he helped Bobby because the effect had been mild. John's wound had been nowhere close though. And in the frenzy the thought never crossed her mind until now.  
  
Jean ran her hand through her hair and glanced at Scott. He stood near the table in a daze at what had just happened. It wasn't everyday they saw someone come back from the brink of death, least not right in front of their very eyes.   
  
"Scott," he jerked his head up at her response. "I need you to go tell the professor what just happened, leave nothing out. Tell him if he wants detail on how it happened in the first place to come see me about it later."  
  
Scott nodded his head and took a deep breath. "Alright…what are you going to do in the mean time?"  
  
"Logan and I are going to go check on Tristan, see if he's okay," she explained and immediately saw him tense up.  
  
"Why can't Logan go tell Professor Xavier and I go with you?" he asked defensively. "You'd rather be with him instead of me?"  
  
"Oh, come on Summers! Stop being such a prick!" Logan growled, joining the argument.   
  
"Shut up, Logan. I wasn't talking to you, so stay out of it," he threw back with enough anger that Jean could feel it building up.  
  
Jean closed her eyes and let out a small sigh, blocking their comebacks from her mind. Every time she felt she could come to a conclusion they did this, fought. It just made it harder and harder for her to think of the issue.   
  
Speaking quietly but in their minds as well Jean spoke. "It has nothing to do with that."  
  
The two stopped abruptly and turned their heads to her. She opened her eyes, arms folded across her chest. "This has nothing to do with my decision making. But it has everything to do with Tristan's well being. Now either you two get it together, or don't help me at all."  
  
The two glared at each other once more, tensed for a battle, but relaxed, stepping away. Scott questioned Jean once more. "Why do I have to go to Xavier? Why can't I go with you? At least answer that."  
  
"Honestly," she looked him in the eye. "Tristan trusts Logan more and that's where I'm going."  
  
Scott hung his head down and nodded. He tuned to the door and hesitated. With a quick move he kissed Jean on the cheek and whispered good luck before leaving out the door.  
  
Jean blinked, not expecting that. She missed the feel of him kissing her, but though part of her missed it part of her wasn't as sure if he was the right one just yet. Pushing those thoughts from her mind she turned to Logan.   
  
"Well, shall we." She indicated to the door. With a nod they left, taking the elevator to Tristan's room. Jean could only wonder what damage awaited there.  
  
~~~~~~***************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MORE TO COME SOON 


	39. Discussion

CHAPTER 39- Discussion  
  
The doors to the elevator slid shut with a sigh. Jean leaned her head against the cool metal surface; feeling suddenly drained of energy and more tired then she had ever been in her life. The day was long and wasn't over just yet. Still more to do and more to go before she could sleep, that was if she was going to be able to fall asleep at all.   
  
With the condition Tristan had appeared to be in, she doubted sleep would be in her schedule this night. She could still see the last image of him in her mind. Him leaning over the table while trying to catch his breath as sweat poured off his pale face and he gripped his middle before turning to shadow. Without a second thought she sent her mind out to him, trying to reach him, down the hall and pausing outside his door. She could feel him behind it, the darkness of his mind, the shadow spinning there forebodingly. It was tempting, so very tempting to just push inside and get lost in the abyss that was Tristan.   
  
"Jean," she could feel her body being shaken. She blinked opening her eyes as Logan's face came into view, the bleariness wearing off. She could see the worry etched on his face and wondered how long she'd been off.   
  
"Are you alright?" he asked, still gripping her upper arms.  
  
She tried to speak but found her throat dry and unable to form words. She nodded her head.  
  
"Jesus," he sighed and relaxed his grip on her arms, letting go completely. "You scared the shit out of me, red. I tried calling you but you just stood there with your eyes closed and you wouldn't say anything. I thought you'd passed out or something."  
  
"No," she ran her fingers through her hair. "I just let my mind wander."   
  
"To where?"  
  
Her eyes met his and he read the answer, nodding his head and straightening out the gray sweater he had pulled over since his shirt had been ruined by John's blood. "How is he?"  
  
"I don't know. I didn't go into his mind; I just knew it was there behind the door. Xavier doesn't want me cavorting into his mind."  
  
"For the better."  
  
"I suppose," she nodded.  
  
There was a silence between them. Jean didn't have to read Logan's mind to know he had a question burning to be let out. Just the way he kept his fingers busy, pulling or twisting at the sweater was answer enough.  
  
"Just say it Logan."  
  
"Say what?"  
  
"Your question, I know you have one."  
  
Logan chuckled. "That obvious."  
  
"Very."  
  
The smile faded from his face and his eyes fell to the floor. "Jean…by all logic you and I both know John should be dead."  
  
"Yes, I know. He beat all medical odds. By right he shouldn't be alive. That's why I'm worried about Tristan."  
  
"I don't follow," Logan crossed his arms as he leaned back against the elevator door.   
  
"Do you remember when Tristan healed Bobby?"  
  
"Yeah," he nodded his head. "The wound on Bobby's head was healed."  
  
"Yes, but because he healed Bobby it had a side effect on him. It's a power of give and take. Tristan heals someone but it reverse on him making him weaker for a period of time. Bobby was just a diminutive fraction of what he can do. It hardly had any effect on him at all. Tristan is capable of larger more dangerous wounds, like John's. But John was so near the brink of death, it would have been impossible for him to have survived even when Tristan did heal him. But John did survive. He should be dead though the wound was healed because of the loss of blood to his system, their just wasn't enough."  
  
"What are you saying Jean? Besides John should be dead. How is he alive then?"  
  
"I wasn't quite sure," she told him. "Until John spoke of the pictures in his head. They weren't dreams and they weren't his memories. They were Tristan's. They belonged to him, never John."  
  
"But how did John get pieces of Tristan's memories?" Logan frowned.  
  
"Because Tristan didn't heal him like he commonly would," Jean explained, running her hand through her hair again, worried for the TriMutant. "He knew John wouldn't live without life…so Tristan gave it to him."  
  
Logan's frown deepened until suddenly his mouth fell open and his eyes widened in shock. He took a small step towards Jean. "You mean to tell me Tristan gave John life. Part of his life."  
  
Jean nodded her head, tears starting to brim her eyes. "Yes, and by doing that the effect will be greater on Tristan because his body will take on the condition of his victim."  
  
"Oh my God," Logan whispered and ran a hand across his face in disbelief.   
  
"And I'm worried," her voice cracked a little no matter how hard she tried to hold it. The last thing she wanted to do was cry because she feared she'd never stop. With everything that was going on with her, she couldn't stop.  
  
"Its okay, Jeanie," Logan hesitantly put his hand on her arm in comfort. "Tristan's going to be okay. Nothing's going to happen to him. He's fine," his hand slid until his arm was around her shoulder and before she knew it both his arms were around her, just holding her against him. Her head rested on his chest and she just stood there, cuddled against him as he soothed away her tears. "Everything's going to be fine someday…I promise you that much."  
  
She let herself relax against him and let Logan take most of her weight. Scott suddenly entered her head and Tristan as well. The emotions inside her for each of them spun in a cyclone and she lifted her head from his chest, keeping her eyes downcast.   
  
"I know it will be better," she said softly. "I'll be able to make a choice someday and things will be better."  
  
"I'm not rushing you," he whispered.   
  
She lifted her eyes up and found it two seconds too late as she made her mistake. His brown eyes were so warm and sincere, holding a hurtful past just as she held her own. They connected so well, an attraction she couldn't explain. She took a deep breath, controlling her emotions and the urge to kiss him, but found it too great to deny. Her lips brushed against his softly in an innocent movement, not enough to cause the point of no return.   
  
She pulled her head away, staring into his soft eyes. "I know."  
  
The elevator door opened behind them and Jean pulled fully away from his grip, walking down the hall towards Tristan's room, behind her Logan followed. All her thoughts on relationships and the love triangle pushed back, her mind focused on Tristan's well being.   
  
~~~~~~~**************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
New chapter coming soon. I promise, just had too much homework to do. 


	40. Deep Thinking

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. School and work are hectic and I got a movie project I'm trying to complete. But here's the next chapter. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~*************  
  
CHAPTER 40 – Deep Thinking  
  
Jean hurried down the hall, trying not to move too fast to show her growing worry to Logan, but trying not to move too slow, not wanting him to think she suddenly didn't care. Just fast enough to get there because something was wrong, she could feel it. Ha felt it the moment he left only now it was growing stronger since she was growing closer to the source, to Tristan.  
  
She paused in front of the door and took a deep breath, trying to calm her ever rapid heartbeat. She was sure Logan's trained ears could hear it, if not see it. She lifted a shaking hand and tapped on the door twice. There was no response from within, not so much as a sound. She looked at Logan who shook his head, confirming her thought.   
  
With another deep breath, Jean knocked on the heavy door again, calling out this time. "Tristan…Tristan are you in there? It's Jean. I want to talk to you. Open the door."  
  
Again there was nothing but silence that answered her back. Now her worry was escalating. He wouldn't ignore her like this. Not her of all people. Something had to be wrong.   
  
"Maybe he's asleep," Logan suggested glancing at the door, but not believing his own words even as he heard them spoken. He was hoping saying it aloud would make it sound more true but it had done nothing but edge the worry on tighter to both of them. Tristan wasn't one to ignore Jean, not with the way he'd been looking at her for the last few weeks, not with how close they'd grown. But he held on to that hope…  
  
"Oh God," Jean whispered beside him and that was all the warning he needed. The adamantium claws popped out of his knuckles with a sharp pain that he ignored and he sliced at the lock on the door, causing it to creep right open. He pushed it open, letting it bang against the wall and jolt back, but he had jostled his way in by then, right behind Jean.  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as she saw exactly what she expected. Tristan lay on the ground in front of her, turned on his side, unmoving. She knelt down next to him and turned him onto his back. He was paler then usual, which she would never have thought possible until now. She touched his face and wasn't at all surprised to find his insipid skin burning up and covered with perspiration as his body tried to recuperate from the trouncing it had gone through.   
  
"We need to get him on the bed, help me," she asked Logan, but instead he scooped the limp Trimutant into his arms and laid him on the bed for her.   
  
Jean sat besides him and moved his shirt out of the way, lifting it up to reveal the wound identical to John's. Instead of a hole it was a cut, not too deep but bleeding furiously. Trying to keep her worry from her features and stay calm, she ripped at his shirt, exposing his entire chest.   
  
Logan hissed behind her at the sight he saw. "How did that happen?"  
  
She gently touched the bruises on his chest. "It was from healing. It always has a draw back and this carried a big one. Not only did it give him an identical wound to John's but it bruised his ribs as well."  
  
"I guess it's true that every gift comes with a curse," Logan said behind her.   
  
She nodded her head. "Can you go into the bathroom and get the med kit?"  
  
"Right on it," he told her.  
  
Jean swept a piece of Tristan's dark hair from his face and wished that there was something more that she could do for him. Memories of the first time she met him in the white room flooded through her mind. His sky blue eyes focused on the table before reflecting up to her. She had felt safe for the first time then. It just felt right being near him, all of her troubled thoughts seemed to dissolve. And the night in his room…and the pool…the kiss…  
  
"Here you go," Logan's voice startled her and she couldn't help jumping.  
  
She looked up at him and took the med kit, taking out the items she needed before closing it and setting it on the dresser closest to her. Logan helped her by lifting up Tristan carefully so she could bandage his bruises.   
  
Once done she glanced back at the wound and removed the gauze. Blood had seeped completely through it and she tossed it away, picking a new one.   
  
"Logan, I have one more thing I need you to get me."  
  
"Name it red," he told her.  
  
"I need a bowl of water and a wash cloth so I can clean this…better make it two wash cloths. I need one to help bring down the fever."  
  
"On it serge," he gave her a mock salute and Jean couldn't help but to smile a little. Logan was good at doing that. Making the best out of a bad situation.   
  
She turned her attention back to Tristan. His breathing wasn't as labored now and the wound seemed to have healed more over the last fifteen minutes. With a sigh of relief she realized he was going to be okay. Sore and tired…but he'd live.   
  
Jean gently touched his cheek and felt another urge to enter his mind. She could see it just by touching him. The storm cloud inside both beckoning her to come and stay away. She'd been warned never to enter, never knowing what she would find in his mind. And with Tristan being a TriMutant it would be more dangerous then Logan's mind. But the temptation was great, pulling her closer and closer. She fought the desire…for now and blinked, his sleeping face coming back into view and the cloud in his mind fading from her own.   
  
Logan set the water on the table and handed her the cloths then took a seat in a chair across the way.  
  
"Thank you," she mumbled and dipped one of the cloths into the water, ringing it out. She dabbed at the wound, doing her best to get rid of the excess blood and clean it. Once it was clean enough she rubbed on some ointment before applying the bandage, hoping it would help it heal faster.   
  
She took a deep breath and dipped the other cloth in the water. She wiped at Tristan's clammy face, glad to feel his fever had dropped more since he'd been treated. She tossed the cloth onto the dresser and fidgeted on the bed, getting comfortable.   
  
"Can I do anything else?" Logan asked.  
  
Jean had forgotten he was even in the room. She was so preoccupied with helping Tristan that she didn't even remember him sitting there.   
  
She shook her head, brushing the hair from her face. "No, you can go, Logan."  
  
"You sure, Jean?"  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay. I'm just going to sit in her with him for awhile."  
  
Logan nodded his head and waited a minute before standing up. "I'll go tell this to the Professor then." He paused before leaving the room. "If you need anything just…call for me, whatever you want to call it."  
  
Jean chuckled softly and nodded. "I will."  
  
He closed the door behind him and she looked back at Tristan thinking once more of the choice that lay in front of her. "This can't get any more difficult for me, Tristan…it just can't." With a sigh she leaned back against his pillow, six inches away from him, finding it more comfortable to sit like that and think about it.   
  
Who did she love more? That was the hard question. Who could she not live without? Scott or Logan. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt Tristan was making a his way into her already troubled heart, causing a triangle of confusions. She glanced at Tristan, watching his sleeping form and finding it hard to turn away.   
  
"I'm afraid it just got more difficult," she told herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~******************************  
  
More to come soon!!!! 


	41. In The Shadow

A/N: This chapter is a lil confusing but I hope you all like it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CHAPTER 41- In the Shadow  
  
Jean fidgeted on the bed, the beginnings of restlessness edging inside her. She needed to know, wanted to know what was going on inside him. Why was she so strictly forbidden from entering his mind? What was so dangerous in something so compelling? How could he be so perilous to her when he himself didn't hold the slightest hint of iniquity in him?  
  
Tristan was still unconscious. A little peek wouldn't hurt. She sighed, no she couldn't do it. She was told not to. But then again the professor had been doing nothing but restricting her from every little activity there was, afraid for her welfare. Yet he didn't know she was stronger then before, much stronger then he, or anyone else, anticipated. It shouldn't be that difficult. His mind couldn't be that much of a puzzle as Logan's because unlike Logan, Tristan knew his past, knew things he didn't want to.   
  
Any maybe, just maybe, she could bring him out of his coma like state by doing so. Jean had a strong feeling she could find him in there, lost in his memories. If so, she could get him to come back with her and wake him up sooner. The state he was in right now, she couldn't speculate when he'd awaken. His body had taken a tremendous tribulation and though his breathing had regulated and the wound had stopped bleeding didn't mean the impact that drove him to unconsciousness to begin with was gone.   
  
Jean settled herself so she was facing him, having made up her mind. Her mind focused on just his face and the prescience started to seep into her mind. She could see the dark cloud again, calling her, beckoning her, but another part was warning her off, the voice so low that it sounded like only a whisper in the wind. Jean pushed through the thick shadows of Tristan's mind and entered.   
  
It was suffocating; the darkness was choking her so much she could hardly breathe. She was sure she could reach out and touch it but her eyes were burning so bad she was forced to close them. Her feet landed on solid ground, grass by the feel of it.   
  
She opened her eyes; she was in a field at night. The stars blazed brightly overhead and the grass smelt of mildew and fresh flowers. Two people lay on a blanket fifteen yards in front of her. One was a woman with fiery hair, longer than hers and curly, the other a man with dark hair. They were just holding each other, gazing at the stars and talking but Jean couldn't make out the words. She walked closer, hoping to hear and her eyes widened.  
  
It was Tristan on the ground with the girl. And the girl was like a ghost from the past, it more ways then one. It was Bonnie. This was Tristan's memory, she had made it through the barrier of fog into his memories and one that Tristan favored more then life itself.   
  
A wave of dizziness hit her and she blinked. But when she opened her eyes she was in yet another scene.   
  
"What is going on?" she wondered aloud, looking around the furnished building of what looked like a law firm of some kind. People rushed past her as if she didn't even exist, and since it was a memory she must not have. Through all the people her mind pulled out Tristan, watching him walk through the revolving glass doors and into the building with confidence. She guessed this is where he had worked before…before everything went wrong. She followed him as he climbed up the stairs where a blonde woman waited for him, her face hidden by her nearly white hair but Jean knew she was youthful in age.   
  
The room spun in color like giant paint blobs and resettled into place. "Okay…this is getting weird."   
  
The blonde stood by the window, slim body posed lethally as she stared out the window. Jean felt a cold shiver creep down her spine causing her to gasp at the pain of it. Something was wrong about this woman, she could feel it in her bones. She was a force not to be reckoned with but was already looking for something, body and mind set on her goal. Jean took an attentive step toward her, trying to get a look at her face, but as her foot hit the ground, the woman whirled around and the scene changed.   
  
A white wall stood in front of her, her nose barely an inch from it. She took a step back, eyes measuring it to the ceiling and she turned around. She saw Tristan sitting at the table, head downcast, not even bothering to look at the reflecting window where Scott and Ororo stood on the other side. To her surprise the door opened and she walked in. Jean felt weird, seeing herself walk into a room while she stood in it wasn't something she was used to seeing on a regular basis. Jean, the other Jean, sat down in the chair across from Tristan and began talking to him.  
  
"Why does he keep this memory fond?" she whispered aloud again, though no one could hear it.  
  
"Because it was the first day I met you."  
  
Jean gasped and turned her head to the left. Tristan stood in the corner closest to her. His hands were shoved into his pockets and his dark hair was scuffled, blue eyes on her. Even at his ruggedness look he managed to look handsome.  
  
"Tristan?"  
  
"The one and only," he glanced at the other. "Well, at least the real one…not a memory version of me."  
  
"What's going on? Why am I seeing all your memories?"  
  
"You're the one that entered the shadow," he told her.  
  
"Only to find you."  
  
"And you did…more then you could want. They warned you to stay out, but you came anyway," he stepped towards her slowly. "You past through the shadow when hardly anyone dares to, not even Xavier himself could pull it off, but you did."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Tristan seemed to be thinking about it, and his eyes flickered to a lost look. In it she saw hurt and confusion, but it disappeared. "I'm not sure."  
  
"Tristan…are you okay?" she could sense something was off about him.  
  
He gave her a weak smile. "I'll be fine."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My, you're stubborn," he smiled.  
  
"You know it. Now tell me."  
  
"Jean," the hurt look came back to his eyes and they watered slightly. "I can't."  
  
"You've told me so much already…about Bonnie, about your life, Emma…everything…don't back out on me now," she touched his face, holding it in her hand. "I'm here for you Tristan."  
  
His eyes lifted to her, the blue spheres carrying so much pain and scars from over the years, so much confusion and depression that it tore at her. She wanted nothing more then to make it go away.  
  
"Then help me," he whispered.  
  
She nodded her head, seizing her chance without a second thought. "Yes…I'll help you Tristan. Just tell me what to do."  
  
"I can't…you have to figure it out on your own…help me get out of here…make it go away. It's been in me too long…make it go away…help me Jean."  
  
He was fading away, the scenery was slipping and she tried to hold onto him but found it impossible. "Tristan!"  
  
The entire room was going transparent. Tristan along with it. Suddenly the floor gave way and Jean stepped back. Her heart hammering as she barely missed falling into the whirlwind darkness, the arctic air rushing up to her face, making her cheeks numb with cold.  
  
"Help me," it was hardly a whisper at all above the roaring winds that swirled madly at the edge of the cliff, but still his voice.   
  
"I will," she said loudly hoping he could hear. "I'll find you Tristan." And she realized then that only she could help him. Her and her alone. She was the only one he trusted that was left in the world, the only one he loved and the only one that loved him in return. They were connected by a greater bond and now Jean had to use it in order to save him.   
  
With a deep breath, Jean closed her eyes and spread her arms, taking that step into nothingness and plummeting through the wind below.   
  
R&R Please it makes all the difference. 


	42. Frost Bite

CHAPTER 42 – Frost Bite  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Frost sat at her desk, her long legs stretched out in front of her as she leaned back in her leather chair and twirled a pencil between her slender fingers. Her heels were off and laying discarded on the ground along with her black suit jacket and her skirt road up a bit, revealing the creamy white skin of her thighs. The others in the room stole glances at her, thinking she couldn't see, but she did and she loved the attention. She knew she looked like a Greek goddess bathing in luxury, even stole it like one by ridding herself of her sister. She let her eyes close and daydreamed of her soon to be sought victories. The mere thought of getting Tristian back made her feel all giddy inside.   
  
The door to her office opened, pushing all thoughts aside as it was about to come true. She felt her pulse quicken in her throat as she anticipated the wait. She twirled the pencil between her fingers, biting her lower lip. Next to her Calban's black and yellow eyes stayed fixed on the door. He made a smirking noise and turned his head to the floor. Emma spared a glance at him before turning her head right as Gambit and Havoc walked in, shutting the door behind them.   
  
Emma took a deep breath, eyes flickering to the door and then back at them. "Where's the boy?" Emma asked, looking at the door, praying someone would drag him through or give her good news. She didn't want to hear the bad news, it had been a bad enough day, this had to go right or she was back at the bottom.   
  
Gambit glanced around, waiting for someone else to speak. He nudged Alex with his shoulder, flicking his red eyes at Emma then back at him, raising his eyebrows.  
  
Havoc cleared his throat nervously. "We…uh…had a bit of a problem."  
  
Emma sat forward, leaning across her desk, the pencil squeezed tight in her hand to the point her knuckles turned white. "What kind of problem?"  
  
"They got away…all of them," Havoc muttered, looking at the ground.  
  
The pencil in her hand snapped in half and Calban took a step back, sensing her power soar. Emma felt her power rise within her as her anger boiled and let it loose on the two. They flew back, being hit by an invisible force, hitting the floor hard, grunting. "YOU LET THEM WHAT?"  
  
"It's not what you think," Havoc spoke quickly, getting to his feet.  
  
"Where. Is. John?" she asked, speaking each word slowly. She shook her head, her frost eyes shooting daggers through them. "Tell me some good news or I swear on my life I will let Emplate feed off you completely."  
  
"No, no need for that," Havoc put up his hands innocently. She could see the fear on his face as he ran one of his hands nervously through his blonde hair. The thought of Emplate touching him gave him nightmares. Emma liked that.  
  
"'e 'as hurt, chere," Gambit stepped in, rubbing his aching shoulder.  
  
Her frost eyes flickered to him, her gaze piercing his skin through his duster. She smiled with satisfaction as he shivered, rubbing his arms. "How bad?"  
  
"'e 'as shot by the police," he told her.  
  
"They thought he created the fire I threw at them," Havoc butted in. "They shot him. I couldn't see the damage but it had to be bad since they had the jet come in and take them out of there in a hurry."  
  
Everyone in the large room was staring at her, eyes wide waiting for what she would say – or do – next. They were petrified of her, tensed in their chairs or standing braced for another blow.  
  
She sighed, leaning back in her office chair. She could almost feel the tension die in the air as they all relaxed glad to know they wouldn't be eaten. "I guess that'll do for now…but I want him. Do you hear me? I want him here, alive, or my plan will never work."  
  
"We also found something you might like to use," Havoc told her.  
  
"Let me see it," she commanded, hoping for good news. Anything was considered good after this.  
  
Gambit reached into his inner pocket, removing a blue bandana. He set it on her desk. Emma looked at it. By look alone it belonged to a girl. She picked it up, connecting to the being. Her eyes became glazed and she could see the girl. Her dark brown hair fashioning streaks of white at the bangs. A southern girl by the looks of it. She caught sight of a sandy blonde haired boy. His blue eyes looking at her the way only someone in love could. They were the other boy's friends, the one who was shot, but he wasn't dead. He was alive and well.   
  
From this distance she couldn't get into her head. There was something blocking her from doing do, stopping her. She could feel it pushing her away, another telepathic, strong too, shoving her away.   
  
Emma let go, letting out a sigh and rubbing her head from the headache that was forming. Damn him. He was too strong to take on from a far. She couldn't get hold of Tristian either. He was using some kind of mental barricade, something a hell of a lot stronger than she was.   
  
She rubbed at her temples, suddenly weary. "Good work for now, the mutant is still alive. Don't do anything until I give you command. You may go," she waved one hand gesturing to the door that swung up gently.  
  
Havoc and Gambit looked at each other, sharing a questioning glance, not knowing what to think of her reactions.  
  
"Go now or I might reconsider your visit to Emplate," she told them, leaning her head heavily on her hand.  
  
They nodded, leaving the room briskly.   
  
She sighed, hitting the apple P on her computer. The printer behind her clicked and printed out the paper. Caliban grabbed it and handed it to her.  
  
"Thank you dear," she set it on the table, briefly going over it then signing the bottom with her fountain pen. She folded the paper and shoved it into a cream colored envelope, sealing it with a stamp and writing a name on the front.   
  
"Cane, Tabitha, come here," she commanded. The two quickly stood, not wanting to get on her growing bad side. They stood by the front of her desk and she held out the envelope. "Take this invitation to this address." She scribbled the address on a piece of paper and ripped it out of her notebook, handing it to Tabitha as Cane took the letter. "Tell him to call me if he has any questions, but don't harm anyone unless you are attacked without persuasion."  
  
"Yes boss," Juggernaut nodded, reaching for his metal helmet.  
  
"I wouldn't take that if I were you, Cane. As a matter of fact put on some regular clothes instead of your body armor," she told him, biting the end of her pen.  
  
"Why do I" –   
  
She gazed at him with her cold stare. He shut his mouth and nodded. "I'm on it."  
  
"Thank you," she watched the two leave.  
  
"What couldn't I go?" Stryfe asked her, sitting in one of the lounge chairs across the room.  
  
"I didn't think it best for this guest. You would be too much of a temptation, Stryfe. Do me a favor though, go check up on the staff, make sure they're doing their job. They've been slacking off lately especially Ray, he's been giving me a hard time, trying to take my job from the Corporation and all. I own this business not him, make sure he knows that. You can be quite convincing," she grinned at him.  
  
He smiled back, standing to his full height. His robotic being moving with heavy clinks, his shirt bulging, covering his half metal and human chest. His robotic hand squeezed into a fist. "I'll make sure he knows his place."  
  
"Thank you," she smiled, listening to his heavy steps echo down the hall. She closed the door with a sweep of her hand and sighed. The day hadn't been a total disappointment. At least some things turned on right when others went wrong. Where one door closes others opened, that statement was true enough for her.   
  
"Gambit and Havoc…What morons?" Cortez snickered shaking his head.   
  
She looked at him wearily. "And I suppose you could have done better."  
  
"Yes I could have," he leaned across her desk and she frowned at his grummy hands mucking up her fine rose wood tabletop. "You should send in the experienced not the delinquents."  
  
She smiled coldly. "Remy and Alex are two of the best. I only have the best on my team, specially chosen by me."  
  
"I am the best there is. I am the fastest, strongest, and most powerful here," he declared angrily, a vein popping out in his forehead.   
  
"Stronger than me?" she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"At times I think I'm of more intellect than you and I can turn your powers against you faster than you can blink," he threatened.   
  
She smiled at him, crossing her legs. "I beg to differ with you Cortez. You are not the fastest, strongest, and most powerful…not here at least. You are starting to annoy me and anger me, you know what happens when I become upset."  
  
He challenged her, "Try it. I'll kill you first. No one can stop me." His power began to rise inside him.  
  
"So you say," her eyes flickered to the side. Cortez frowned turning his head. Caliban hit him, sending him flying across the length of the office, hitting the wall with such force it knocked a painting off the wall.   
  
Cortez stood dazed and Caliban swung his leg, hitting him across the face, nearly breaking his nose off and repositioning it. Blood spurted from his nose in a crimson river.  
  
Emma stood, putting a hand on Caliban's elbow to stop him. He paused looking down on her with his yellow irises then took a step back, seeing he did enough.  
  
She crouched down next to Cortez who was clutching his nose in both hands and swearing more than a sailor. "I told you that you weren't the strongest but you had to go and open your mouth," she patted his shoulder. "Now you're bleeding all over my carpet and I'm getting severely pissed off," she glared at him with her blue eyes. "You know what happens when someone pisses me off a whole fucking lot, right Cortez?"  
  
His eyes widened, "No," his blood choked voice spoke.  
  
She hit his mind with a psychic beam, knocking him unconscious. She smiled standing to her feet looking down on him. Turning her head she peered at Caliban who bent and picked him up effortlessly.   
  
Emma picked up the phone on her desk and hit a button. "Get someone up here to clean up the mess…thank you." She hung up and brushed a strand of blonde hair from her face delicately, smiling a Caliban. "What do you say we go pay dear Emplate a visit," she tapped Cortez's arm. "And bring him some dinner."  
  
Caliban grinned, a rare gesture, flashing his sharp canine like teeth. "Sounds wonderful," he hissed following her out of the office. Emma was going to enjoy hearing him scream for his life as her creature drained his life and manipulated his DNA in a painful procedure. She was going to enjoy it thoroughly  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*******************~~~~~~~~~~  
  
MORE TO COME 


	43. Phoenix and Death

A/N: New chapter hope you like. Let's find out what happens in Tristian's head now.  
  
CHAPTER 43  
  
She expected to be sucked into a whirlwind, through the eye of some terrifying storm. But she wasn't. Her feet hit solid ground and she wasn't expecting that either. Her knees gave way and she hit the ground, hard. It wasn't grass either; no it had to be solid concrete instead. Jean winced and sat up; rubbing her arm, knowing there'd be a mark there later.   
  
The room was entirely dark, only a faint light hanging but what seemed a thread lit the room in a dull eerie glow. Jean stood shakily to her feet, standing in the small circle of light. She squinted her eyes, trying to see around the dark. It was a basement, she could make out that much, but as for where, she couldn't be certain.   
  
THUMP. Jean gasped and spun around, eyes going back and forth, trying to find the source of the noise. Something was there, she could feel it with her mind, moving around. But what was it. She couldn't get into it's head meaning it had to be something beyond human or common mutant. That frightened her. She was breathing quickly, her heart hammering in her chest as she desperately tried to find it. Another thump caused her to jump, startled. It was closer that time.   
  
It followed another one. Jean let out a whimper as she could hear it breathing before her., just ten feet away or so, but she couldn't see it. The sound was a whispy, like in a tunnel or pipe and the beep of a machine every now and then indicated a respirator. Though Jean was curious as to why, she didn't want to find out. God, how she wanted this image to end.   
  
A gnarled black hand shot out of the darkness towards her. Jean gasped and jumped back, the large hand missed her by inches, nearly getting her with its talon nails. But the next thing she saw caused a scream to rise in her throat. On the palm of the hand was a fanged mouth, lined with two rows of sharp tiny teeth and a suction mouth that snapped and sucked at the air. Just as the scream was about to erupt from her mouth, the scenery changed.  
  
~~~~~******  
  
The scream fell out, but she immediately cut it off. She was back in the office, where blessed light filled the room from the large windows. She never thought she'd be so happy to see the blonde woman sitting behind her desk with…Tristian! He stood in front of her desk while she looked over a folder.  
  
"Oh thank God," she let out a sigh of relief and walked over to him. "I've been looking all over for you. I was just stuck in this basement with this…this…thing! then I ended up here, but I found you so we can go."  
  
Tristian didn't reply, just continued to stare at Frost and fold his arms.  
  
"Tristian?" she waved her hand in front of his face. "He-llo," she sang the word then whistled.   
  
Jean let out a sigh. It wasn't Tristian, only his memory of the event. But if this was his memory, then where was he?  
  
"Tristian I really need you to do this for me," Frost spoke, half her blonde hair hiding her face.  
  
"Emma I already told you I'm quitting. I told you two weeks ago I was done. My notice is up."  
  
"I know," she sighed then gave him a pout that would have put Shirley Temple to shame. "But I really need this done. These mutants just won't leave me alone and I'm afraid it'll get out of hand. I just need you to do this then you're done. You and Bonnie can go on and live a happy life, happily ever after like you deserve."  
  
Tristian rubbed his eyes and sighed. "Fine, but this is it."  
  
She giggled with glee. "Thank you Tristian."  
  
He took the case folder. "You're welcome, Emma. I'll be right back. It'll take me ten minutes max but then I got to get home because Bonnie will kill me if I'm later again."  
  
"Okay, Tristian. Thank you."  
  
Jean watched him leave the room and turned her attention back to Frost. The good natured look and Shirley Temple innocents was gone replaced with an icy cold gaze and a wretched cold smile that only some sinister would wear. If your eyes were the window to your soul, Emma didn't have one.   
  
She casually picked up the phone and pressed a button on it. "Yes, Cortez, let Emplate out. There's someone he needs to go…meet."  
  
With a cold laugh she hung up the phone and looked towards the door. "Don't get home too late Tristian."  
  
Jean knew what this had to be about and before she could call Emma a word, though she couldn't hear it, the room spun.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Jean blinked as the surroundings pieced back together. All she could see was black for a moment. The black moved, breathing and Jean jumped back and looked up. She'd been standing in front of the creature, the same one she met in the basement. She tried to scream, but only a small squeak came from her throat as she continued to walk backwards.   
  
That was when she noticed it was holding onto Bonnie with it's hand. Her mouth was open in a scream but only a moan came out and she winced at the pain. Jean wanted to turn away, but she couldn't. Her eyes were frozen to the scene before her. Jean watched as Bonnie's erect form started going limp in the creature's grasp.   
  
"BONNIE!"   
  
Jean turned her head, finally released from the trance and watched just in time as Tristian burst through the front door. Jean suspected he had been fed a bullshit story by Frost, saying the Mutants had rebelled to her plea and came for Bonnie. Tristian's mouth fell a gap in true terror as he stared at the creature. He blinked, realizing it had his wife. "BONNIE!"  
  
Jean could feel the rush of the energy fly off him and hit Emplate though this was just a memory. The creature howled, making a siren like noise and dropped the pale red head. It retreated out the back door and disappeared. Jean followed it outside, wanting to know where it went.   
  
The night air was cold and she could see puffs of her breath before her as she exhaled, but Emplate was gone. She imagined another mutant had been waiting for it and teleported it back to safety in its basement. Jean shivered from more then the cold. That was the last place she wanted to go back to.   
  
Remembering Tristian, she went back into the house and paused in her tracks at the heart breaking sight before her. Tristian held Bonnie in his rams on the floor. To her surprise the red head was still alive. Her eyes open slightly, staring at Tristian weakly.   
  
"Bonnie, just hang on okay," he spoke softly to her but in a frantic way that Jean could hear in his voice and she was sure Bonnie could too. "You're going to be fine."  
  
Tristian laid his hand on her chest and focused his power. Jean saw him wince and he hissed, head jerking. He looked at his hand in disbelief, seeing or thinking something Jean couldn't read. But she already knew about. Tristian couldn't heal her, it'd probably kill them both.   
  
Tristian looked back at Bonnie's face. "Oh God," he whispered and tears filled his eyes.   
  
Bonnie only smiled despite the pain she was in. She touched his face gently. "It's okay," she whispered, Jean could barely hear the poor girl.  
  
"Bonnie…I can't fix it…I – I don't know how, it's…what do I do?" his voice was starting to break with his confusion. Tristian had never been lost like this before.  
  
"It's okay," she told him again.  
  
"Bonnie," he touched her face with his other hand. "Bonnie, please don't go. Stay, please, just stay with me," he told her softly.  
  
"It'll be okay, Tristian…everything will be okay,' she rook a shaky breath and closed her eyes against the pain then opened them again. Jean noticed the glow in her eyes was dimmer then it had been.  
  
"You can't leave…I need you…I love you," Tristian's bottom lip quivered as he started to realize he was going to lose everything he had.  
  
Jean felt her heart sink to her stomach and her vision blurred. She thought the scene was changing but realized she was crying. She didn't even know she had been.  
  
"Remember the stars?" she asked him.  
  
He nodded his head. "Yeah, I remember."  
  
She gave him another weak smile. "That's where you'll find me…I love you, Tristian." Her eyes closed and this time they didn't open back up.   
  
Tristian let out a sob and buried his face in her chest, holding her against him. Jean covered her mouth as her own tears continued to flow. Now she knew why he was so hurt all the time. Why her picture haunted him. The scenery began to change swiveling in colors. The last thing Jean saw was Tristian holding Bonnie, the emerald necklace in his hand.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~***********  
  
Jean shivered at the cold air. It was night and was outside. As long as it wasn't in a basement. She turned around to se where she was and gasped. Bodies…everywhere. Strewn al around the area. She was in a downtown center near some abandoned where houses where people hung out…or had. Now they all lay scattered about, one building on fire. Screams could be heard in the distance but it was cut off quickly.   
  
A shadow moved in the distance, swimming up the street. It shifted, materializing into a form. It was Tristian, but it wasn't him. The power that radiated off him was suffocating and the smile on his face was unnatural, not the Tristian she knew. It was Death. The person Tristian could be…or was forced to be. All the carnage, the massacre around her was him. His anger at what happened to Bonnie.  
  
His head jerked towards her. Eyes dark, the only color were his silver irises. He smiled and Jean looked around, wondering who he was smiling at. But no one was behind her.  
  
"I warned you away, Red…you don't listen," the voice hardly sounded like Tristian's, it carried a tone that wasn't his.   
  
"You see me."  
  
He barked a laugh and she shivered from the malice in it. "I let you in here."  
  
"You," she whispered as it all came together. "You're the shadow that clouds his mind…you trapped him here to relive these things over and over. Showing him what he had and how it was taken. "  
  
"Sort of right doll," he told her, stepping towards her. "But you forget one very important thing. I am him."  
  
Jean didn't have time to react as his power sent her into a wall. She hit hard and fell to the floor gasping for breath. He grabbed her around the throat, dragging her to her feet and pinned her to the wall.  
  
"You should have stayed away, love," he tisked and shook his head. "You're no match for a Tri-Mutant. No regular mutant is match for a Tri."  
  
"You forget one very important thing," she choked out.  
  
"What?"  
  
Her eyes met his and she was pleased by his shocked expression. Her eyes glowed with a fire she only held inside but realized she had to let out. "I'm not you're average mutant."  
  
Tristian flew back from her force of telepathic power. He landed on the ground twenty feet away and rolled. He pushed himself up on his arms and smiled up at her despite the blood trickling down his forehead.   
  
"Whew…I love a girl with power to her. You just might be somewhat of a challenge for me, Red," he stood to his feet and wiped the back of his hand across his head. He glanced at the blood and his smile grew. "You even drew blood…I'm impressed."  
  
"Where's Tristian?" she asked. Her voice seemed so faraway, like a distant echo. The words spilling from her didn't feel like her own, she wasn't even speaking them aloud. The words echoed from her mind and were brought out to be heard. She could never do that before.  
  
"I am Tristian," he laughed.  
  
"Where is he?" she asked again. Her patience was running thinner and thinner with each lie he spoke.   
  
"Ohhh," he nodded his head and rubbed his chin. "You mean the other Tristian. The one that's no fun and likes to conceal everything. Shadowfire, that guy….yeah he's locked away up here," he tapped at his head. "Growing really weak too, I might add. Not putting up much of a fight anymore. Death might end up staying for good because my outlook on this whole thing is looking brighter and brighter."  
  
"I'll get him back," she told him.  
  
He held his arms out in a challenging manner, "Try me."  
  
Jean let a wave of power roll off her. Death stumbled back but didn't fall. He only smiled, keeping that grin on his face.  
  
"That was good. But this is better."  
  
Jean felt the energy crash into her, felt t mingle with her own and overtake her, it was too strong. She hit the floor, the gravel cutting her cheek open as she scraped against it. With a groan she pushed herself back up, her arms were shaky as she struggled to get to her feet. Her body felt like lead and she fell back down, propped up on one arm.   
  
Death laughed, strolling over to her in a lazy, taunting manner. "You disappoint me. And here I thought I'd have a real fight. But I guess I'll have to look elsewhere." He crouched down next to her and touched her face. She jerked away from his hand and glared at him. "Awwe, don't feel bad, Red. You put up a fight, just like Tristian and like him, you lost. Him and his humanity. He should have ridded himself of it, he would have been better off. The pain…he never would have felt it," she saw something in his eyes flicker, a light in the darkness at the mention of feeling. "He never would have gone through that if he didn't love. Everything he loves, he loses, he should have realized that with Bonnie, but did he, no. He fell in love with you," Death stood back up. "Now he loses you too."  
  
Jean realized what she had to do now. She knew why she was the only one that could save him.   
  
Death looked down on her with pity and she watched as he summoned the energy ball. It sparkled, gaining power. Small sparks of lightning filtered around it faster and faster, marking it was ready, "Good bye. Red."  
  
He let it go and his smile froze. It stopped suspended in the air just inches from her. Her eyes glowed brighter, she felt it rise from deep within where it had lay hidden in her since the lake accident. That had been the last time she felt it. Now she released it, able to control it to her own will. The fire rose inside her, warming her blood with power and the phoenix gave a war cry that caused even Death to jump.  
  
"My name is Phoenix," the ball of power turned a deep red. Death's eyes widened, this wasn't what he was expecting. "Not Red." She let the power go and it crashed into him. He let out a cry of pain as the force knocked him off his feet and to the ground.  
  
Jean stood to her feet. He lay on the ground ten yards away, shivering from the force of energy. He pushed himself up and turned his head to her. "You like fire so much, try this."   
  
A ring of fire exploded around her, raising in the air around her. The heat was burning, but she welcomed it as her own fire communicated with it in a way. She reached a hand out and touched the wall, it didn't burn. She pushed her hand through and stepped out of it. With a wave of her hand the fire died down and Death looked at her in shock and anger.  
  
"That's no possible," he whispered angrily, trying to get up but not able to. He was still too weak. "What are you?"  
  
"I'm Tristian's friend," she said and knelt down next to him.  
  
"He has no friends," Death said defensively, the light was getting brighter in his eyes.  
  
"Yes he does," she touched his shoulder. "He has Rogue," she put pictures in his mind of each name. "He has Bobby and Pyro," an image of the boy's flashed through her into him. "He has Logan and as much as Scott won't admit it, he has Cyclops." She sent an image of the two men in her life through him.  
  
"NO!" he shook his head, trying to get rid of the pictures. He was breathing faster, afraid he was losing.   
  
"Yes," she put her hands on either side of his face and brought hers close. "And Tristian has me," she looked deep into the stormy eyes, trying to find the sun. "You have me Tristian…you always have me."  
  
"If I leave, he dies," Death threatened as his last resort.  
  
She shook her head, "No, he won't. I thought getting rid of Phoenix would kill me…but it didn't. I learned to control it. And so will he. He'll learn how to bend you to his will so you exist but you don't."  
  
"No," he groaned.  
  
"Yes, Tristian you can do this. I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere. Just come back…come back to Jeanie…come back to me," she kept her eyes locked on his dark ones, she could se it dissolving, the dark was leaving.   
  
"Why do you want him back so much?" Death was getting weaker she could tell.  
  
She let a smile spread across her face. "Because I love him."  
  
A single tear rolled down his cheek and a power erupted from within. Jean frowned and was thrown back as a bright light burst around them and disappeared as quickly as it had come. She was prepared to hit the concrete again, but hit carpet.   
  
She opened her eyes and saw a bed. Lifting herself up she saw she was back in Tristian's room, back in the mansion. She touched the ground, just to be sure it wasn't a new scene, it was real. She laughed, glad tp be back, but her laughter died as she remembered Tristian.  
  
She scurried to her feet and sat on the bed next to his unconscious form. She touched his face, praying her efforts weren't futile. "Tristian, Tristian," she ran her hand through his hair, glad his fever was gone. "Wake up, please wake up," she whispered to herself. "Come on, Tristian, open your eyes." She grinned as his eyelids fluttered and another thought came to mind. "Open your eyes or we'll never go skinny dipping."  
  
A burst of joy went through her as his eyes opened, revealing the breath taking blue beneath. She laughed. "I had to bribe you with skinny dipping"  
  
"Hey, it was a nice thought," he smiled back. His energy was coming back stronger by the minute. "Thanks."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
Tristian paused to think and nodded. "Yeah, he's not there."  
  
"No, he still is. You're just in the driver's seat this time," she told him. She looked at the clock. Eleven at night, no wonder she was tired. " You should get some sleep though." She ran her fingers through his hair again. "I'll see you in the morning."  
  
He nodded and she stood up, leaving. She had her hand on the doorknob when he called to her.  
  
"Jean?"  
  
She turned around to look at him. He sat up against the pillows a little, more or les dragging himself up on his arms. He looked at her sincerely. "I love you, too."  
  
Jen nodded her head and left the room entering her own. She was glad to have him back, but at the same time being back here made all her thoughts come back. And the thoughts of what he went through Bonnie. Her bottom lip quivered as she thought of that happening to Scott or Logan. She couldn't stop the sob that escaped her or the tears that leaked down her cheeks. She curled up on the bed and just cried. She hadn't done that in long time and nothing else seemed better at the moment as she tried to cope her feelings for the two men she loved dearly.  
  
Talk about a long chapter. Hope you liked it. More to come soon. A Frost chapter is next. So R&R in the meantime 


	44. Luck May Change

CHAPTER 44 – Luck may Change  
  
The building lights that towered the skies cast an eerie glow on what should be a dark city. But due to the extremity of electricity it wasn't dark. Nothing was dark except for Emma's mood and no myriad amount of light could shine that darkness away, it was coated on thick, clinging to her like a shadow and growing just as quickly. Not even watching Cortez die in agony fed her anger, no satisfaction from his screams came to heart.  
  
She let out a deep breath and ran a hand through her blonde hair, wanting to be rid of this wretched feeling and be on the winning team again. She just prayed the Tabitha and Cane were able to fill in her request and book her guest. That was the only thing that could appease her mood, one of the key factors for winning.  
  
There was a knock on her door and she felt her heart skip a bit. Maybe her luck was changing after all. "Come in."  
  
The door cracked open and Gambit peeked his head in, his red irises glowing in the dark. She felt her hopes die, not the person she was looking for.   
  
He glanced around, unsure and stepped in cautiously. "Boss," he tilted his head in a greeting gesture.  
  
She removed her glasses from her face, "Gambit, what do you need?"  
  
He twisted his hands together. "I 'membered somethin' from earlier. Somethin' I thought you might like, chere."  
  
"What?" she wasn't in the mood for guessing games.  
  
"Well, when I 'as walkin' pass the kiddies today, that is when I bumped inta the chickie an' stole her bandana, I overheard somethin'." He told her.  
  
Emma tilted back in her chair, crossing her legs, her skirt riding up, showing more of her creamy white thigh. She smiled when she saw Gambit's eyes flick to her leg and stay there a moment too long. The power and control she had over these mutants, including the females. Just the thought of having her drove most of them wild and guaranteed they'd do any task, no matter the risk, to please her in hopes of getting pleased in return. And she had to admit, Gambit was one of her finer and more handsome works of mutant on the team.  
  
"I'm listening."  
  
"Well," he looked back at her, licking his lips quickly. "One of 'em said 'I think Tristian likes Jean'. And another says 'I think the feelins mutual'," he grinned. "Looks like Tristian here got himself a gal…least a gal we can grab and get him. And those three kiddies wouldn't be such a bad idea either."  
  
Emma's smile widened. "Very good Gambit. This definitely puts you on my favorite list. I'll make sure you get a reward."  
  
His grin widened and his red eyes flicked back to her thigh.  
  
"Any idea who this girl may be?"  
  
He nodded his head, looking back at her. "I think I know exactly who she is."  
  
Emma grinned, her luck may be changing after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~***************  
  
SHORT I KNOW, BUT LOOK HOW LONG THE OTHER CHAPTER WAS. MORE TO COME SOON. R&R IN THE MEANTIME. 


	45. By Your Side

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. I've been busy with school and stuff. But here it is. Hope you like  
  
~~~~~~~~~~**************  
  
CHAPTER 45 – By Your Side  
  
Scott rubbed at the back of his neck as he walked down the hallway. It had been a long day and the deal with Tristian and what he did for John was not helping him. Images of Tristian healing the teenager still flowed through his memory and he found himself liking Tristian instead of hating him with a passion. He was starting to believe Jean was right, Tristian was a good guy. And he had been such an asshole to him for no apparent reason.  
  
God how he hated himself for it. For everything he had done in general. First to Jean then to Tristian and partially toward Logan. He had let his own anger and hurt mix with his everyday life and let it out on others. The thought of losing Jean to Logan had hurt him then thinking of losing her to Tristian hurt worse. He realized now that he couldn't stop her from choosing who she loved. He could only supporter her and make it easier for her by being less of an asshole and more helpful.   
  
If he lost her still, at least he'd know he did it fairly and while being his usual content self and whom ever she chose would be best for her because they'd beat him out.   
  
He glanced at her door and decided to talk to her in the morning. But a noise made him pause and frown. He walked closer, putting his ear against the wood. Crying. She was crying.   
  
He knocked on the door gently and pushed it open. "Jean?"  
  
The crying stopped and he heard a sniffle.  
  
"Are you alright?" he peeked his head in carefully. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, back to him, shoulders slumped and shaking slightly from her crying.  
  
He stepped inside carefully, still not sure on what he should he doing. If this had happened a year and a half ago, he'd be holding her in his arms, but now things were different and it made it all the more awkward for him.  
  
He took another step toward her, coming around the bed. "Jean, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," she sniffled her voice thick from crying.  
  
"No, I don't think you are or you wouldn't be crying," he sat down on the edge of the bed a few feet away from her. He fought the temptation to reach out and grab her hand.  
  
She let out a dry laugh, "You know me to well."  
  
He smiled faintly. "You know I do."  
  
She glanced at him, eyes puffy from her sobs and cheeks tear stained. "God, I must look like a mess." She grabbed a tissue off her dresser and dabbed at her eyes.  
  
"I've seen you in worse states," he shrugged and scooted a bit closer. "Mind telling me what happened?"  
  
"Nothing," she shook her head.  
  
"Jean you hardly ever cry. Something made you cry."  
  
"You promise you won't get upset with me?"  
  
"Yes, I promise," he told her.  
  
She let out a shaky breath. "I went in Tristian's mind."  
  
Scott blinked and bit back his protest. He wanted to get angry but thought better of it, beside she was here so apparently nothing went wrong. "You did?"  
  
"Yes," she looked at him like she was waiting for him to blow up any minute.  
  
He gave her a feeble smile. "I'm not going to get angry. As a matter of fact I wanted to apologize for my behavior. I've been acting like an asshole to you and everyone else…and I'm sorry. I just decided to accept the fact that it's your heart therefore it's your choice and no matter what you do I'm always going to be right here for you."  
  
A tear slid down her cheek and her chin quivered.  
  
"Oh God, Jean. I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?" he apologized realizing he made her cry again.  
  
"No," she sobbed, holding back her cries. "It's just…I saw things in Tristian's mind I never want to see again. And there are things I'll never forget."  
  
"What did you see?"  
  
"Everything…but the worst thing I saw was when he lost Bonnie," she looked at him, green eyes glazed with tears. "Scott there was so much pain…it was so real and so raw and it hurt him so much when he watched her die and he couldn't stop it…I never want that to happen. It made me realize I could never live with having that happen to you or to Logan." She started to cry again, burying her face in her hands.  
  
Scott pulled her close to him, deciding that was what she needed right now. "It's okay, Jean," he soothed her, shushing her. "It's okay, everything's fine."  
  
"It was just so scary…all I could think about was what if that happened to me like it did Tristian…what if I lost Logan that way," her eyes met his sunglasses. "Or you…Scott, what if you died in my arms like Bonnie died in his." The very thought made a sob escape her lips and made him tighten his grip on her.  
  
"It didn't Jean…I'm right here," he brushed a strand of hair from her face. "See, I'm real…I'm here…no matter what I'll always be here."  
  
She smiled faintly. "Thank you."  
  
"For what?" he relaxed his grip.  
  
"For finally understanding."  
  
"No problem Jean," he gave her shoulder one last squeeze and stood up. "You need to get some sleep. If you need me I'll be right down the hall."  
  
She nodded. "Thank you."  
  
"Anytime," he watched while she crawled in to bed then left the room, closing the door. He stared at it for a minute and smiled. Still standing by what he had said. No matter what her choice, he'd still stand by her side. 


	46. Heart of Frost

A/N: Heres a new chapter. Its been awhile, but now schools calming down a bit.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 46 – Heart of Frost  
  
Emma stretched out in her large king sized bed and yawned before sitting up and rolling over to the edge. She picked her robe off the nearby chair and slid it on, tying the sash. Her feet sank into the soft white carpet and she glanced back at the bed. Gambit was still sound asleep, the blankets twisted around his waist covering his naked body, one arm spilled across the large mattress where she had been lying under a minute ago. He was the only color in the entire room. From carpet to ceiling the room was snow white, like being in a snow dome.   
  
Frost decided on taking a shower before waking the mutant up. She had to get back down to the office and make sure things were under control and see if there was any notice on her "guest" responding to her request. She picked out new clothes, deciding on a black skirt, white blouse and a matching black suede jacket with her normal high heels. Maybe she'd even go commando. She smiled at the thought. It would be fun teasing Remy for the rest of the day. After all, he deserved it after last night, and maybe the night would repeat. She felt a shudder of excitement run down her back at the thought of last night with the Gambit and felt a heat rise deep within her. The mutant definitely knew how to please a woman and was no disappointment for Frost. The only disappointment was knowing it wouldn't happen again. But business was business, there'd be others to replace the spot in her bed.  
  
She glanced at him one last time, still asleep, and took a quick shower before her urges could fully take control. When she got out, he was already awake and, somewhat disappointingly, getting dressed. He was zipping up his pants as she walked back in, her heels leaving stab wounds in the plush carpet.   
  
She smiled at him, "Good morning."  
  
"Mornin'," he replied, grabbing his shirt off the floor and tugging it back on.   
  
"I have to get down to the office, feel free to take a shower if you wish, but afterward go to my office. I'm pretty sure there's an important meeting today that I'll need you to attend."  
  
He gave her a half smile that made her want to shiver. It spoke of all the naughty things he could do with just that one look. "Whatever ya say boss."  
  
"Good, I'll see you later," she gave him a nod and left the room, taking the elevator straight to her office. She opened the heavy door and stepped inside.  
  
Caliban was already waiting for her, standing just behind her desk, his normal spot. His pale skin nearly glowed with the pure black top he wore. He seemed like a giant, over towering her small 5'4" frame with by a whole foot and four inches. It was why he stayed crouched next to her all the time, but even crouched he was nearly as tall as she was.  
  
He gave a light purring noise as she sat down in her leather chair and when she pat her leg, he crouched down and crawled to her, kneeling next her side. She rubbed his baldhead, scratching behind his ears like he so enjoyed. Of course she knew what he liked, she had, after all, created him. He had been a pathetic human and now he was a powerful mutant. My what technology could do nowadays.  
  
"And how are we doing today, Caliban?" she asked.  
  
"Fine," he purred, his gold cat eyes closing as she continued to scratch behind his hers with her long fingernails.  
  
"That's good," she told him and drew her hand back. "Any word on my guests?"  
  
"None," he told her.  
  
"Have Tabitha and Cain come back?"  
  
"Not that I know of. They did not check in last night," he shook his head.  
  
She sighed, leaning back in her chair. "I need this guest."  
  
"Have you forseen it?"  
  
"Yes, but when…," she let the breath out she'd been holding. "I can't tell. It's as far as I can see right now, I can't see any further."  
  
"They'll arrive," Caliban gave a nod.  
  
"But when?" she growled. A heavy canvas on the wall began to shake violently as her anger grew. Caliban crouched lower next to her in fear. The picture was just about to fly cross the room. All she needed to do was give one little tug…  
  
A beeping noise caused the picture to stop and hre anger to dull to a certain degree. It was her office phone. The little red button flashed with an incoming call from downstairs. She pushed the button with a sharp manicured nail.   
  
"Emma Frost, speak please," she directed.  
  
"Ms. Frost, you have someone here to see you," her assistant said.  
  
"Who is it?" she felt her heart jump and she leaned forward over the desk.  
  
"I don't know Ms. Frost, but he says you're expecting them. Cain and Tabitha are with them."  
  
"Send them up. Have them directed to my office," she said and hung up. She smiled and put her feet up on the desk. Her anger was completely forgotten as her future insight began to piece together. Tristian was getting closer and closer to her grasp. Soon he'd be hers once more and she could finally get what she wanted from him.  
  
A laugh erupted from her throat. Her immorality spilling through the room with a cold lash so strong it caused Caliban to cower away from her. Her blue eyes windowed the nothing that was inside her as her plans spun ironed malicious deeds in her mind.   
  
Caliban backed all the way to his corner and tried to make himself smaller, never had he ever feared Emma as he did now and that could mean nothing could…for anyone. 


	47. Jean's Story

A/N: I've had absolutely no time to write at all. But thank you for your patience and all your comments I really love hearing any thoughts and ideas you may have.  
  
~~~~~~************  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Tristian was out of bed the next morning, freshly showered and shaved ready to face another day and only hoped no one questioned him about what had happened the other day with John. He wanted nothing more then to put the incident behind him. But for some reason he doubted it would be.  
  
He was buttoning up his shirt when his bedroom door opened and Jean stepped inside. She froze when she saw him out of bed and he gave her an innocent smile. She pursued her lips and shut the door.  
  
"And what do you think you're doing?" she asked folding her arms over her chest, but he saw the glitter in her eyes that kind of killed her motherly approach.  
  
"I'm getting dressed or is that not clear enough?" he teased, straightening his shirt and fixing the sleeves, rolling them up to his wrists.  
  
She brushed a strand of hair from her eyes, "Yes, but you should be in bed…resting."  
  
He sighed and picked his watch up off the dresser, putting it back on his wrist. "Jean, if I have to lay in bed for another day I'm going to scream," he gave her a smile. "Besides, I feel fine, better then I have in years, you made sure of that last night."  
  
Her face started to turn as red as her hair and she smiled, eyes cast to the floor like she usually did when he complimented her. "It was nothing."  
  
"Nothing!" he sputtered and leaned against the wall. "You went inside my mind. Xavier wouldn't even go in there but you did. I don't know if you realize what you did was extremely dangerous. Death could have killed you, but you knew what you were doing…you managed to put him away," it was his turn to fold his rams. "How did you know how?"  
  
She shrugged, he could feel her growing distant. "I just did…I've battled my own."  
  
That's when it dawned on him. "The Phoenix."  
  
"How do you know?" she asked.  
  
"I remember bits of her from last night. Very powerful being, flame gifted. Eyes of amber and a power that nearly drowned out mine…how did you control her Jean?"  
  
"It happened awhile back, after the incident at the lake when the damn burst. The jet wouldn't fly and the dam was giving out. I got out when no one was looking and lifted the jet with my telekinesis and with the Phoenix. The dam burst when I lifted the jet into the air. I blocked the water for as long as I could but I couldn't do it forever…so I let go," she had her head bent low, eyes distant as if seeing something he could not and he knew she was watching what happened all over again.  
  
"It's all fuzzy after that. But…I remember the Phoenix…battling it in my mind as I did with yours, reliving memories over and over until I didn't know the real from the fake, but it was all memories, just watching over again. Then I faced her…controlled her by doing the one thing I feared to do…giving in, becoming one with it. That was how I got out, that was how I controlled her in a brief summary of it all. It was like what happened last night…but mine went on for months and I woke up here."  
  
"Completely unaware of what was happening around you," he finished.  
  
She nodded. "I had no idea…now everyone thinks I'm too weak or vulnerable to do anything when in truth I'm stronger then I've ever been in my life…as I'm sure you're feeling right now."  
  
He nodded. Actually he was. He felt more power then he had in years and the fear of losing control was gone. It was all there, all his. Death was completely gone from his mind and he felt better then he could ever remember feeling.  
  
He smiled at Jean as she stared at the ground forlornly. He put his arms around her, hugging her and she settled her head in the crook of his shoulder. "Everything's alright now, though. You know that? Now come on, I'm starving."  
  
She nodded, taking a deep breath, but something still lay on her mind. Something she had picked up ever since seeing Frost in his memories. But she forgot it when he grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room to go eat breakfast. She smiled, the thoughts forgotten as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Chapter 48…Frost's plans 


	48. Deal and Trade

A/N: I'm soooooo sorry it took me so long to get a chapter done. Finals are a bitch. But I'm done and can go back to writing. So here you are. Keep up the reviewing, I love it!  
  
~~~~~~~************  
  
Chapter 48 – Deal and Trade  
  
The door to her office opened and Emma stood, ready to greet her guest. Reluctantly and ever so cautiously, Caliban stood to his feet, his eyes still warily on his master. But Emma's attention was fully on the door in anticipation.  
  
The disappointment was great when it was Remy who steppe through. He smiled at her but Emma glowered, hand on her hip, becoming angry once more. "Where are my guest?"  
  
Gambit frowned. "Xcuse me?"  
  
"My guest, I'm waiting for two of them along with Cain and Tabitha."  
  
"Well, I saw no one out there and ya told me to meet ya in here."  
  
She sighed. She had said that after all. But right now she wanted nothing to do with him…least not until tonight. "Fine, have a seat on the couch."  
  
Gambit nodded and sprawled out giving her a smile that spoke words without saying them, causing Emma to shiver with memory. She turned her head to the door, pushing memories away as the doorknob twisted once more and Cain stepped through. Her heart leapt inside of her chest as the gray haired man followed behind him with his blonde accomplice, Tabitha entered last and shut the door behind her.   
  
Her two employees took a seat on the couch near Gambit. Frost smiled and moved towards her guest. Caliban stayed in the corner, watching closely. "So nice of you to accept my invitation Mr…" she wasn't quite sure of his last name.  
  
"Call me Erik, dear," he said with an English accent.   
  
"Erik," she glanced at the blonde woman, dazzling looking and elegant, not to mention tall with chocolate colored eyes. "Who might this be?"  
  
"This," he gestured at the blonde. "Is Mystique." Emma watched in awe as the blonde was no longer blonde, but started turning blue with nothing but carefully placed scales covering certain parts of her otherwise naked body. Her eyes were fiery yellow and her hair was short to her head and blood red.  
  
"Impressive," Frost smiled and moved towards the couch. "Have a seat please."  
  
Emma sat on the edge of the couch, nearest Gambit while her guest took a seat across from them. "Would you like anything to drink? Water? Soda?"  
  
"No," Eric said with a wave of his hand. "We are fine, thank you. I must say though, you have a lovely facility here."  
  
"Thank you. It's just the employees are a bit of a problem sometimes. They feel the need to step out of line."  
  
"As most do," he nodded.  
  
"But that's why I have my other employees like Strife and Caliban," she said with pride. "I'd love to give you a tour if you'd like."  
  
"I'd love to see the place, but I am a very busy man. So, if you don't mind, can we get to the issue of this meeting," Magneto asked in the most polite manner. Normally Frost would be pissed with such a direct order aimed at her. But Eric's soft blue eyes and charming gentleman smile contradicted her anger and she nodded.  
  
"Very well," she brought on her business voice. "I'm informed that you participated in the creation of something extraordinary, something that defies most human science and technology. The Cerebro."  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I helped a friend of mind create it. It's used to detect mutants."  
  
"If you helped create it, then you know how to get around it. How I can get in and get someone without being detected."  
  
He shook his head. "Even if you do get past Cerebro, you still have a school full of mutants to get past along with traps laid out and the X-Men."  
  
Frost smiled coldly. "You leave that to me. Just tell me how I can get past this thing and get who I need and what belongs to me."  
  
Eric sighed and rubbed his eyes. "And what do I get in return?"  
  
Frost's smile widened and she snapped her fingers. Caliban came ove then holding a piece of crisp paper. He handed it to her and she handed it to Eric. It was a check containing a wholesome amount of money on it. Enough to make Eric's eyes twinkle at the prospect.  
  
"For your cooperation and alliance in this, Magneto, I will give you that check."  
  
"Very nice," he murmured to himself, handing it to Mystique whose yellow eyes even widened a bit at the size of the money.   
  
"And I will also, as a bonus, give you Gambit, one of my own teammates," Emma bargained, gesturing her hand at Gambit like a show girl showing a display.  
  
His red eyes widened and he shook his head. "Whoa, now chere."  
  
Her hand flew out, hitting him across the face hard enough that her rings dug into his skin, drawing blood, and he fell off the couch. "SILENCE! You are part of my team therefore I can do with you as I please, Remy."  
  
She turned back to Magneto as Remy cowered on the floor holding a hand to his bleeding cheek. She brushed a strand of blonde hair from her ice blue eyes. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted. You will get al this for a little cooperation and if you'll lend us Mystique. Her talents would be greatly appreciated and she will be fully protected."  
  
"No need to protect Mystique," he shook his head. "She will do what you need and then report back to me when she is through." He gestured at Gambit. "I will take him when you are finished as well."  
  
"Thank you…now," she leaned forward. "About the Cerebro."  
  
He smiled and glanced at the other mutants in the room. "I will tell you, but not with so many present."  
  
"Very well," she turned to the others. "Leave…and take Gambit with you."  
  
Strife helped him off the floor, more or less lifted him, with one hand and pushed him towards the door, following the others out. Emma Frost grabbed Caliban's hand. "He stays. You have Mystique present, I at least get Cailban."  
  
"Fair enough," he nodded, watching the mutant crouch near Frost's legs. "Now what do you exactly need to know."  
  
Emma smiled coldly. "Anything to get me back my Tristian." 


	49. Method of Answer

A/N: arggg…school gets in the way and work… and so do other things. But I worked on it and here it is YAY!!!!…ok enough of me, start reading. Its what you've been waiting for.  
  
~~~~*******  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Tristian stretched out, bathing in the sunlight as he lay near the pool. He tucked his hands behind his head and smiled. Life felt great for the first time in a long time. He felt like he could do anything he wanted, peace of mind was a great thing he never knew he could feel. Not since Bonnie had he enjoyed life this much.   
  
He felt someone approaching him, heard them whispering to be honest, heard their giggles as they planned to do something to him. He smiled to himself, this was getting too easy. As they drew near, Tristian dissolved to shadow and moved faster then they could comprehend.   
  
"Where'd he go?" Bobby asked.  
  
"That was weird," John added.  
  
Tristian smiled and slipped behind them, forming to flesh. He leaned in close to them as they gawked in surprise, their plan foiled. "BOO!"  
  
The three teenagers jumped in surprise, shrieking and spinning around as Tristian burst into fits of laughter.   
  
"God, ya scared me," Rogue gasped, hand over her heart.   
  
"I know," he chuckled and moved past them, laying back down on his fold out bed. "What brings you three out here. Aren't you going with the other mutant kids to the field trip?"  
  
"We didn't feel like it," John shrugged, switching from one foot to the other.   
  
"Yeah, we've had enough out of school activity to last us awhile," Bobby added and glanced at the ground as John rubbed his upper stomach, nodding.  
  
Tristian smiled a little. "Good point."  
  
"So we figured we'd hang out around here," Rogue said, speaking brighter then the other two felt.  
  
"Professor said it was okay?" Tristian asked.  
  
"Said it was up to us," Bobby filled in.   
  
"Ohh," Tristian nodded his head. "Well that's okay with us then."  
  
"Us?" Rogue frowned.  
  
"He means me and him," Jean spoke from directly behind them, causing them all to jump again.   
  
Jean chucked and tossed her towel over one of the lounge chairs then untied the black and red polyester wrapping from around her waist. She folded it and laid it on the table before removing the spaghetti strap shirt revealing a dark red two piece bathing suit that matched her hair and brought out her eyes.  
  
"Nice bikini," Tristian said, pulling down his shades to get a better look. "Did you borrow it off of one of the teens?"  
  
She slapped his arm playfully. "Nice trunks, you get them at the salvation army?"  
  
"Hey," he pointed at her. "I love these shorts. Had them for years."  
  
"Yeah, they look like it," she teased and sat down near him.  
  
Rogue smiled softly, her eyes flickering from Tristian to Jean. She glanced at Bobby who gave her a knowing smile and John who raised his eyebrows. "Well…ummm…we'll jus' hang 'round here…maybe over in the park area, play ball or somethin'."  
  
"You sure?" Jean asked, sitting up on her elbows.  
  
"Yeah," John nodded. "It's a nice day. We should just walk around or something."  
  
"All right," Tristian shrugged. "Just stay out of trouble. I've done enough rescuing to last me a year."  
  
"All right," they chanted as they turned and walked away.  
  
Tristian turned his head to Jean. "Wonder what got into them?"  
  
"Don't know," she shrugged and turned over onto her stomach, sitting up on her arms.   
  
"Where's Logan and Scott?" he asked her.  
  
She gestured towards the mansion. "They went with the kids. Took them on the field trip."  
  
"Logan? Field trip?" Tristian gawked.  
  
She smiled slyly, "Don't worry, Storm and Kurt are with them too."  
  
He faked a sigh of relief. "Ohh Good, because I was about to feel sorry for those poor mutants."  
  
She laughed and he found himself unable to hear enough of it. It was music to him, a song he could listen to on repeat and not ever tire of. "Logan's not a bad guy."  
  
"Neither is Scott."  
  
Her smile faltered. "That's what the problem is."  
  
Tristian saw the sadness creep into her face, clouding the sunshine that had been beaming through just moments ago. She was right, that was what this was al about. The problem.  
  
Tristian sat up and swung his legs over the seat so he could face her. "You're confused."  
  
She nodded, averting his eyes as much as possible. "Yeah….i just," she ran a hand through her hair and sat back up. "I just don't know anymore. Since I've been back I'm not sure who I want to be with anymore. I remember kissing Logan and liking it. Really liking it. But Scott…I've always loved him, and I still do."  
  
She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath, willing herself not to cry. "God, I'm so damn confused. I don't know what to do. Its driving a stake through our friendship."  
  
Tristian grabbed his muscle shirt and tugged it back on. "Come on, let's go inside and talk about this."  
  
Jean nodded and put her clothes back on and walked with him inside and up the stairs to her room. She sat down across from him, biting at her nails. Tristian glanced out the window at the pool. He couldn't see Rogue and the boys. They must have been on the other side, out of his view. He looked back at Jean. Se was still biting at her nails, starring off.  
  
He reached across the table and took her hand. She blinked and looked at him puzzled. Then it occurred to her she'd been nibbling her nails and she smiled mumbling 'bad habit' under her breath.  
  
She took a deep breath. "I just want things back to the way they were."  
  
"They can't be," he told her, rubbing his thumb across the back of her hand. Jean fought the shiver that wanted to trial down her spine. She nodded as he spoke instead. "Things change for a reason. I believe that much. Everything has a purpose. Logan coming here had a purpose; it helped him find his way. Rogue being taken had a purpose; it helped her find where she belonged. John being shot showed Scott I wasn't what he thought I was. You sacrificing everything to save everyone else had a purpose; everyone's still alive and you're incredible gift was awakened…even Bonnie dying had a purpose…," he looked her in the eyes. His were pools of warm blue and Jean had to remind herself to breathe. "It brought me to you."   
  
Before Jean realized what was happening she leaned across the table, meeting Tristian half way, their lips touched in a soft kiss that carried more want than any kiss she could remember. Scott's were tender, Logan's lust filled, but Tristian's were different. They were softer, gentler in a way but not. They were full of a chaste love.  
  
They pulled away and Jean smiled softly, biting her bottom lip and sitting back down in her chair as Tristian did. Both were quiet for a minute. Jean looked out the window and remembered how she ad helped Tristian the other day. Now she wondered if Tristian's abilities could awaken what she really wanted in her subconscious. The answer was there, she just needed the help finding it.  
  
She turned back to Tristian and through her demand down, no need to sugar coat it after the kiss they just shared. "Tristian, I want you to help me," she told him. "I do."  
  
"No, you don't," he shook his head sternly. He knew exactly what she was talking about. She wanted him to go in her mind, find the answer. He wouldn't. He couldn't.  
  
"Why wouldn't I want your help?"  
  
"Because it's not what you think," he told her, standing to his feet in such an abrupt movement, the chair he'd been sitting in was on the ground. "This isn't some kind of talking it over deal, Jean. It's not a quiz where I ask you questions and you answer truthfully. I can't help you that way. There's only two ways that will give you the true answer and neither of them are good methods."  
  
Jean frowned in confusion, "What's the first method?"  
  
Tristian sighed, rubbing his chin, "You won't like it?"  
  
"Let me decide that?" she said angrily. He was being a bastard now. Making decisions for her. All she wanted more than anything was to get this triangle out of the way and find a peace of mind for a change. Maybe live her life normally, almost like it had been.  
  
He placed his hands on his hips. "I kill one of them."  
  
"What?" she said, hoping to have heard him wrong.  
  
"Told you that you wouldn't like it," he snorted.   
  
"Why would you have to kill one?"  
  
"It's simple, I take them both and let you decide which one you would save while I shot a blast of energy at both of them. You'd make a choice, you'd save Logan or you'd save Scott, case solved," he shrugged.  
  
"No, I don't want either of them to die. What's the next method of help?"  
  
"You won't like it," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Does it involve killing anyone?" she asked.  
  
He shook his head, "No, it doesn't."  
  
"I like it already, what is it?"  
  
He laughed and ran a hand over his face. "How in the hell did I go from kissing you, to this discussion?"  
  
"Because I want your help, I know you can help. Now tell me the other way," she demanded, standing to her feet and getting close to him.  
  
He closed his eyes avoiding contact, a pained expression on his face. "Jean…just don't ask my help."  
  
"Tell me, I want you to help me."  
  
He let out a sigh, opening his eyes but keeping them on the floor. "You'd have to…"  
  
She waited but saw he wasn't going to continue. She put her hand on his shoulder, trying to catch his eye, but he kept turning his head away. She guided his face to hers with her palm. "What? I'd have to what?"  
  
His eyes locked on hers, "You'd have to sleep with me."  
  
Jean's mouth dropped a little at the prospect and bluntness. No wonder he didn't want to say it. It was what they both wanted and feared. The thought of sleeping with each other was scary and thrilling all at once.   
  
Jean stood there, hand still cupping his face staring at him. She didn't know what to say to that and neither did he. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him, arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He backed up, arms going around her waist until he could feel the bed hit the back of his legs. He turned her, knocking her flat on her back on the bed and she pulled him down with her.  
  
He pulled away long enough to look into her face, trace her cheek. "Are you sure?"  
  
Jean nodded without hesitating and smiled, running her hands through his hair, brushing the few strands from his face. "Yes, I want this."  
  
"Least you'll find your answer," he told her, running his hands up her shirt and felt a surge of desire run through him when he touched her bare skin.  
  
She shook his head. "I don't care if I find the answer…I want you." She pulled his face down and kissed, both unaware of what was to come next.  
  
~~~~~~~*********  
  
Hope you enjoyed it. More to come soon, actually one of the best parts that starts off the ending is to come next. So R&R and keep checking for updates. Thanks for the reviews, they help a lot.  
  
P.S: Just curious. Say I was to write a novel series (not fanfiction but original) and it sold in bookstores, would you care to read it or buy it…just curious. R&R your answer or email me at MdNightBeezr314@aol.com 


	50. Invasion

A/N: Whhewwww….sorry it's been so long people. I was stumped on what to write. But it gets better in this chapter as it nears the end.  
  
~~~~~~~~*********  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Rogue walked down the nearly empty hallway, all the children had left on the trip except a few who sat in front of the TV in the entertainment room playing on the Playstation.   
  
"Hey Rogue," Kitty greeted, curled up on the couch, watching the two boys whoop and holler as they tried knocking the controllers out of each others hands, cheating of course.  
  
"Hey," Rogue nodded.  
  
"Where's Pyro and Bobby at?" she asked.  
  
"Outside, I came in to get a coupla soda."  
  
"Have fun,' she gestured at the two on the ground. "I know how it can be."  
  
Rogue chuckled and continued on her way, turning the corner and feeling along the wall for the switch. She came to it and the wall parted, revealing the elevator. She stepped inside and it took her to the basement level. Glancing around hesitantly for any cameras she continued along her way until she came to the high security door she was looking for and smiled, stepping in front of the security system. Her eye changed in her face and the scanner passed it as Xavier as well as the handprint. The door slid open and Rogue morphed into the blue goddess Mystique.   
  
She looked around the newly built Cerebro, the last had been destroyed in the flood. "Nicely done," she said aloud and crouched down, opening a side compartment. She smiled and unhooked one of the blue cords causing the machine to break down. "But not good enough."  
  
Mystique stood and headed out, morphing back to Rogue as she did so. She pressed a hand to her ear where her com link was. "Go."  
  
~~~****  
  
Bobby kicked at a rock on the ground and watched it tumble across the grass, bored out of his mind. Going on the trip didn't seem like a bad idea after all. He'd have the company of Xavier and Scott and Logan. But no, he had to stay here with his friends. Some idea. Then again he thought they could spend time with Tristian but by the looks of it he was spending "time" with Jean. Therefore had no need for the trio.  
  
"Now what do we do?" John asked, propping himself up on his elbows.  
  
"Don't know," Rogue said and picked at the grass around her. They all sat under the big oak tree a few yards from the mansion but well in the security range and in view of Tristian's bedroom window as well as Jean's. They'd seen him peek outside but doubted he saw them.  
  
"What do you think they're doing up there?" Bobby asked.  
  
John snorted. "What do you think Sherlock? You saw the way they were flirting with one another and you saw them go up to the room. What would you do in Tristian's shoes?"  
  
"Jus cuz you're a pervert don't mean Bobby's one," Rogue defended.  
  
John rolled his eyes. "That's right, I forgot, you're whipped."  
  
"I am not whipped," Bobby countered, kicking John's shoe.  
  
"Sure you're not, buddy," he said sarcastically and laid back down. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were gay."  
  
"Shut up," he growled.  
  
John smiled and tucked his arms behind his head. "Whipped. I bet you two haven't had sex yet even though you can touch each other now."  
  
"Shut up," Rogue and Bobby both said.  
  
He chuckled. "Yup, I was right."  
  
"I outta," Rogue stood up ready to hit John while he was down but stopped, feeling the ground tremble. "Whas that?"  
  
John sat up and looked around. The basketball court wasn't moving so it wasn't the jet. "I dunno."  
  
All the teens stood up, walking to the middle of the yard and looking around, but didn't see anything.   
  
"Its not an earthquake, its too centered," Bobby said.  
  
"Whas goin' on?" Rogue asked.  
  
"I don't…," but Bobby's words died and his eyes widened as a silver jet landed on the grass just a few feet away and the door opened, revealing five mutants.  
  
"Who are they?" Bobby asked.  
  
"I dunno," Rogue shrugged, but John was already backing away.   
  
"Run," he whispered. They stared at him and he repeated the word louder, "Run!"  
  
And they did, heading towards the school.   
  
On board Havoc smiled and released a fireball, exploding it just in front of them. Rogue screamed and the three changed direction, moving around it and spreading out.  
  
Emma smiled, staying on board with Caliban. "Go," she ordered them. "Bring me back a hostage or two…but leave Tristian. If you have to, then knock him out, but leave him there…and don't fail me."  
  
"We won't boss," Cain smiled behind his steel mask. He gave Remy a shove to move and the group descended down the stairs, intent on getting anyone of them they could.   
  
~~~***  
  
Upstairs in the bedroom, Tristian and Jean were still in the bed, inches away from what they both desired. He slid his lips to the side of her neck, her fingers skimming his bareback, swerving around to move down his chest and toy with band of his trunks.  
  
Tristian stifled a moan and met her lips with his. Finally after what seemed like weeks they were getting what they both had been wanting but were too afraid to move on.   
  
The whole house shook then and a scream was heard from outside. Tristian and Jean met eyes. "The kids," they said at the same time and hurried to the window, putting on their clothes in a hurry as they did so. Tristian got to the window first and his eyes widened in horror. There were five of them, he recognized a couple of them, but the jet he was more familiar with. It belonged to Frost.  
  
"She found me," he whispered.  
  
Jean frowned and looked at him. There was a mix of horror and anger in his eyes that went from sky blue to dark black with only a hint of silver then back to blue in the blink of an eye.  
  
"The bitch found me," he growled.  
  
"They're here for you?"  
  
He shook his head. "They want the others," he grabbed her arm quicker than Jean could process and kissed her quickly. He pulled away leaving her breathless. "Stay here. I don't want them to get to you."  
  
"But they'll get you Tristian," she protested.   
  
He shook his head. "No…she wants to lure me in. Taking me now will get her nothing." He headed to the door. "Stay here."  
  
Jean waited until she felt him go downstairs. Then she too left the room, focused on nothing but helping him and the others. 


	51. Taken

A/N: Enjoy is all I can say.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**********  
  
Chapter 51 – The Taken  
  
Tristian sifted through the vent system and came out in the multi purpose room. He solidified and stayed close to the wall. He spotted three of the other kids who stayed behind. They were all crouched together, peering out the window carefully as to not be seen and whispering silently to each other.   
  
Tristian whistled sharply, scaring them a little. They gasped and spun around. Kitty seemed paler than usual and looked smaller standing near Peter, but when she spoke it held no trace of fear. "What's going on, Tristian?"  
  
"Don't worry about it," he told her and hit the button on the wall, opening the elevator. "Just go down the elevator and hide in the med lab. You know where that is right?"  
  
She shook her head but Peter nodded. "I know where it is."  
  
"Good, hide in there. Don't come out until I come and get you all," he said and gestured them into the elevator. He hit the button for them and stepped out, but Peter put his hand out stopping the door. "You'll get us right?"  
  
"Yeah, I just said I would."  
  
Kitty shook her head, still close to Peter. "That's not what he meant."  
  
Tristian frowned for a moment. Didn't they see the urgency to hide? If Frost got them she'd have more to hold on him. That's when it dawned on him. They didn't fear that he'd forget, they feared he wouldn't be there to come get them. He smiled slowly. "Yeah, I'll get you guys. I promise."  
  
Peter nodded and let go of the door, letting it slide shut. Tristian waited until it was fully closed and headed to the front of the mansion, ready for anything.  
  
~~~~****  
  
Jean waited, she could feel Tristian downstairs now. His tension was high, easy to detect. She continued down the hallway upstairs; let her mind do the guiding for her. She could feel the mutants outside, making their way in. The security system was down and she bet the phone lines were too. She took a deep breath and concentrated, focusing her mind to the professor.   
  
She was rewarded with a push from his mind. She let him know what was going on. They were far out though and to get back here would take time, one thing they didn't have. Jean felt Tristian moving, heading up the stairs and she took her chance, staying on the same level but taking a different route to the front if the house.   
  
~~~****  
  
Bobby continued running, unsure of where he was going or who was with him. He ran with everything he had, pushing until his lungs burned and his side was in stitches. He pushed through the side door stopped for a moment to look around. He was alone. He lost Rogue in the mix of everything else and Pyro was nowhere to be seen. Then again neither were any of the bad guys. Which meant they were out there with Rogue and John.   
  
He couldn't leave them alone to defend themselves. It was five against two, and although five against three still weren't very good odds, it was better than two. He turned around and headed back outside but never made it that far. He hadn't heard the war cry behind him or the heavy footsteps until it was too late and he was slammed from the side by a battering force.   
  
The pain in his left wrist was excruciating and the only thing he could think about for a spilt second. He lifted his head to see what or who had hit him. The man ha no face, least that he could see. It was blocked by a metal dome. Only his dark eyes and pale lips could be seen through the mask of metal. His body was nothing but muscle and bulged through the dark orange top he wore.   
  
Bobby struggled to his feet, clutching his arm close to him. "Stay away, I'm warning you," he spoke and was surprised that his voice didn't shake.   
  
The mutant let out a bark of laughter. "You're warning me? That's funny, kid. What are ya gonna do? Call your mommy?"  
  
The mutant charged at him and Bobby threw out his other hand letting out a stream of ice that hit the mutant straight on, freezing his legs up to his thighs. He let out a cry of surprise and tried to move but was frozen solid. He let out a yell then, trying to break the ice. Bobby ran, knowing he didn't have much time. It's hold him for another three minutes, five tops.   
  
He turned to run up the stairs but paused when he bumped into Rogue.  
  
"Marie," he hugged her, careful of his arm. "I thought I lost you back there."  
  
"I'm fine, they didn' get me," she pulled away. "Wha happened to yar arm?"  
  
"I think it's broken. I was almost caught by this really big mutant, which reminds me, we have to hurry. He'll be free any minute. The ice won't hold him that long." He grabbed her hand with his good one and led her towards the back of the front of the house where he knew a passage was.   
  
"Bobby, wait, where's Tristian an' Jean at?"  
  
"Upstairs probably. If they heard the commotion they should be heading down here to help us."  
  
"Perfect," she said. "I hope they git here soon."  
  
"They will," he said and rounded another corner, towards the front now.   
  
Another person turned the corner up ahead, right near the main staircase, coming in through the side door. Dark brown hair was in a tangle around he, bent over to catch her breath. But what got Bobby was the white streak in her hair…Rogue. But Rogue was behind him.  
  
Bobby turned around. Rogue smiled at him, her eyes flashing yellow. Bobby's eyes widened. "Shit."  
  
Before he could say anything else, a sharp kick knocked into his head. He was unconscious before he hit the floor.  
  
~~~****  
  
Rogue ran into the house, out of breath. No one was behind her and she lost Pyro and Bobby in the mix of the frenzy. She paused for a moment, leaning against the closed door. She heard the metal footsteps and groaned, running again towards the hallway. She paused for a second, the stitch in her side too great to continue running with.   
  
She heard a thump and looked up to see herself standing over Bobby. Rogue gasped. "Bobby!"  
  
The other her looked up with yellow eyes and smiled, morphing into Mystique. Another mutant appeared from behind her and she gestured at him to take Bobby. The mutant slung Bobby's limp form over his shoulder and retreated the way he had come.  
  
"No!" Rogue yelled and ran towards him despite her urge to flee. She had to help Bobby. She couldn't let them have him. Mystique only smiled until Rogue got close enough, she held out a hand and used her momentum to shove her into the wall, pinning her there.  
  
"Nice hair Rogue," she spoke, her voice sounded doubled.  
  
"You too," she choked out and managed to move her arm close enough to grab Mystiques wrist.  
  
Mystique gasped as her energy was drained from her. Rogue let her go and the blue mutant fell to her knees. She stepped over her and ran towards the back entrance but hit something hard.   
  
The mutant smiled down at her. "Hello."  
  
Rogue backed up slowly, prepared to run.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked her kindly.  
  
She said nothing, just continued backing away from him the way she came.   
  
"Oh come on, I know you can speak. Mines Stryfe. I was created into this after I died a human death. How bout you?"  
  
Rogue hissed at him. "Stay away from me."  
  
"Come on sweetheart," he said. "We don't want to hurt you."  
  
"Doesn't mean I won't," she told him and ran at him, grabbing his arm. Her eyes widened when nothing happened. She thought her powers had stopped working until Stryfe smiled.   
  
"Metal, hun, you can't hurt me," he back handed her with his metal hand and Mystique caught her from behind a she collapsed. "You should take her back to the jet. You look a little peeked."  
  
Mystique glared at him but carried the young girl with her out the back entrance. Stryfe continued forward going up the stairs to find Tristian. He wanted to say hi to the mutant himself.  
  
~~~****  
  
Pyro ran as fast as he could, but came to a dead halt when the winged one landed in front of him. The one with the fire power. This wouldn't be too hard. He gave the mutant a coy smile.  
  
"What are you smiling at?" Havoc asked.  
  
John shrugged modestly. "Nothing apparently."  
  
"You are so mine," he growled. "I couldn't kill you last time, but no one's here to save you now."  
  
John smiled and laughed.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Your mistake."  
  
"Which is?" Havoc asked.  
  
John focused his power, felt the heat in his hand. "Thinking I need to be saved," he let it out, not shocked to see the fire explode forth and land near Havoc, embers hit his leg and he yelled, rolling on the floor to put it out.  
  
John took his chance and ran inside, slamming the door behind him. Havoc finished putting himself out and stood up, ignoring the pain in his leg. Remy came over to him then. "Where were you?"  
  
Remy shrugged. "Tryin' to find a way in." He loomed over him. "Wha happened to ya?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill a kid, is what happened," he surveyed the house and found an open window on the second story. He smiled and grabbed Remy's shoulder. "Found a way in."   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~********************  
  
More to come soon. R & R in the meantime. 


	52. Truth and Lie

A/N: Warning, more tricks ahead. And Tristian fans might not be happy with this cliff hanger nor will Remy a.k.a. Gambit fans. Be warned and have fun. Feel free to flame me if you're a lil upset.  
  
Chapter 52  
  
Jean hurried down the stairs on the far east side of the house. No need to bump into Tristian just yet. There were no signs of the kids anywhere, John, Rogue, and Bobby seemed to had disappeared, with, considering their unwanted guests, was not a good thing.   
  
She steadily and cautiously walked into the front area and shook her head. Rogue had been here. She could sense the girl's aura as it slowly faded. It was recent. But where she was now, Jean couldn't decipher. There were too many mixes in the air to find the right trail.   
  
She continued on, taking her steps slowly, unsure of what to expect or who. Completely unaware of what was going on just above her until she heard the glass explode and a person land in a crouch only twenty feet away.  
  
Remy hit the ground with an "oomph" as Havoc dropped him down. They had climbed in through the second story window that had been carelessly left open to their aid. He glared up at his flying friend and pushed himself off the ground, dusting off his trench coat and retrieving his cards from his pocket.  
  
Havoc shrugged an apology and looked around the empty room before leaving out the door. Gambit glanced around, seeing nothing worth stealing, all of it was just junk, no jewels and there was no time to search. He followed Havoc out the door and down another hallway, paying little attention to him, cards shuffling from one hand to another. He wasn't even aware they had entered the front entrance until Havoc put a hand out to stop him.  
  
Gambit glanced at him and saw the grin spread across his face as he gestured downstairs. "Look at the pretty red head."  
  
Gambit looked over the banister down below at the red head. Pretty was an understatement. The woman was gorgeous. Even from here he could see her piercing green eyes. She was a Goddess, compared to Frost who before now had been the most beautiful thing he had laid eyes on. That had to be the girl Tristian loved. The man had good taste, he gave him that much at least. He'd give anything to have her.  
  
Havoc cleared his throat and grinned, stepping back away from the banister, closer to the window at the end. His eyes widened as he figured out what Havoc was about to do. His friend's eyes darkened a bit and contracted and smoke began to rise from his fingers. Gambit looked back down over the banister. Red was completely unaware of what was about to happen, that she was about to be blown to bits or burnt to death.   
  
Remy hesitated, unsure of what to do. Havoc would kill her or at least try to. He glanced at his smiling friend as he stared at the unaware red head. If he disobeyed Emma he'd have hell to pay, she'd send him to Emplate. Then again, he was no longer her priority, he belonged to Magneto, she traded him like a card. Either way, he was screwed.   
  
With a growl he gave in and lit a card throwing it in Havoc's direction. Havoc's smile faded and he frowned as the card landed at his feet and went off, sending him flying backwards through the window. Without a second thought, he ran hopping over the banister and landing in a crouch on the ground below.   
  
The red head gaped, a bit startled, her eyes glowing. Remy opened his mouth to explain but she didn't give him a chance. He went flying into the wall, hitting with an "umphh". He shook his head trying to rid himself of the stars that speckled his vision. When it did, he saw Tabitha, leaning down near a column and he knew she was setting a bomb. It just never seemed to end and he never saw himself playing the good guy after all these years. Especially here of all places.  
  
"Look out!" Remy shouted as he got to his feet and ran, ignoring the pain in his ankle, he shoved the red head, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her with him as it collapsed. She hit the ground and rolled out of the debris way. Remy hit the ground, but wasn't fast enough. The last thing he remembered was hearing the red head yell Tristian's name. Then everything went black.  
  
Jean pushed herself up from the ground using her momentum for leverage, ready for a fight but instead saw the intruder was trapped under the fallen concrete, lying prone and unconscious. She moved towards him to help him, but was hit from the side by another explosion, landing away from the trapped guy.  
  
The blonde girl smiled coldly at her, playing with what looked like a marble in her hand but wasn't. Those were what were causing the explosion. Her gift was creating bombs.   
  
"Catch," she grinned and chucked the ball.  
  
Jean stood and ran, disappearing up the stairs before it could go off.  
  
Tristian walked carefully down the hallway, prepared for anything that came out at him. He refused to let Emma get what she wanted, which was him. And by getting him she'd win. By getting the kids she'd win and she new that because one thing Emma wasn't was stupid. She knew what she wanted and she knew how to get it all.  
  
She gotten him once, she paid him back for leaving. But the one thing she had failed at was keeping him all to herself. Bonnie ad his heart and by killing her Frost only succeeded in making him love her more and losing him all together. She had a new plan now, a new way to get him back and she was playing her cards as right as she could.  
  
A figure ran from behind the corner and Tristian jumped, creating a ball of energy as he did so, prepared to take out whoever it was.  
  
"Wait!" the voice shouted. "Tristian, it's me."  
  
He frowned and walked closer so he could see Jean's face. She was out of breath and her shirt was torn at the shoulder.   
  
"Jean?" he asked.  
  
"It's me."  
  
"I told you to stay in the room. Why did you leave?"  
  
"Did you really think I'd stay there and let you do this all by yourself?"  
  
"You are stubborn," he said with an added smile.  
  
She returned it. "I know. It's why you like me so much. I'm as stubborn as you are."  
  
"Please go back to the room."  
  
"No, I'm going to help you. They're downstairs. I just got away from a couple of them."  
  
"Fine," he rolled his eyes. "But stay near me. I don't want anything to happen to you."  
  
"Nothing will," she promised and took his hand, following right behind him.  
  
They crept closely to the stairs, Jean directly behind him and turned the corner. There was no one there Tristian could see. The front of the house had been damaged though. The window directly in front of him was shattered as if someone had been thrown through it and a column was collapsed downstairs, a body covered by debris lay still down stairs, but it was no one he recognized.   
  
"I don't see anyone," he said.  
  
"I don't feel anyone either. No one but him at least in this area, but…they're still here. Around. I'm not sure where though," Jean said biting at her lower lip nervously.   
  
He put a comforting hand on her shoulder and she smiled at him. She opened her mouth to say something but never got the chance to say it.  
  
"TRISTIAN!"   
  
He spun his head towards the voice at the other end of the hall and saw Jean. He blinked and turned his head to the other side, seeing Jean again with a frown on her face. Two Jean's on two different ends.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked backing away from the first Jean  
  
The Jean on his left, the one he'd been with the whole time pointed at the other. "She's an imposter, Tristian. It's Mystique, it has to be."  
  
"No," the other said getting closer. "She's the imposter. She's the bad guy Tristian. Please, you have to believe me. I wouldn't lie to you."  
  
He shook his head in bewilderment. "I-I don't…"  
  
"Tristian please!" The one on his left begged. "It's me."  
  
"You bitch," the one on his right hissed.  
  
The one on his left growled and ran at her, tackling her to the ground. Tristian could only watch as both fought. He could tell which was the one he had been with in the hall because of the torn shirtsleeve, but which was the true Jean Grey was a mystery to him. He couldn't make them out. He bent to pick one of the other and get this straightened out, but was pulled back from behind and flung to the floor with force.  
  
He lifted his head to meet metal, he followed it up, staring into Stryfe's face. The man smiled down at him and picked him up effortlessly. "Nice to see you again, Tristian," he back handed him across the face and Tristian hit the wall, tasting blood in his mouth.   
  
Stryfe grabbed him again. "Long time no see." He hit him again, in the stomach this time causing him to double over in pain and gasp for breath.   
  
The metal man straightened him out, holding his dazed body up. "How you doing, buddy?" He head butted him and let his body crumble to the ground.  
  
Tristian coughed, moving his arms under his body. Blood dripped from his mouth and stained the carpet. Stryfe continued to talk behind him but he paid no attention to the words. His anger was beyond words as behind them Jean struggled with an imposter and somewhere Bobby, Rogue, and John were taken for hostage.   
  
Tristian's eyes blackened and his power rushed through him just as Stryfe bent and picked him up again. "So, how are you doing, bro?"  
  
Tristian smiled behind the blood. "I'm doing great," he let the fire out and Stryfe flew back, right through the banister and dropped the thirty fete to the floor below. He walked top the edge and looked down, wiping his mouth across the back of his hand. Stryfe groaned down below, rolling over. He'd be down and wouldn't bother him again, Tristian was sure of it. He spat blood down on the man and turned away towards the staircase.   
  
"You did it," Jean smiled breathless, leaning against the wall. The other Jean lay partially unconscious on the floor. She limped over and wrapped her arms around him. He held her close as she continued speaking. "I knew you could."  
  
He nodded his head and looked over at the other Jean. Her shirt sleeve was ripped. He frowned and moved his head slightly to look at her shirt sleeves, both were intact.  
  
That didn't mean anything though. He didn't know what could have happened when he had left her in the room, what she could have run into. The one he was holding pulled away and smiled but it faltered as she touched his face, the cut on his cheek started to sting and he was sure he had bit his tongue in-between all the punches, the main reason for the blood.  
  
"You're hurt," she said and touched the blood. He jerked away, grabbing her wrist gently.   
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
She nodded thoughtfully. "All right, but I still want to look at that cut."  
  
He directed her towards the stairs. "Let's just see if we can find the trio and deal with these guys."  
  
Jean nodded and went in front of him. Tristian put his foot on the first step but looked back at the other Jean. She was starting to come to, groaning and rolling her head from side to side slowly. Her hand came up and touched her head where a small cut decorated her otherwise flawless skin. That was when he saw it. The silver ring was on her thumb. The one he had given Jean earlier that morning, she was wearing it. The other Jean hadn't had a ring anywhere. He had seen her hands when she touched his face. They were bare. She wasn't Jean. The one on the floor was.  
  
He turned around to hit her, but froze. The ice blue eyes always struck deep inside him, freezing everything just like Frost could. She smiled coldly. "Surprise Tristian."   
  
Before he could speak he felt a mental force shove him physically. Her power. He hit the staircase, his head bouncing off the top of the metal lined stairs and a hot pain seared through his skull, sending black spots to frame his vision as he tumbled head over heels down the staircase. The last thing he heard was Emma laughing before he lost consciousness and gave to the pain.  
  
NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON. R&R IN THE MEAN TIME!!! 


	53. Promise Kept

A/N: Sorry it's been so long. Least I got the chapter done. More to come soon. So R&R in the meantime.  
  
JaminJellyBean – glad you like it so much. Here's the next update  
  
Tori H – hold your horses. I think I left you waiting long enough  
  
Freelaner88 – thank you for your support. Heres what happens next  
  
Feonixfyre – Yes she is a bitch. And she gets bitchier  
  
Chapter 53 – Promise Kept  
  
He couldn't feel anything around him. Nothing at all. He was just floating through space, matter. Nothing at all. He couldn't even feel his body, wasn't sure he had one anymore. All he could see was bright light and felt complete comfort, like he could stay here forever in this peacefulness. The he saw her far off in the distance smiling at him. Her red hair blowing in her face and her green eyes glowing brightly.   
  
He tried to move towards her, to get close enough to kiss her, hold her, touch her at least, but he couldn't. He felt himself being pulled back, away from her and this peace and back to the pain and coldness. The more he tried to get near her the more he was pulled back.   
  
He reached for her. She smiled and shook her head and he could hear her voice like she was two feet away instead of so far. "Not now…not yet." Everything faded from his sight then.  
  
Tristian could feel the floor beneath him now, the ache in his skull and someone shaking his shoulder. "Tristian…Tristian wake up, kid." And then another. "Tristian, open your eyes. Please open your eyes."  
  
He recognized the voices, it was Logan's and Jean's. They had arrived after all, but a little too late. He opened his mouth to make a joke of it but a moan came out instead and he lifted a hand to his head, rubbing the pain away and feeling the blood. He'd heal eventually, it didn't feel too bad. He opened his eyes and blinked to make his vision focus until he could only see one Logan instead of four.  
  
Logan breathed a sigh of relief. "You scared me, don't do that."  
  
"Are you alright," Jean asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine and are you admitting you can even be scared?" he teased.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you more," Logan muttered and helped him to his feet. "Least not in front of Red."  
  
Tristian stood slowly and tried to take a step but stumbled and felt nauseas. Logan's arm was quickly there, catching him and using him to lean against.   
  
"I think you need to lie down," Jean suggested, running a hand through his hair, careful of his cut.  
  
"I'm fine," he shook his head.  
  
"You sure, you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."  
  
"Pushed," he corrected with his eyes still closed.  
  
"'Cuse me?"  
  
He opened his to meet the confused mans eyes. "We were attacked. I was pushed by Frost…Emma Frost." He remembered it still. He was standing on the staircase with what he thought was the real Jean. By the time he figured it out it was too late. She shoved him.  
  
"Emma?" Jean asked. "The blonde woman with the blue eyes. The one…"  
  
She let the sentence trial off. They both knew what she meant by it. Tristian nodded. "Yeah, her. Where's X at?"  
  
"They went down to Cerebro to see if they could find out where Bobby, Rogue, and John are…we can't find them."  
  
Tristian sighed and moved away from Logan, walking on his own. He growled frustrated and felt like breaking down a wall. It was his fault. He should have never come here. He had put them in danger for no reason. Emma wanted him, why didn't she just take him?  
  
There was a groan from his right and he turned his head to stare at the guy trapped under all the rubble. He groaned again coming to as the three approached him. Tristian squatted down near him as he opened his black and red eyes.   
  
"Are they gone?" he asked.  
  
"If you're talking about your boss, yeah she's gone and left you behind," he said coldly, not sure whether he could trust this guy yet or not.  
  
"That was the point," he said and tried to move, wincing as he did so. "This wasn't."  
  
Tristian glanced at the rubble around him and looked at Logan who shrugged. "If we get you out, you promise not to cause trouble. Because if you do I have no problem killing you."  
  
"Yeah," the guy nodded.   
  
Tristian and Logan lifted all the rubble off of him and the guy scooted back and sat up wincing and grabbing his leg. Jean inspected his injuries carefully. "Your leg's broken."  
  
"Kinda figured that, Red," he nodded.  
  
"I can fix it if you give us answers."  
  
"I'll tell you anything you want. Just don't send me back there."   
  
Tristian nodded and then remembered Kitty and the others. They were still hiding. "Get him down to your med lab, Jean. I'll be down there in a few minutes." He shifted to shadows and headed through the vent to keep his promise.  
  
He solidified in the basement, near the other med lab he had told them to hide out in. Tristian gazed around in the dark but saw no one. He reached over and hit on the light switch causing the florescent lights to blink before buzzing on.   
  
"Kitty?" he called out and from the corner of his eyes saw the closest door open and her head poke out.  
  
"Tristian, that you?" she whispered loudly.  
  
"Yeah, it's me," he said and opened the door. The three of them were squished in there together tightly, mainly because of how big colossus was to begin with. "You can come out now?"  
  
They more or less fell out of the tight space in a pile and stood up, cracking their backs and joints. "Are they gone?"   
  
"Yeah, they are," he nodded. "Go back upstairs and stay up there," he instructed and turned to leave to Jean's lab.  
  
"Hey Tristian!" Kitty called out and he turned around. She smiled at him, rubbing her neck. "Thanks, for keeping your promise."  
  
He returned the smile and only nodded, wishing he had kept his promise to protect John, Bobby, and Rogue. 


	54. What's your Choice?

A/N: HERE ITS IS, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!  
  
Du Solie : At your request and somewhat demand, here it is. Exactly what you asked for.  
  
Kyler: If you give it a chance, youd see Scott isn't "bashed" throughout the whole story.  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Rogue groaned, her head pounding and her cheek stung from the excessively hard back hand she had taken from the metal man. And no wonder, she thought, he was metal. She moved her hand up to her face, but found she was incapable of it. Her hands were behind her back, chained and locked tightly with gloves on and locked to her wrists to prohibit her power. She jerked at them, trying to get the chains off but couldn't, the more she strained the more her shoulders ached from the pressure.   
  
"Rogue?" a voice whispered behind her.   
  
She pushed her head back as far as she could from where she lay on the ground to see Bobby. He too was chained. "Is that you?"  
  
"Yeah," he said and paused. "Is it you?"  
  
"Yeah, why wouldn't it be me?" she asked then remembered the other Rogue which had been Mystique with Bobby.  
  
"Well, it wasn't you earlier," he said from where he sat, arms behind his back.  
  
She sat herself up, the ache in her head throbbed quickly then dulled as soon as it came. Taking a moment to gain herself, she scooted back, though he found her legs chained to, connected to the ones at her wrists. Either way she sat or laid made it uncomfortable, might as well sit up. She moved over to Bobby and leaned her head back against the metal.  
  
"Are ya okay?"  
  
"I'm fine," he let out a deep sigh. "But we're here…wherever here is."  
  
She nodded. "Have ya tried gettin' us outta here with yar powers?"  
  
He let out a noisy breath. "You bet. But I'm cuffed just like you."  
  
"Are yar hands covered?"  
  
"No, but the cuffs prevent me from freezing anything. They're some kind of disabling metal. Special design of some sort."  
  
Rogue looked around. "Wha' do we do Bobby?"  
  
"I don't now, Marie," he shook his head. "I just don't know."  
  
"Do ya think Tristian will find us?" she asked and couldn't keep the fear from her voice.  
  
Bobby leaned his head on hers. "Yeah, he will. He always saves us."   
  
Rogue noticed the doubt in his voice and wondered if he was saying it to make herself her feel better, or trying to convince myself. She was about to close her eyes when she noticed something from the corner of her eye, something ahead of them in the dark room. A pair of lights, red blinking lights. Then she heard the growl and knew it wasn't lights. A light blinked on above them, swinging dimly in the dark room that with the light on looked like a basement.   
  
"Bobby," she whispered loudly, breathing hard. "Wha-Whass that?"  
  
"I- I don't know," he said and pressed himself back more from the glowing eyes in the darkness that moved around.  
  
"And believe me," Rogue heard another voice and footsteps appearing into the ring of light they sat in. It was a tall slim blonde woman with the iciest blue eyes Rogue had ever seen, they were pure blue and so frozen cold Rogue shivered. She heard eyes were the windows to your soul. This woman didn't appear to have one. She smiled and it was as frigid as her eyes. "You don't want to know."  
  
She moved closer, high heels clicking and kneeled down next to Rogue, so close she could smell her perfume, a deep fragrant of lavender. She brushed the white strand of hair from Rogue's face gently but she still jerked back, not wanting to be touched by this woman.  
  
"Ohhh, darling, there is no reason to fear me…least not yet. If you cooperate I cooperate, it's that simple and that creature," she pointed with a slim manicured nail to the red eyes, "won't touch you unless I give him command."  
  
She smiled at Rogue and Bobby. "I'm Frost, Emma Frost. What's your name?"  
  
Rogue and Bobby said nothing, just glared at her.   
  
Emma chuckled. "That's all right. I know already." She tapped her head with a nail. "I'm a mind reader just like your red headed friend."  
  
Rogue's eyes widened at the mere description of Jean.   
  
Emma nodded at her physical response. "Oh yes, I know about her, just as I did Tristian. She was quite pretty, perfect match for Tristian. He just loves read heads," she chuckled. "You should have seen his face when he saw I wasn't her, but that she was unconscious on the floor and that's when I gave him that little shove down the stairs. I didn't bother to see if he was all right though."  
  
"Tristian?" Rogue repeated in a small voice.  
  
"Mmm-hmm, he belongs to me you know. I just want to know more about him since he's been gone and I think you have that information. I want it. If you give it to me freely, I'll let you live. If not," she shrugged and glanced into the darkness where the thing growled, "then he's wanted some friends to play with for a while now."   
  
Rogue swallowed the lump of fear in her throat and felt Bobby move closer to her as the thing growled deeper and its eyes slanted dangerously.  
  
Emma looked back at them with a cold smile. "What's your choice?"  
  
"What's your name?" Tristian asked the dark haired man who was sitting up on Jean's table, his leg stretched out in front of him and bent at the point of break near the knee.   
  
"Which one?"  
  
Tristian's eyes narrowed. "Don't get smart with me?"  
  
"I'm not!" he said and winced as Jean put an ice pack on his knee. He spoke through gritted teeth. "I've got two names."  
  
"Give both," Scott said from the other side where he leaned against the wall arms folded. John sat quietly in a chair nearby. Scott had found him hiding out in a room upstairs when Xavier located him there. He had run from Havoc and hid for his life, not being found by the others.   
  
Gambit glanced at him with black and red eyes. "Remy is my given name. Most call me Gambit."  
  
"Why?" Wolverine asked from where he stood near the door.  
  
Gambit gave him a crooked smile. "I gotta gamblin' problem, but I win a lot. I'm pretty good wit cards."  
  
"Why did you save me?" Jean questioned this time. She stood closest to him, near the table.   
  
"Cuz ya had no idea it waz comin'. It wasn't fair to ya and Havoc had it comin'. Then Tabitha tried to blow ya up so I knocked ya out of the way."  
  
"But why leave Frost?" Tristian asked.  
  
His eyes darkened if possible. All the light heartedness left him if possible. "The same reason as you. She waz usin' me for her own pleasure. I waz just a toy to her that she could play with and she'd hurt me if I didn't do what she wanted."  
  
"For her pleasure?" Storm lifted an eyebrow.   
  
Gambit grinned, his eyes trailing her body pausing in certain places that he could please the most until he met her eyes one more. "Much pleasure."  
  
Storm blushed and smiled slightly. Kurt put an arm around her glaring at Gambit, begging him to even try it.  
  
"But why did you help?" Tristian asked.  
  
"What would ya do if ya were gonna be traded for information?"  
  
"What information?" Xavier asked, wheeling himself closer.  
  
"I dunno," he shrugged and fidgeted then winced. "Can I please get this fixed now?"  
  
Tristian glanced at Jean and she nodded. He sighed and healed it while Xavier continued to speak. "What information?"  
  
"Somethin' about getting' in here," Gambit informed. "With some machine."  
  
"Cerebro?" he filled in.  
  
"Yeah thass it," he nodded and bent his leg, flexing it to work again now that it was healed.  
  
"Were you going to be traded to a guy named Magneto by any chance?" Wolverine asked him, pushing away from the wall and walking closer as the rest did.  
  
Gambit either didn't notice or ignored the fact he had their attention. "Yeah thass him."  
  
"Son of a bitch," Scott growled and punched the wall with his fist.  
  
"He's gone now. The anger will do ya no good. He was leavin' right after this was over. Your fight is wit Frost. 'Specially if ya want your friends back."   
  
"Rogue and Bobby?" John spoke for the first time since they found him, eyes bright and wide.  
  
He nodded. "Guess thass them. She has 'em now. They're probably hangin with Emplate."  
  
Tristian moved faster then any of them could follow. He had Gambit's shirt bunched up in his fist and pressed close. "Where?"  
  
"I can get ya in, but get off me or I'll make ya," Gambit snarled.  
  
Tristian let go and stepped back. "Take us there."  
  
"I will, believe me, I wanna get at her back juss as much as you do," he smiled. He got off the table. "Get me a map, I'll show you everything. No tricks, I swear it as long as ya let me stay here, with your team. If not, I'll give her the heads up. Whass your choice?"  
  
Tristian nodded and Scott hit a few buttons on a nearby console, bringing up an interior map of Frost's company. "Deal, now tell us." 


	55. Relit

A/N: Sorry its been so long. No one reviewed my last chapter so I was thinking this story was dying now or something. Hopefully this chapter does much more better with reviews.  
  
Chapter 55  
  
Tristian twirled the emerald that hung from his necklace between his fingers. He sat hunched over in a chair near his desk and just stared at the floor in deep concentration. The necklace was all he had to keep himself busy, his rubbing stone since Jean wore his ring on her finger.   
  
Jean…just her name alone evoked a fire deep within his shadow that hadn't been there in years. Not since Bonnie had he felt this way. So full of life and eased of the pain he had grown to abide, able to love without worry and live free as a human. Jean did all that for him and more.   
  
He loved her, he was sure of it. Sure since the day she walked into that closed room with that trusting smile. He'd fallen for her then and felt the connection from there on out. But the fire was sparked that morning. He had felt it while he was kissing her lips, her neck, touching her bare skin with his. It had been relit in that instant, set in him like a volcano that had remained latent for years. The power had comeback and now he'd need it as much as he wished he didn't.  
  
Because with the returning fire came the ice storm he called Frost. And history seemed to be repeating itself. Just when he learned to live and love it was being taken away. Swept away in a frosty blizzard of ice just like before.   
  
Tristian gripped the necklace tighter and lifted his head up to meet his own gaze reflected in the mirror. He wouldn't let history take a relapse into the past. Not this time. Not Jean. Over his dead body would he let that happen again. He had watched Bonnie die and that was enough, but not Jean. He'd see her in the arms of Logan or Scott before he saw her in Emplates grasp or Frosts. Jean dying was not an option he'd take to kindly. Frost would already pay for what she had done. For killing Bonnie, for hurting John, for taking Rogue and John, for hitting Jean, and for ruining his life over and over again. And when it was all over, if he still stood, he'd have Jean to be with for the rest of his life if she'd have him. If not, then he'd have a friend for the rest of his life. He could live with that either way. But no one else would die for him. No one. Bonnie had, but no one else. Certainly not Jean.  
  
His eyes darkened in his reflection, the shadow passing through his eyes, covering the blue and the centers silvering like the moon. He felt the heat rise within him, prickling along his skin with the Shadow Fire as who he was as a mutant surfaced. He held his fingers out to the glass and watched as it fell away with his power, etching a T and a J with a rose into the glass.   
  
A knock on the door caused him to make his power retreat back inside him. He blinked away the darkness and silver from his eyes and called out, "Come in."  
  
The door opened and he didn't have to turn his head to know it was Jean. He could smell her rosey scent from down the hall. She stepped up behind him and only then did he see she was wearing her leather suit with the high collar and boots, her auburn hair hanging partially in her face.   
  
She set down the clothes she was carrying onto his bed. "I brought you your uniform."  
  
He smiled at her through the mirror and shook his head. "Thanks, but I'm not much of a uniform guy. I don't do leather."  
  
"Logan said the same thing once upon a time," she smirked.  
  
"Unlike Logan, I keep to my word, and I'm not wearing it. Besides," he turned to face her with a sly grin, "You pull it off much better than I ever could, I stand no chance of out doing you."  
  
Her lips upturned and she leaned over him, placing her hands on either side of the desk, trapping him from moving from his chair if he ever wanted to to begin with. "That so?"  
  
He nodded, breathing in her flowery scent and his a hands went to her waist before he could stop himself. "Uh huh You pull off everything better than I can," he kissed her neck lightly and pulled back enough to look into her eyes. "Except for maybe swim wear."  
  
She chuckled and kissed him fully on the mouth in a quick wet touch of lips. "What's this?" she asked pulling away and leaning further over to reach for something.  
  
Tristian turned around in the chair and Jean's free arm automatically went around, pressing herself against his back as she traced the letters and rose that he had moments ago drawn onto the mirror.  
  
"I was bored," he shrugged. "It helped me with my thinking."  
  
"Yeah, what about?" she spoke softly and he could feel her hot breath against his ear and neck as she spoke. He fought a shiver that threatened to move down his spine to lower parts and instead took a deep breath and cleared his throat, running baseball scores through his head as he spoke.  
  
"About you…about all this. I'm worried about what will happen."  
  
"You'll be fine,' she told him, running her hand through his hair.   
  
"It's not me I'm worried about, Jean," he turned his head and pressed his forehead against hers. "It's you."  
  
This time she pulled away to stare into his eyes. "Why are you worried about me?"  
  
"Because she knows, Jean. She knows. It's a setup."  
  
"Gambit's not lying though."  
  
"That's because he doesn't know he's being used. It's not exactly how Frost planned it. She didn't expect Gambit to bail out but now that he has she knows he'll want revenge and he'll lead us in. It's all falling in line for her. Everything. Including us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Jean asked, staring down at him with concern.  
  
"She knows about…," he couldn't think of a word to describe them, love seemed too strong for the moment. "This. She knows about this. Just like last time when a girl stood between me and her, she rid them of the equation so she could have what she wanted. Me." He shook his head. "Don't go with us, Jean. She'll kill you if you do and I couldn't live with that, not after Bonnie."  
  
"Nothing will happen to me,' she promised and sat on his lap, cradling im close to her. "It'll all be fine."  
  
"You don't understand. She's powerful. She knows how to ruin lives. She knows everything."  
  
She looked Tristian in the eye and he saw the warmth there that had set fire to him every time. "She doesn't know us though. We're more powerful than her, Tristian. We can do this. Nothing you say will stop me from going. But when we get back," she kissed him softly, "we'll finish where we left off."  
  
He smiled and smirked a little, kissing her back and just holding her, wishing he could stay like this forever.   
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Scott said from the doorway and they both looked over to him, fully dressed in his uniform with his visor. Tristian was relieved he didn't look upset. Last thing he wanted was his own teammate to hate him while going into his worst enemies territory. But then again, maybe the guy was better at hiding his true emotion then he thought. He hoped he was wrong.  
  
"Time to go," Scott said and nodded at them.  
  
Jean let out a deep breath and stood up as did Tristian. "Let's do this."  
  
Tristian nodded his head and left the room, closing the door behind him and briefly wondering if this was the last time any of them would ever step foot in this mansion again. If this was indeed their last night.  
  
Please remember to R&R, only about 8 more chapter left. Need a lil input. 


	56. Price to Pay

A/N: Yikes!!!! It's been a long time. I hope you guys are still interested in this story despite the long wait. I had actually wrote a chapter and then completely forgot about the previous chapter I had written so I had to do it all over again but I wanted to keep the same concept. But here it is. The chapters will come sooner after this I promise. Please keep reviewing, it helps me write faster!!

**Couple:**Bobby/Rogue, sort of Tristian/Jean

Chapter 56 – Any Price to Pay 

Tristian continued down the hallway, following behind Jean towards the hidden elevator so they could depart to Frost's corporation. His heart had already sunk to his stomach when he found he'd have to go get Rogue and Bobby back from Frost, the one person he never wanted to see again. And this time he wasn't just risking his life, he could deal with that. It wasn't the problem. But risking everyone else was. He couldn't let any of them die, not for his problems. Not like Bonnie had.

He let out a deep breath and put his hands on the back of his neck, stretching a bit. But no amount of stretching could devour the fact of what was going to happen. Of what he was about to sacrifice. Just when his life was coming together, he found it falling apart. And the only thing he could think of was Jean. From the time he met her she was the only thing he could think of and it had been a long time since he hadn't thought of Bonnie, since her death hadn't weighed on his shoulders. But she took it all away with a smile and a flash of green eyes. He knew she was his the moment he saw her, that she'd be his and he didn't want her. That fear still lived in him. The fear of losing. But he gave into it and now this was happening. The one who took away his last love was back with a vengeance. History was repeating itself.

"Tristian!" a voice called out behind him.

Jean glanced at Tristian who made a sweeping gesture with his hand. "Go ahead. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded. "Alright, don't take too long." She turned the corner and he heard her footsteps echo down the hallway.

"What do you need?" Tristian asked, turning around to face John.

"I want to go."

Tristian closed his eyes and sighed. "No you don't."

"Yes I do. I already hid with my head in the sand once, I'm not gonna do it again. They're my friends too, I should be with them."

"John, you don't want to face those people. They're too strong," he said calmly but felt his patience wearing thin. He'd dealt with too much for one day and this was not something he wanted to discuss before venturing to a place he didn't want to go to from the beginning. If they hadn't taken Bobby and Rogue, he would have left it as was. But nothing was that easy.

John became red in the face with anger and balled his fists, his tantrums coming back. "Dammit! I'm not a kid anymore, Tristian. I want to fight. I want to help. I haven't fought in so long I miss the fun of it."

Tristian growled at himself for what he was about to do, but the words struck the match for the fire inside him. "You want to fight, Pyro."

"Yes," he said chin up in his usual I'm-better manner.

"Fine," Tristian vaporized and appeared in front of John, wrapping his hand around the boy's throat and shoving him up against the wall with the other. He spoke through gritted teeth, eyes dark and silver. "Fight me."

John looked petrified and confused all at once. "W-what?"

Tristian shoved him harder and John gave off a faint cry. He couldn't help but to smile at it. "I'm just as strong as they are. Fight me, Johnny boy. Make it fun, please, because I haven't had fun in awhile either."

"Tristian," a voice called from his side. Jean's voice. She'd come back for him. He turned his head to see the shocked look on his face. "What are you doing?"

He kept his hand on John. "Talking to John."

"It doesn't look like talking."

"This is my way of talking," he backed away from John and his eyes changed back to green, but his hand stayed on the boy.

"Tristian...let him go," she asked calmly.

"I'm not hurting him," he smiled and shook his head. "I'm saving all that for Frost."

"Let him go," she spoke it slowly and took a step forward.

Tristian sighed but did nothing. He felt Jean try to get in his head to make him let go but he deflected her easily. She wasn't strong enough to beat him, not when he was in this state. He pushed it back at her. She winced and rubbed her head, looking at him with more shock and hurt on her face. It hurt him to see her like that, but it was better than seeing her dead.

He cocked his head at John. "He wants to come with us," he grabbed the boy by his collar and shoved him forward towards Jean. "Let him. We can use every man down there."

John took off towards the elevator and Tristian faintly wondered if the boy would actually go now that he scared him. It was what he had to do. It would stop him from getting on the jet, either that or he'd be stubborn and do it anyway.

"What is wrong with you?" Jean asked grabbing Tristian's arm as he tried to walk past her.

"Nothing."

"Why are you acting this way?" she asked angrily.

"This is how I am," he growled at her. "This is what you've fallen in love with. It's part of me, Jeanie. There's the good side and the dark side and the good side sure as hell isn't going to get the job done."

"It can...but you're just too afraid to let it," he countered. "I have that same problem, Tristian. But the good can always triumph. Get over it."

"You don't know what she's like," he said and couldn't help the tears that rose to his eyes. "She will kill all of you and I can't bear that, not again. If she kills you..," he stopped and took a deep breath. "It would kill me. But if I push you all away now, it won't hurt me as much."

She touched his face, pushing him closer to her. "Nothing will happen," she brushed a hand through his hair. "I'll be fine. I promise."

He nodded, still unsure of how he should act. "We better go."

He stepped forward but she pulled him back, locking her lips on his in surprise. Tristian tensed at first but gave in to it, relaxing easily. She pulled away and smiled. "Now we can go."

He took a deep breath and followed her, making a promise to himself to let nothing harm her, no matter what price he had to pay.

NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON R&R IN THE MEANTIME!!!


	57. Not This Time

**A/N: Whhhheeewww, its been awhile but I'm determined to finish this story. I actually had this xhapter done on Monday, but because I made an "infraction" my acount was locked until today. Sucks but oh well, least you get your chapter. This one is kind of a sad chapter and many of you may get angry at me for it. Hope you enjoy it, remember to give me a review!!**

**Chapter 57 – Not this Time**

Frost stood staring out her window at the moon. It was a crescent sliver in the dark. The palest of whites in the black sky. She smiled and closed her eyes, basking in the glow. Caliban growled low next to her, rubbing his bare head against her leg, nuzzling her hip. She let her hand trail over him, scratching behind his ear and rubbing the back of his neck. Everything was running smoothly. Though Gambit leaving and helping those X freaks was not part of her plan. It was just a minor glitch, a slight bump in the road that she was determined not to let screw up her perfect plan.

Gambit would be dealt with later. She couldn't kill him though. He was to go to Magneto. But she'd need a new pet for her bedroom. Her smile broadened, maybe the Wolverine. He would be a challenge to tame but he'd be well worth it for her beds sake. And she was sure that after she was through with him, he'd be hers always. Just like Caliban was, just like Gambit had been. Only time would tell. But the blue one wasn't bad looking either, neither was the one with the visor. She'd have her choices later. Right now, all that mattered was Tristian and his power.

He was the main course of her plan. The one thing she desired more than the man to put between her sheets. She'd been trying to go after him for years and she almost had him until that bitch Bonnie came along and ruined it all. Now the red head Jean was ruining it all again. But not this time.

She let a cold smile spread across her red lips, blue eyes blazing as she gazed down at Caliban. "He will be mine, Caliban. No girl will ruin me this time," she stared at the moon. "It happened once before...but not this time."

She turned her back away from the window heading towards her room with Caliban in tow. If she'd looked a second more she would have seen the X jet fly overhead.

* * *

Rogue groaned. Her back was sore and her face hurt from where Stryfe had hit her. Her arms were aching from the way she sat against the wall, arms twisted behind her. She tried to move her fingers to get circulation going but winced at the numb pain. She blew at the hair in her face to move it and looked around the dark basement. 

The only light they had was the single light bulb that swung from the wire in front of them, basking them in a pale yellow glow. She turned her head painfully to Bobby. He had his head leaning against the brick wall behind them, dry blood covered one side of his face from forehead to chin. She nudged him with her shoulder.

"Bobby?" she whispered. She nudged him again speaking louder, "Bobby!"

"Huh?" he grunted and peeked his eyes open.

She let out a sigh of relief. "Don't scare me like tha'."

He smiled weakly. "Sorry." He gestured at the darkness with his head. "Has it done anything?"

"Ya, it's moved a lil," she said in a whisper, staring at the darkness. Hearing Emplate's chains rattle every now and then as if timing their life's clock, chiming away the minutes they had left. They were going to die in this basement, Rogue was sure of it.

She closed her eyes and took a shaky deep breath to steady the rapid beat of her heart that she was almost sure Bobby could hear. Once she had enough courage to talk without the break of tears in her voice did she speak. "I love you, Bobby."

"I love you, too, Rogue," he whispered back and Rogue vaguely wondered if he felt the fact too. That they were going to die.

She thought of the X-Men then. They would come for them. And they would die here to. In this basement. It would be their grave, at least for some of them. She prayed they wouldn't come. Prayed they'd stay away and leave Bobby and her to their fate. It was bad enough it was going to end like this for them, but not for the others. They should be spared.

Footsteps echoed and they both gasped. The creature growled and its ruby red eyes could be seen in the darkness as the mechanical steps got closer. "Bobby, I'm scared."

He moved closer to her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

It wasn't her safety she feared. It was the safety of the X-Men. Her fate couldn't be changed, but there's could be. It wasn't too late for them. The person stepped into the light and Stryfe smiled down at them. "Let the fun began," he reached down and plucked them up by their shoulders. But for her and Bobby, life would be short. She didn't regret anything. She lived her life the best she could for a mutant.

Next to her Bobby struggled against Stryfe as he shoved him back against Cain who held him tightly across the chest. Bobby gasped and still struggled. Rogue let out a stifled cry, praying to every God she could think of to spare them and wishing she had her powers to prolong her life, maybe even save them from these two.

She wished even harder that her friends be saved from the same fate. That she'd be forgiven for being the bait that brought them to it. A tear fell down her cheek as she saw the blade, but her eyes stayed on bobby, watching him slowly suffocate. She closed her eyes and knew there was no coming back from it this time. Logan had saved her from the dark last time. But not this time. So she did the only thing she could different from last time. She welcomed her own darkness.

* * *

I know its been a long time but I finally got a simple idea. R&R PLEASE. New chapter coming soon. 


	58. Staring Death

**A/N: **I know, I know, I know. It's been forever. I'm sooooo sorry. Homework, college, work, too much to do. But its here. I told you I won't give up until its done. And heres the chapter dammit. Next one should come as soon as I get an idea. Please R&R!!!!!1

**Chapter 58 **

The X jet landed in the back lot of the building, undetected by the alarms. Through the windshield they stared at the tall building that seemed to be nothing more than a giant tombstone at the moment that marked any one of their deaths. The silence was painful as each held their breath in wonderment. Questions ran through each mind. Weighing the chances of life and death that were more than a simple gamble of dice or a card. More was at stake than money, more value than any amount could add up.

"We need a plan," Wolverine's voice cut through the tension. Each blinked and turned their eyes away from the building.

"What do we do?"

"Well, the front is heavily guarded," Gambit filled in, blinking his red eyes. "And all the back entrances are signaled with alarms. Not ta mention the high tech security system that's liked ta the bigger system. Ya can't break inta it. She made damn well sure of that. Dis place is more locked up than a vault. There's no way in. And if ya get in, there's no way out, least not alive."

Everyone let out a sigh and fought the temptation to look back at death because maybe if they didn't, death wouldn't see them and call their number.

"What about the basement, Remy," Tristian asked. Thy forgot he was there for a moment. The new mutant hadn't spoken. Just stood closely and protectively next to Jean, his fingers touching hers in comfort.

"What bout it?" he asked.

"Is it locked?"

Remy stared at him, mouth open a bit, moving but no words came out. He shivered, "No, no it's never locked..."

Jean frowned at Remy's discomfort. "What's in the basement, Gambit?"

His eyes stayed on the floor and he shook his head. "I-I won't go down there."

"Why not?" Jean turned to Tristian. His face was passive.

"It's the only way in," he said softly. "It's where she'll keep Rogue and Bobby."

"Then we'll go down there," Wolverine said at the mention of Marie and the boy in trouble.

"No!" Gambit shook his head. "Not down there, not with dat thing."

"What's down there?" Cyclops asked. "Dammit what's got him so riled up."

Tristian stared at the building, staring death in the eye. He didn't falter and he didn't blink. He just held his gaze, never fearing death. There wasn't much he had that could hurt him. Nothing but the hand he held onto. He gripped it tighter, feeling her heart beat in her palm and only then did he falter, and close his eyes, turning away from the loss he could feel.

"It's a creature. I've seen it twice before. It's huge with red eyes and a power that can kill any mutant. A power that you can't heal from. That I can't heal without dying."

Jean felt her eyes water as she knew Tristian's had to be. She squeezed his hand. "The thing...the one that had Bonny."

Tristian nodded for fear of speaking. His voice would break if he tried to utter a sound. "He...he manipulates DNA with a touch." Tristian opened his eyes and stared at Remy. The mutant was huddled in his chair, head in his hands.

"Gambit, I need you to help me save them. To save us all and stop Frost."

"I don't think I can," he said and lifted his head up. "She's locked me in there with dat thing before. I don't want anything ta do with it."

"Please, Remy," Tristian said. "For me. For us. For your freedom. Killing her is the only way to stop this. It'll make it all go away, Remy. Al the nightmares, all the fear will be gone and you'll be free."

Remy looked at the building at the mention of freedom. He stared a it with a new confidence and took a deep breath. "Alright, I'll do it. But I ain't happy bout it."

"None of us are. Fear is what makes us human," Storm said softly with a warm smile. "Let's us know we aren't entirely different."

"Are there any objections to the basement?" Tristian asked.

No one spoke. The silence filled the jet like a cemetery. Death didn't even whisper. But the thoughts could be seen and heard on each face. The wonderment was back after only a few minutes of peace. Wondering if it was their night to part from this world to the next. And silent hopes of not wanting to leave.

"Then it's settled," he stared back at Death, not faltering as he squeezed his only link in the world next to him. "We go in."


	59. Death Mutant

A/N: Yikes! It's been too long. I never noticed. At least I'm updating. If you want me to keep writing this story then R R and let me know. Because I will finish this, even if it takes another year.

Chapter 59 – Death Trap 

They went in the shadows, using the darkness for camouflage and cover from any seeing eyes. The door was a few feet away as they crept down the dank alley. Mist swirled around their feet, reaching up their thighs like the hands of the dead.

They were in two teams of three. Storm and Kurtis had stayed back in the jet, hiding it under the invisible force and waiting for any call of distress. Pyro, Cyclops, and Gambit were in one group while Jean, Tristian, and Logan were in another. By the way Gambit described the basement, they would need two teams. It was too big to cover together and Rogue and Bobby were in there somewhere, maybe hurt and so was the creature and God knew what else Emma had hiding.

Cyclops put his back to the wall and while Jean traced the inside with her mind, trying to see if anyone was in. She nodded and gave the thumbs up. Gambit just walked past them, ignoring all precaution and opened the door, moving inside.

Cyclops grabbed him by the arm. "Wait."

"No need. She knows we're 'ere," he said. "She knew we'd come for 'em. This was her plan along."

Cyclops growled and shoved him up against the wall. "You tricked us."

"No, I didn't," he said, holding his hands up innocently. "I didn't even want to come in 'ere. I wanted nothin' to do wit this. Frost is smarter than us all, ya hear. She planned this, otherwise we wouldn't be 'ere right now."

Cyclops kept his hold on Gambit, not believing the Southern man. Tristian put a hand on his arm, easing him off. "He's right, Scott. Emma's behind this. There's no need to be careful. She knows we're here. She'll attack when she's ready, that's why we have plans."

Cyclops stared at Gambit before taking a deep breath and releasing him. "All right. Let's go then." He headed down the stairs until they came to the end, meeting the maze of the basement where shelves lined the place and stairs led to other directions. They could either go down or right.

"We'll go downstairs," Tristian told Jean. He looked at Scott. "You three take the right, go down any staircase you find just stay away from the south part of the basement. Emplate's there." He saw Gambit shiver beyond his control. "We'll get Rogue and Bobby."

"You sound like you know this basement," Pyro said.

He nodded. "I've been down here enough to know my way around…so does Gambit."

Gambit nodded slowly. "Anyone who works for her does."

Tristian started down the stairs. "Keep your ears and eyes open. If we get into trouble we'll need the back up." He made his way down the stairs, his boots clinking against the metal steps. He had no doubt in his mind that they knew he was there. No doubt that they could hear them. They were just waiting, quietly waiting in the deep shadows to take them over.

He followed through the winding paths of boxes and shelves, tracking the way he knew the basement, knowing Emplate was there somewhere, waiting for them as well just as Tristian awaited the creature that played a part in ruining his life.

"Tristian," Jean whispered and grabbed his upper arm. She was looking straight ahead wit worry. He followed her gaze until he rested on the two unmoving forms thirty feet away I the clearing under a dull yellow light. It was Bobby and Rogue he was sure of it. But that meant the others were there, waiting for them to go to them. They were the trap and Tristian knew they'd walk right into it.

Jean moved forward but he stopped her with his arm. "They could be hurt."

"Yeah, but they're put there for a reason. To get us to fall in the trap. It's not smart for all of us to go for it,' he glanced at the two bodies. "I'll go. I can heal them."

She shook her head. "Then I go with you.'

"It's dangerous, Jean."

"I don't care dammit. I'm sick of people trying to protect me all the damn time. I'm going with you. We're powerful together."

He stared into her eyes, she was fearless. He nodded at her and looked at Logan. "I want you to go around this shelf and get a good view to watch what happens."

"When do you want me to help?" he asked.

"You'll know," he told him and looked once more at Rogue and Bobby. They were hurt, he knew that for a fact. Just as he knew Frost, Stryfe, and Cain were there waiting for them. All of them were. They'd be outnumbered and out ranked especially if the plan they hide was exactly what he thought it was. This was a death trap, he knew it. Just as he knew not all of them would leave there alive. But they didn't know. At least not yet. "Believe me you'll all know."


	60. Game Begins

**A/N: This fic is almost done. Keep replying and if you're confused, let me know so I can clear it up for you. Thanks.**

**CHAPTER 60 – Game Begins**

Tristian inched closer to the two bodies lying on the floor. By the white streak in the hair he could tell it was Rogue. With a glance at Jean and a confirmed nod, he knew it was really them. The only question left to answer was, were they still alive?

His eyes scanned the area, but saw no one. It didn't necessarily mean they were alone, because they weren't. He knew they were there. As sure as he knew Jean was next to him, he knew others were hiding…watching…waiting.

They inched closer, eyes scanning the dimly lit darkness for the others. Cyclops and the others were well hidden in the area, he couldn't hear or see them and he hoped that was because they were hidden and not taken. If they were taken, he'd have heard it, he hoped.

Tristian kneeled down next to Bobby when they were close enough while Jean covered him. He rolled the boy onto his back. He was unconscious, his skin was cold to the touch. Tristian touched the side of his neck, his pulse was barely there, his lips blue. They'd suffocated him. Tristian waited for the glow of his hand and felt the bones inside mend, the ribs snap back into place and the blood rush back through his body.

Bobby gasped and coughed. Tristian helped sit him up. "You're all right," he told him as Bobby started to struggle against him. He cupped the boys face in his hand, trying to make eye contact. "Bobby, calm down, you're all right. You're safe. You're alive."

Bobby calmed down as he recognized Tristian, though he still breathed heavily. "Tristian?"

"Its me. It's me," he said with a weak smile. He felt the dizziness rush through him from the healing, but fought it off. He could be weak and fall later but not here, not now. "I swear."

"Oh God…there's something down here…I saw its eyes…in the dark," with the words, he looked around frantically.

"Don't worry about that now. I need you to stay calm and help Jean while I help Rogue."

The words hit the boy's ears. "Marie," he turned to her body. "Oh God…oh no."

Tristian rolled the unconscious girl onto her back and saw the blood stain first. Stryfe's work. He felt his anger boil inside him. Stryfe stabbed Rogue, stabbed a defenseless girl.

"Oh God," Bobby groaned, clutching Marie's hand. "Can you help her?"

Tristian felt for a pulse. It was there. She was still alive. "Yeah, I can." He covered the wound with his hand and felt it stitch back together, felt the blood seep back into her body. His vision darkened and he had to sit down for a moment, head bent down to catch his breath. Two healings in two minutes. That wasn't easy for him. A hand touched his shoulder and he lifted his head to see Jean's worried eyes staring back at him.

He smiled. "I'm fine…help me to my feet."

Jean put a hand under his arm and lifted him up. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded. "For now." He looked back and saw Bobby helping Rogue to her feet. She looked better, more alive than before.

"Thanks Tristian," she said hugging Bobby. "I thought we 'ere as good as dead."

"Don't worry," he told her with an arm around Jean. "I'll keep you all safe."

He didn't see them so much as he heard them appear, _felt _them appear. All of them. Caliban, Juggernaut, Stryfe, Havok, Tabitha, and Frost. In the darkness he heard Emplate growl, waiting for his turn to reveal himself.

"This can't be good," Bobby mumbled, clutching Rogue closer to him.

"Frost," Tristian said, his eyes narrowing on the blonde.

"Tristian, my favorite," she purred. "So glad you dropped by, and with friends no less."

"Like I had a choice."

"You had no choice of coming, but bringing me the entire X-Men team, now that was unpredictable."

"You won't touch them," he told her, standing in front of the others.

She smiled, revealing her white teeth. "Really? You couldn't save Bonnie from one of us. Now you plan to stop seven of us with one of you."

"That's the plan," he nodded.

She laughed. "Then let the game begin."

R&R FOR MORE. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


	61. Cat and Mouse

**A/N: Whhewww….long time no chapter. Sorry guys. I haven't written in this since I started my Batman Begins fanfic. But I won't leave you hanging any longer. Here you go, a new chapter. Just R & r if you want me to continue with this story.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 61 – Cat and Mouse**

Tristian heard the sound of one of Tabitha's metal balls rolling in between them before he actually saw it. His eyes widened as it came into sight, sliding right up between him and Bobby. He grabbed Jean, throwing her aside and shoving Rogue and Bobby in the other direction with a mental shove. "Look out," he shouted just as it went off. He covered Jean with his body as debris fell around them and war broke out. It was seven against eight, only problem was, it was a very strong seven.

* * *

Tristian shook his head as the dust settled and turned to look over his shoulder at Bobby and Rogue. They weren't too far away. He sat up, pushing up with his hands and looking down under him at Jean. She shook her head and coughed, wiping the dust from her green eyes, but otherwise unharmed.

He took his chances and hurried over to Bobby and Rogue in a half crawl. He grabbed Bobby's shoulder, careful not to hurt him any further, but to make sure he knew how serious this was. "Bobby, listen to me," he told the younger boy. "I want you to get yourself and Rogue out of here. Now."

"I want to help," he argued.

Tristian shook his head. "You're both hurt and weak, I need you to get out. Now. It's an order not a request."

Bobby looked more than reluctant but he shook his head and grabbed hold of Rogue's hand pulling her up.

Tristian stood and pointed the way. "Follow the way back. Don't stop. Just go to the doors. The jet is outside. Kurt and Storm will see you, they'll take care of you. Go." He patted Bobby's shoulder and watched them leave, waiting until they were out of his sight to turn around and face who he already knew was there. Frost smiled at him from a distance of fifteen feet.

"Saving lives again? Doesn't that get a little dull at the endless attempts that never seem to work."

"You're talking seems to be an endless attempt," he mumbled to her.

"Face it, Tristian," she said. "You couldn't save Bonnie. You're just repeating history here."

"You killed Bonnie," he told her, fists clenched in anger, eyes turning dark.

She smiled coldly, the blue in her eyes turning to ice. "Exactly…history repeats itself."

Tristian's eyes lightened as he figured what she meant. He turned his head to the right, to where he left Jean. But she was gone and in the darkness of the basement, under the sounds of the fighting and blasts going on around him, he heard the hungry growl from the shadows…he heard Emplate.

"Jean," he whispered and took of running in the direction of the growls.

"Ah, ah, ah," Frost shook her finger and with her other hand sent a ball of energy in his direction, sending Tristian flying into a row of shelves, crashing into them and collapsing to the floor unconscious. "Let him have his fun, sweetheart," she whispered and brushed the hair back from Tristian's forehead. "Then we can have ours. Me and you. Like it always should have been." She kissed his forehead gently and stood, walking into the shadows to watch the show.

* * *

"Come on," Bobby whispered to Rogue in a hurry, dragging her behind him as he limped his way through the maze of shelves and boxes, trying to find his way to the back door. The labyrinth of boxes just seemed to be getting longer and longer with every turn they made.

"Bobby, we're lost in here," Rogue whispered loudly to him. Somewhere in the distant they heard a cry of pain and heard a blast of power.

"As long as we're away from all that. We're safe I think," Bobby told her, gripping her hand tighter.

Thump! Both teenagers gasped and spun to look behind them. A box had fallen off the shelf to the floor. It wasn't the creature with the dark eyes and breathing apparatus. Just a box.

They turned back only to take three steps back. Havok stood before them, arms folded over his chest, smiling brightly at them. He had them trapped like a cat with helpless wounded mice, unable to defend themselves.

"Well look at what the cat caught," he beamed with pride.

"Not much to be proud of," Bobby told him. "You're just picking on two teenagers."

"Never said I wanted a challenge, did I?" Havok smiled at Rogue and Bobby as the two stood huddled together. "Too easy," he smiled and raised his hand to kill them, fire absorbing his wrist fro the energy he was building up. Before he could set it off, he was knocked sideways by a blast as an Ace of spades landed by his feet. He rolled on his side and stopped in a push up position. He glanced up in time to see Remy in a crouch, staring at him with black and red eyes.

"Remy?" he blinked in disbelief. "She said you were dead."

"She lied," he growled.

"I'm not sure if it was the force of the blast or the fact I hit ground from twenty feet, but I believe you threw me from a window?"

"Blasted you, but if ya wanna be correct 'bout it," Remy shrugged.

"I thought they killed you in the blast?"

"Good as ever," he shook his head, waiting for the fight.

Havok got to his feet, staring him down. "You will be when I'm through with you."

He sent a blaze of fire at Gambit. Gambit leaped into the air then, landing in a crouch, but took out a retractable pole from his pocket in midair and unhinged it to its full six feet, he swiped it behind Havoks feet and sent him sprawling on his back Havok rolled away before he could jam it into his former friends throat. Gambit swung around catching his friend in the jaw with his stick. Havok regained his compsure and swung at him, catching him in the face.

Gambit dropped his stick with the blow and glanced back to get hit yet again. "You've gone soft," Havok grinned, spitting a glop of blood to the ground.

Remy rubbed at his jaw, wiping at the bit of blood from his split lip. "I'm jus' getting' started."

"Come on," Havok gestured with his hand and held up his fist. "No powers, just strength. Let's see who's better after all."

"Now yer talkin' my style," Gambit smiled. With that he swung at him, returning the blow and starting the physical fight up again. After a minute of exchanging hits Gambit gained the upper hand as he hit Havok in the stomach causing him to double over and then upper cutted him in the face. With a spray of blood, Havok collapsed.

Remy stood over him with a smile. "Guess I was the better all along."

He stepped back and moved to retrieve his stick. Havok growled from the floor and raised his arm. Before either Rogue or Bobby could warn him, he sent a blast at Gambit, hitting the Cajun straight in the back. Remy let out a cry of pain as he fell to his hands and knees on the floor.

Havok stood shakily to his feet and smiled. "You may be the better fighter, but I do what's needed to survive. I prey on the mice and cheat my way through. Just like right now."

He raised his hand to finish him off but was surprised when a pair of hands encircled his throat and a sweet voice whispered in his ear. "Even cornered mice can fight back." After that he only felt the unbearable pain the caused him to scream as he felt like his head was splitting open. He collapsed to his knees as he list all energy to stand. Thhe pain stopped and he breathed in deeply.

"Now Bobby," Rogue yelled to her boyfriend, feeling the flow of energy run through and the heat that Havok possessed. Bobby lifted his own arm and sent the ice flowing towards Havok, who was unable to stop it or melt it as it encircled him locking him in an icy tomb.

Once he was taken care of the two teenagers moved over to Remy. "Are ya okay?" Rogue asked as they both helped him to his feet.

"Jus' fine. Lil scratched but I'll live."

Rogue frowned for a moment at the accent. She heard it before in the city. When they were walking to get ice cream. Right before the explosion that caused John to get shot and Tristian to almost die. "Yer the one who bumped inta me on the street."

"Long story, chere. Bottom line, I'm on your side," Gambit told her and cracked his back. "Ya sure he's not getting' out of that ice block anytime soon."

Rogue, still skeptical, shook her head. "I drained him."

"And I set it pretty tight," Bobby told him.

Gambit nodded and heard another shout from the distance. A name, and it didn't sound like a good shout. Nothing positive could come of it. Both the teenager's eyes widened as the name was cried out in pain. They recognized the name. Remy was still to new to their team to know who it was. But it definitely wasn't good as all three of them rushed to the sound of the cry.


	62. Fired End

A/N: Okay. A new chapter for those of you who still care for this story. Enjoy. Its very close to the end.

CHAPTER 62 – Fired End 

Tristian awoke groggily and was aware of the booming and crashing noises around him. For a moment he forgot where he was and then it all came rushing back to him. Frost. The basement. Bobby and Rogue…Jean. Tristian snapped back up to his feet quicker than he should have. He staggered against the wall he had earlier crashed against as the nauseating dizziness washed over him. He brought a hand to his head to try and steady the rattling in it and came back with blood on his fingertips.

Brushing the cut aside for now he searched the basement for Jean, trying to catch her scent. Anything that would lead him to her. He heard blasts coming from different sides, saw Stryfe get taken down by Wolverine's claws, no match to them in the end. But he had no sign of Jean.

He followed to a block of shelves and spotted her fifty feet away. He let out a sigh of relief to find her unharmed until he heard the haggard breathing in the dark, saw the giant shadow of the creature that lurked closer to her in hunger.

"JEAN!" He yelled her name. Startled she spun around and stared at him, her eyes widened.

"Behind you!" she yelled at him.

It should have been him warning her to look behind, not the other way around. He glanced behind him to get hit with Frost's psychic blast. He hit the wall to his left and slid down in a daze. Somewhere in the fog he heard Jean's startled gasp as she found what stood behind her. He twisted his head to see Emplate banging on her shield that she had drawn up, wincing with each blow. She was strong, but he was hungry and nothing came between him and his hunger, Tristian knew that from experience.

Tristian got to his feet and started to move to Jean, but didn't make it three steps, much less fifty feet. Frost threw him back. "Ah, ah, you're not going anywhere," she traced her finger down his cheek, wiping some of the blood clear. "You are going to stay right here and watch the show with me as another one of the girl's you love dies. You'll watch her die just as you watched you're little red headed Bonnie die. You'll feel that pain again as it rips through you then you'll be mine. Nothing will stop us."

Tristian watched helplessly as Emplate kept banging down Jean's shield, closer and closer to getting his hands on her and doing what he had done to Bonnie so many years ago. He felt the defeat run through him, felt the helplessness wash through every pore of him.

He closed his eyes and saw Bonnie in his mind, saw her lifeless body as the life faded from her green eyes. And then he felt it. The same rage filled pain that had caused him to kill so many, felt it wash through. This time when he opened his eyes they were black with silver centers. Shadow Fire was back, but Tristian was in control of this other half when he had been so lost to its power before.

He shifted those eyes to Frost and saw hers flicker with fear. He smiled and broke loose of her psychic hold. She held her hand out, stopping him. Tristian pushed past her barriers, slipping through one step at a time. Frost pushed harder and he took a step back and summoned his energy, thrusting it out with enough force to send her staggering back against the very wall she had thrown him into. She let out a gasp as he slipped his hand around her throat and pulled her closer to his dark eyes.

"We will _never _be together because I am so much stronger than you will ever wish to be. My power will never be yours," he spoke quietly but still menacing enough to draw the fear into her.

She smiled to his surprise. "You're power will never be mine, but I still win." Jean's scream emphasized this point.

Tristian turned his head to see Emplate with his hand around Jean's throat, the glow surrounding him as he mutated her DNA. Emplate let out a shrieky scream of his own that Tristian had never heard, but he wasn't focusing on the creature. He was focused on Jean struggling, getting weaker.

He was thrown off balance by Frost's sudden burst of power. He rolled on his side and saw her running in the other direction. With a growl he sprang after her, tackling her down. Another hand grabbed him from behind and he turned, flipping the other over his shoulder. It was Caliban. Before her pet could do anything more, Tristian wrapped his hands around his neck and jerked it, snapping the bones with grace and ease. Caliban fell face first, dead.

Frost let out a low moan as Tristian grabbed her by her throat. "For everything you caused me. For everything you've done to so many people. For Bonnie…for Jean…for me," with those words he let his power flow into her, let the fire burn. Frost opened her mouth and screamed as she began to burn from the inside out, as his fire liquefied her insides, starting with the less vital to the more excruciating.

She went limp beneath him as her scream died and he let her go, let her lifeless form fall to the ground next to her loyal pet. She looked as beautiful in death as she had in life, she was just no longer a threat now. Everyone she had ever hurt or killed or tortured was free of the painful memory. But he still felt no relief for Bonnie. She was still dead, nothing could change that.

Tristian blinked a few times, eyes going back to their natural blue as he turned around and headed back the way he came. To where Jean's screams no longer reigned.


	63. History Redefined

**A/N: Yay A new chapter. I figured I'd finish this before movie 3 came out. Hope you're still interested.**

**Chapter 63 – History Redefined**

* * *

The dead silence frightened him the most. The only sound he heard was the echoing of his footsteps and the thundering of his heartbeat in his ears as it ricocheted off his ribcage. The fact that no one was looking for him was either a bad sign or a good one. The bad sign would be something had happened and it took up all the attention they possessed or the good sign, meaning they figured he was fine on his own. He prayed for the latter. But he felt it in his gut that it wasn't. He knew something had happened as visions of Emplate gripping Jean flashed through his mind. Emplate touching anyone was never a good thing.

He rounded the corner and the thundering in his head stopped as his heart froze in place. He first noticed Emplate's bulky form strewn across the ground, as dead as his master was and not by his hand. The thing that had taken Bonnie's life so easily was gone. After that shock wore off he focused everything else on what had made his heart freeze in his chest.

Jean lay on the ground, inert. Close by others who stood in the same shock, unable to move to her from the dream likeness of it all. Gambit, Bobby, and Rogue were frozen in one opening, seemingly unhurt but still frozen by the sight, unsure of what to do. Somewhere during the fight Storm and Night Crawler had appeared because they also stood amongst the gapping trio. There were only a few missing who were off fighting any that were still left. The two that wouldfeel the loss the most, Logan and Scott.It was Tristian who finally broke the spell of shock.

"Jean," Tristian whispered and fell to her side though he was hardly aware he had walked to her. She was barely alive, hardly breathing. He put his hand on her chest to find the wound in her and felt her DNA destroying itself. She was dying just as Bonnie had died. Jean had killed Emplate at the greatest cost, her life. She had decided to take him with her. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"No," he whispered as tears brimmed his eyes. He held her closer and buried his face in her hair, inhaling her lavender scent. He was hardly aware of the others returning to the scene.

"Jean! Is she all right?"

Tristian lifted his head slightly to look at Logan. He tried to speak but his throat was locked from any communication. He shook his head, eyes deadpanned.

Logan's mouth fell open and he shook his own head in denial. "No, no, you can help her. You can fix her."

Tristian closed his eyes to stop any tearsand shook his head again.

"No!" he heard another cry from Scott. He hadn't noticed him standing next to Logan until now. "No, you have to save her. You've saved everyone else, why not her?" he yelled in anger. "You love her so damn much then save her!"

Tristian opened his mouth, finding his voice though it cracked. "I can't undo this."

"Why not?" he yelled and grabbed Tristian by the shoulder roughly, almost causing him to drop Jean. "You can save everyone but her. Everyone but the woman we alllove."

"Scott," Logan pried him away from Tristian and held him back as he continued to yell. "If he can't help her, then…then he can't. He can't undo what this thing has done or he would."

Scott collapsed to the ground, unable to stay standing any longer, Logan still holding him. Tristian looked around, holding Jean's dying body in his arms. Storm had her face buried in Kurt's shoulder. The blue man stroked her hair in comfort, his own eyes closed, lips moving in prayer. Bobby held Rogue who not only looked completely worn but hurt by this passing. Gambit stood in a corner with John who both looked at the ground, trying to pass for being passive but failing. And lastly he looked at Scott and Logan. The other two men in Jean's life, the other two she loved. Scott was crying and Logan couldn't help the tears that overcame him, not from losing her once but twice now. They were all living the loss again, this one more permanent than the last.

He looked down at her pale and colorless face and stroked her cooling cheek. She meant so much to him and the rest of the people in this room. Losing her would be the death of all of them. They needed her, she was the link that kept them together. He saw that now. He couldn't let that link break away again. Not after it had just been put back in its place. He couldn't let the pain take them over and he had nothing to lose from it. Without her he would be dead anyway.

Tristian kept his hand on her chest, opening the link inside him and finding the wound deep in her, reversing the process and taking it into him like he had so many times before. He bent his head forward as he felt the pain jerk within him. He held it in and whispered against her lips. "I love you," he pressed his lips to hers and opened the link all the way, taking the wound into him. He could see it with his eyes closed and lips pressed to hers. He saw her DNA wrap back together, felt the life enter her, felt her fire envelop him. Surprisingly it didn't hurt as much as he expected, he only felt the warmth of her body, the feel of her lips as they responded to his. Felt her hand wrap in his hair as the last of her DNA was fixed. His lips broke from hers and that was when the pain crashed, but he only felt it hit him for a few seconds. Only saw Jean's worried eyes and saw his name on her lips before the darkness took over and he fell into it.

* * *

**_To be Continued….r&r….since I made yoou wait so long, flames will be accepted!_**


	64. Not Fair

_A/N: Very short chapter but a longer one follows and soon, I promise._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 64 – Not Fair**

It should have been raining outside. The skies should have been clouded with gray clouds and shedding their grief through endless downpours of tears. It shouldn't have been sunny and bright out. The sky shouldn't have been a clear blue with a few scattered whispy white clouds splattered here and there. But it was. And it wasn't fair. Nothing seemed fair to Jean anymore. Not the weather, not the fact she was alive, not the results of each and every test she underwent to help Tristian, nothing. Not even the truth of what was to come.

She stood by the window in the hall now, watching the birds whisper in the trees to one another, as if sharing the secret she and the others knew. It wasn't fair. It never would be.

"Jean…" she turned to the voice and saw Logan standing there, hands tucked in his pockets as he stared awkwardly at the ground glancing at her every now and then from above his eyebrows but never really moving his head. He cleared his throat. "I…uh…I'm sorry."

She nodded her head. She never knew how to respond to such a statement either. "I know…it'll be okay." She didn't even buy her own words, they just tumbled from her lips robotically.

"After awhile it will…maybe," he scratched the back of his head. "I never knew Tristian well…I wouldn't know what to say to him so I'm not even going to…" he trailed off and shook his head letting out a loud puff of air. "I'm not good at this crap. I know you liked him…a lot. Scott knows that too which is why he's not gonna come barreling up here to say anything…now that I think about it I should have done that too. But I thought you could use the support since he was your friend and…and he gave you back to us."

Jean closed her eyes and lowered her head slightly, face still turned to the window. It should have been her. She should have been the one dead and dying. But, as Logan said, he gave her back.

"Thank you," she said opening her eyes to look at him with a soft smile. "I appreciate it, Logan."

He nodded his head and glanced down the hall to where she was destined to go. With a moments hesitation he turned to her and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly. Jean was shocked at first and wanted to pull away at first reaction, until she realized she needed a hug, and it didn't matter from who, as long as she had one, just someone to melt into and hold for a moment.

She pulled away first, keeping her eyes on the ground and not at Logan's. The last thing she needed was to have the toss up between Scott and Logan back in her court. She couldn't handle any more emotion than was already in her court, and what she had was too much.

He took the unspoken note and gave her shoulder a final rub before turning on his heels and walking back the way he had came, down the other hall. Jean listened to his footsteps echo before they disappeared behind the sliding of the elevator door. Once there was nothing but silence, once she could hear nothing but her own heartbeat, she held her head up and walked down the hall, towards Tristian's room.


	65. Take it All Away

A/N: This is, by far, the worst chapter I have ever written. But at least I wrote something to lengthen it out a little.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 65 – Take it All Away**

_There Must be an angel _

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up that I should be with you_

_But its time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you_

_- _J. Buffet (You're Beatiful)

Tristian looked ghostly pale, lying on his bed, blankets around him, one arm across his stomach the other by his side. His chest heaved up and down as he breathed deeply for air, it was the only way she knew he was alive…and all this for her. To save her life from Emplate, he took it from her. She should be dead…but he took it.

Tears brimmed her eyes and she blinked them away, not right now. She couldn't cry now. Not in front of him. She couldn't let him know what she already did. She took a deep breath, straightening her shirt.

His eyes opened just then, the blue skies staring back at her weakly and a smile came across his lips with effort. "Hey," he said as he exhaled a breath. "Come on…I don't bite, Jeanie."

She chuckled sadly and came over, sitting on the side of his bed. She licked her suddenly dry lips. "How you feeling?"

He took a deep breath, "Tired, worn-out, but other than that, I'm fine."

She laughed at his humor, it was the only thing she could do to keep from crying. If she didn't laugh, she'd break. "That's good."

"Question is, how are you?" he asked, smiling at her.

"I'm fine…thanks to you," she told him and held his hand in her own. He was surprisingly warm and she held his hand tighter, forcing him to not leave her alone.

"Good, I did my job then," he sighed, swallowing hard and fidgeting a bit at the pain.

"Yeah…you did. But you'll be okay. And after you get better I'll take you to Pennsylvania so we can really see the meteor shower. How's that sound?" she told him.

He smiled and in that smile she could tell he knew the truth. He knew he was going to die and he was okay with it, despite the fact she wasn't. "Sounds great Jean. I'll be there I promise."

She nodded her head, "So will I." He chuckled a little and gasped, closing his eyes against the pain that tore at him from the inside. His hand squeezed hers and she saw him through it, never letting go. He opened his eyes, looking more worn out than before. This was a battle he was going to lose, one she couldn't even help him with. She hated it, he had helped her so much, saw her through so many things, saved her life and now he needed her and there was nothing she could do to help. Her bottom lip quivered slightly.

"Hey, none of that now," he told her, catching her sadness. "I'll be okay, Jean."

"This is my fault," she cried as tears spilled down her cheeks, unable to hold them back any longer. All her frustrations spilling in one great flood

"No it's not. It's not your fault. It was my choice…I chose to save you," he told her.

"Why did you?" she asked quietly, her green eyes staring into his worn blue. What she saw there wasn't pain or fear…but comfort and acceptance and something more pure, more surprising, she saw love.

He brushed a strand of hair from her face, cupping her face in his hand, his thumb wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Because you're needed here. People need you here; your life is just getting started. It can't end so soon. Not again, not yet."

"But you're needed here, Rogue needs you, Bobby needs you, John needs you, _I _need you, Tristian. I can't do this without you," she spoke only the truth. Over the time she got to know him he had become such a vital person in all their lives. To picture him not there tore her apart inside. She loved him too much to let him go and just imaging losing Scott or Logan this way made it worse.

"You are the strongest person I know, Jean. You can do anything."

"I can't without you."

"Yes you can…and I'm not gone, as cheesy as it sounds. As long as you remember me I'll never be gone. Jean," he told her, lightly with humor. "I've been through so much for a person my age. After Bonnie died I thought I was done. I was over. Then after Emma and her X gang I thought I was through. That no one could get close to me because I'd never let them," he paused to take a breath, eyes staring into hers. "But you did…everyone here…but you especially. I saw in you the radiance of something great, something that would change this world for the better just like you changed my life…I swore to never let anyone I love die…its why I saved you."

She just shook her head and wiped at her eyes. He brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "You didn't see them, Jean. I did. You didn't see what the thought of losing you again did to the others. You didn't see the pain they were going through when they thought they lost you forever. They need you and you need them."

"I need you, too," she told him.

"No," he shook his head. "You'll be okay without me, I promise. You have two wonderful guys vying for your affection. That's a battle of its own for you to stay and fight for. And you got three teenagers who desperately need some guidance…not to mention discipline. You have a lot to do without me mixed into it. You lived before I arrived you'll live after I'm gone. You can struggle with it for awhile, but I want you to bounce back stronger. For me."

Jean let out a sigh and wiped at her eyes, nodding her head. "Yeah…I can do that. For you."

He touched her face again, his face more serious and she dipped her head into his hand wishing it would never end as he spoke to her in a whisper. "You know that place between asleep and awake…it's called your dreams…that's the only place I can love you…and that's where I'll be waiting."

"I'll be waiting there too," she whispered back to him.

Tristian gave her a weak smile, eyes heavy, the brilliant blue fading to a whimsical light now. "I'm tired right now though. Think I spent myself talking for so long."

"I'll stay here, if it's okay?" she asked and moved herself over to the chair near his bed, panicked at the thought of leaving him alone.

He pushed himself up onto his elbows with effort and scooted himself over, biting his lower lip. "Okay…but you're not sleeping in that chair. Those are hell on your back."

Jean smiled and shifted herself gently onto the bed, letting her body curl up next to him. She lie there and listen to his heart beat as he held her. "I'm scared."

"Don't be. Just get some sleep. I'm right here," he told her.

She wanted to ask him if he'd still be there when she awoke. But she was too afraid of the answer. Instead she snuggled deeper into him as she drifted off to that place between asleep and awake, hoping to find Tristian there.


	66. Dream Within

A/N: Sigh….here's what none of you were looking forward to.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 66 – Dream Within**

_Free the dream within_

_The stars are crying a tear_

_A sigh escapes from Heaven_

_And worlds end_

_We tremble and spin suspended within_

_Look beyond where hearts can see_

_Dreams in peace trust love, believe_

_-Lara Fabian (Dream Within)_

Tristian opened his eyes, taking a deep breath. His chest was heavy, weighted down. The sun peeked through the curtains behind him, causing Jean to glow. He smiled at her sleeping form, even his smile took effort now. She looked like sleeping beauty, her dark lashes covered her cheeks, red hair splayed about her head, pink lips closed while she breathed evenly in slumber. He did the right thing, she needed to live.

He raised one of his hands and touched her cheek gently, she didn't stir, just slept on as he hoped she would. He felt her skin beneath his fingers, the ivory smooth feel to it, the warmth from her sleep as her breath played on his fingers gently like a breeze. He savored it a moment more before pulling back. He couldn't stay any longer. He could feel the pull from somewhere else moving him back.

Tristian closed his eyes, sparing one last look at her as she rested against him. He kissed the top of her head, before resting his against the pillows. "Look to the stars, Jeanie," he whispered. "Look to your heart."

He put his free hand in hers, she reacted and moved closer to him, clasping his hand. He smiled and watched her as his eyes closed on their own. He took a breath, savoring her lavender scent as he exhaled. His chest remained still, hand going slack in Jean's own and darkness overcame him.

But it wasn't dark for long. It broke away into a bright light. Tristian blinked, sunlight and the smell of pine trees. His vision cleared and he looked around. A bunch of trees were before him, the grass was calf high and the sky a brilliant blue but this wasn't the institution anymore. He was nowhere near there but he knew where this was. It was where he used to watch the stars and meteor showers with Bonnie so long ago. He smiled in his own confusion and looked around only to freeze as his head turned to the right.

A slim curved figure stood before him, smiling that heart-stopping grin he hadn't seen in years. Her green scoop neck T-shirt matched her eyes and her jeans were torn at the knees. She looked comfortable and as gorgeous as ever in the simplest of clothes.

Tristian reached out brushing a strand of loose curly red hair behind her ear and smiled, his heart warming. She was real, he could touch her, he could feel her hair, feel her snowy skin. She was here.

He dropped his hand back and unclasped the necklace he was wearing to put around her neck, it fell into place against her chest, the emerald sparkling against her. "I was saving this for you," he told her, cupping her face in one hand.

Bonnie put her arms around him, pulling him closer so she could wrap her arms around the back of his neck. "I was saving this for you too," she leaned her head up, soft lips connecting to his. The fire re-ignited in him after two years, sparking something new and hot, filling his veins with warmth. He hadn't felt her in so long and the new rush made him feel like he had when they first met, young and so alive. His arms pulled her closer, never wanting to let her go again. She pulled away enough to look him in the eye. "I love you, Tristian."

He smiled and put his forehead to hers, holding her close, never wanting to let her go. "I love you too, Bonnie."

She pulled back out of his grip but slid her hand into his and leaned her head on his shoulder. "We got a lot of catching up to do." She said, starting to walk through the grass. "Jean seems like a nice girl."

"She was. She really was." Tristian spared a glance behind him, not surprised that he could see his room slowly fading behind him. Jean asleep next to him, but it wasn't him. Not anymore. Just a vessel of what he once was. He was here now, with Bonnie and he was happy. He just hoped Jean would be as happy without him as he now was, as she had made him feel.

He smiled, a breeze blowing behind him. "See you around, Jeanie. It's only the beginning." He put his arm around Bonnie, turning away as it disappeared behind him, knowing he'd see her again. He was sure of it. This wasn't the end of their friendship, but the beginning of something stronger.


	67. GoodByes

A/N: Wow…..it has been a really really long time since I wrote but better late than never. For those who still care I hope you like this cuz there's one chapter left after this one.

**Chapter 67 Good-Bye**

Jean awoke, taking a deep breath and blinking through the sun that peeked through the curtains. She felt a cool breeze blow over her body, sending chills up her spine but comforting her as well. It caused her to frown. She sat up slightly, brushing a strand of hair from her eyes with her free hand and looked at the windows, they were closed. Her frown deepened, that was odd.

Shrugging it off for the moment, she moved easily, turning to Tristian. Her heart jumped to her throat as she saw the stillness in him, she put her fingers gently against the side of his neck and felt nothing. He was gone and she found herself so close but so far, unable to do anything. A tear spilt down her cheek as she held his hand in her own, finding it oddly warm and the color back in his face though he was dead. If she didn't know better she'd think he was only sleeping. He looked as though she could shake him and he'd open his sky blue eyes, smile at her. But he was gone.

She took a shaky breath, sniffling and smiled. He was okay now, she knew that. He'd no longer feel unwanted or distraught over his lost love or the crimes he committed, he was free.

She leaned forward, running her fingers through his hair and cupping his face. She kissed his forehead gently. "I'll be there, Tristian, I promise." She stood up, laying his hand back on his bed. "I'll see you again, someday…wait for me."

She played with the ring on her thumb, Tristian's ring. The one he had given her and the one she new she'd never take off. With one last look at him she left the room and walked down the empty hallway and down the stairs. She could feel the others in the living room, could feel them all sitting there in wonder and fear of what would happen to Tristian.

Jean turned the corner and felt all eyes on her, felt them boring through her skin trying to find an answer. The room, which moments ago had been filled with idle chatter, was now dead silent. She lifted her eyes up and saw them sitting there. Bobby was next to Rogue on the couch, hand grasping her gloved one. On Bobby's other side was John, sitting frozen, even his fingers stopped playing with his Zippo lighter. Gambit was on the arm of the couch, glancing at her every now and then the cards sitting in one of his hands as he waited for her to speak. Logan and Scott sat in separate chairs across from the others, turned to see her. Even Xavier sat there but by the look on his face and the way his eyes didn't meet hers, he already knew the answer.

All these people who had loved Tristian, who's life's had been effected by him were sitting here. Even those who didn't know him stood silent in the den where the pool table and TV was. All waiting.

Tears came to Jean's eyes and she slowly shook her head. The trivial movement was enough to break the news and send the room into a spiral of emotions. Rogue burst into tears and Bobby held her, his own tears going down his face. John turned his head away and stared at the window as did Gambit. Kurtis held Storm as she began to cry softly. Everyone had just felt the loss of a friend but Jean knew that she felt it the most, as selfish as that might have sounded to her, she knew it was true.

Logan and Scott continued to stare at her and she averted her eyes to the floor, unsure of what to think or feel for either of them at the moment. Her mind was still clouded with emotions for Tristian that were still raw and the loss was too far fresh to even comprehend what she'd do. She felt arms cross her from two sides and opened her eyes to find both Scott and Logan hugging her from each side and without even fighting each other. Part of her wanted to run away and hide up in her room and cry into her pillow for hours away from every one, but Tristian wouldn't want that. She let them hold her, she let both the men in her life hold her as tears came down her face not just from Tristian's loss, but also from finally realizing who she loved all along. Tristian had saved her life in more ways than one and he had cleared up all the confusion in it with his death as well. For that, she'd always love him as well.


	68. Memories and Choices

**A/N: At long last it is complete! Only took me a few years but its done…hopefully people are still interested in it, if not, at least I finished it and that alone means a lot to me. **

**DISCLAIMER: The only characters I own in this entire story are Bonnie and Tristian. Everyone else belongs to Marvel…and sadly Hugh Jackman doesn't belong to me either. The song lyrics in the beginning chapter are by Within Temptation (great band!)**

**CHAPTER 68 – Memories and Choice **

_"All of my memories keep you near_

_In silent promise, imagine you be here."_

Jean sat on the grassy green hill. The wind blew lightly through it, causing the tall grass to sway and dance softly in the breeze. She smiled as it caressed her fair skin and blew her red hair back from her face like fingertips. She could imagine it being Tristian though he had been dead for a few months now. He'd been her best friend, the first person to awaken her from her silent prison and break her free from the bounds she had trapped herself in. They had succeeded in freeing each other both physically and emotionally from the silent torture they had been imprisoned in, each for different reasons. She had loved him, but he was taken from her too soon. From _all_ of them. He had freed them _all_ in different ways in such a short time, had taught John how to use his power, had taught Rogue how to control hers, had saved both Bobby and John from death…and he had given his life for her in the end.

She returned the favor by being there, at the hill in Pennsylvania near the house he had lived in with his true love, Bonnie, to watch the stars like she had promised him with her own true love. In the end, Tristian had succeeded in helping her choose between the two men she loved as well. Though she had loved Tristian and would have been by side til the end, the end had come too soon at Frost's hands. She, along with Emplate, were both dead as well. Now Jean lived on with the others, fulfilling her promise to Tristian so long ago.

"Your ice tea," her love said, handing her the can of Arizona she had brought along in the cooler. The jet was parked safely away and invisible to the naked eye. Not that there were many people around, but it was better safe than sorry.

She took it from him with a warm smile as he sat down besides her with his own can of Coke. He let out a sigh as he settled back, bracing himself on one arm as he glanced at the sky. "It's nice out here…peaceful…no wonder Tristian lived out here…I can't blame him."

She nodded her head in agreement to what he said, unsure of what else to say. Not that she didn't have anything to say to the man she loved…words just weren't necessary anymore. "To be honest," he continued and paused, taking a sip from his Coke. "I miss him sometimes…what he did was…" he shook his head unable to finish his sentence right away. "It was remarkable…noble."

Jean smiled at his memory, rememering how he used to smile at her and how now the man next to her smiled at her in the same way. "He was very noble…and remarkable."

"I didn't like him at first," he continued and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "But he proved himself trustworthy...he protected you and saved us all."

"He brought me back to you," Jean finished with a smile both on her face and in her eyes. He, too, smiled at that and gave her a tender kiss, soft, but meaningful. He broke away with a sigh.

"So this was part of your promise?" he asked, sitting forward and turning his head to look at her.

Jean nodded her head, biting her lower lip. "Yeah…I told him I'd be here if he was."

He glanced at her with interest. "Is he here?"

Jean's eyes moved around slowly though her head stayed still as she continued biting her lip. She waited for a sign, anything as she twirled the ring that dangled from the chain around her neck, Tristian's ring. He had told her he'd be here and she had kept her end of the bargain. But where was he. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end and she heard a whisper go through her, stroke the air around them both. It was only the gentlest of whispers, but distinctly Tristian's voice.

From the corner of her eye she saw Scott frown and look around. He had heard it too, heard Tristian. His senses weren't as tuned as hers but he still heard it, felt the breeze. Above them came a cluster of shooting stars, one after the other and Jean smiled. He was here. Scott's mouth hung open in amazement before shutting into a grin as he shook his head at the spectacle above them. "He never ceases to amaze me, you know?" he told Jean and draped his arm around her.

She leaned into him, resting her head on Scott's shoulder. "I know…I love you, Scott."

He kissed the top of her head and held her close to him, watching the stars with her. "I love you too, Jean. Always."

Jean smiled, truly happy once again with her life and with the man she loved all because of a shadow's light. She knew, somewhere Tristian and Bonnie were also cuddled together, watching the stars as they did, and just as in love and content with life at long last.

**THE END**


End file.
